


[戰B][秀半/慶半] 永遠遺下的時間

by semi_umbra



Category: Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:04:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 71,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_umbra/pseuds/semi_umbra
Summary: ※	秀吉x半兵衛 / 慶次x半兵衛※	本文寫於2010年動畫第二季在播時※	2019 - 現開始從Ｐ站搬運※	部分參考遊戲中英雄外傳設定





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ※ 秀吉x半兵衛 / 慶次x半兵衛  
> ※ 本文寫於2010年動畫第二季在播時  
> ※ 2019 - 現開始從Ｐ站搬運  
> ※ 部分參考遊戲中英雄外傳設定　

靈魂沈沒在幻夢深處，被捲進半虛實的漩渦，耳邊只聽見來自「慾望」的聲音，將來自外部的吶喊完全阻隔。但我們確實醒著，並感受到醒著的痛楚，同時又如造夢一般，無視一切恐懼地往前衝……這樣子的我們算是野心勃勃還是純粹呢？   
  
所有的答案已經模糊不清，此刻渾身都被冰冷暗影所包圍，不過那都是必須的……無法逃避的過程。沒有陰影的空間，就是一無所有的空白，這雙眼睛正從暗處注視一切，並看顧立於榮光中的你。   
  
秀吉……   
  
  
  


  
  
  
那個時候，半兵衛在稻葉山城大鬧了一場。   
  
把城主嚇得大驚失色後就將整座城原封不動的還回去，同時也給自己留下了一個避世的借口。就在他才開始隱居生活後不久，秀吉便主動造訪了。   
  
雖說對外來者們一直都擺出不理世事的態度，事實上半兵衛仍然掌握著外頭的消息，而對於秀吉這個人也略有耳聞。聽說他總是連同一名好友到處作反，期間也開罪過不少人，但充其量都只是小孩惡作劇的程度。   
  
「真好呢，在這種時勢也可以盡情玩樂。」   
  
半兵衛知道對方十成是因為稻葉山城的事才對自己感興趣，但已經決定不理世事的他也沒怎在意對方的理由。反正呆著也只是看書，現在也就多了個聊天對象，對於半兵衛來說也沒什麼所謂。   
  
面前的秀吉體格是自己的雙倍，造粗壯得誇張的雙臂也不是一朝一夕可以練成，不管怎說他無疑是一副好材料……倒是和那一臉和善的笑容似乎和他可怕外形不太相稱。   
  
為何如此四肢發達的人，內心卻是一副無害的樣子？   
也罷，與其讓這種力量要被無能的主君濫用，倒不如胡胡鬧鬧更好。   
  
「在互相切磋之下，雙方也一定會因此而變強……比起連累百姓的戰爭，我認為堂堂正正地打架，是強化自己的最好辦法。」秀吉注視著自己帶著傷痕的拳頭，微笑著，那雙眼是如此的透澈澄亮，對於自己的想法深信不疑。   
  
這樣聽起來好像很天真，至少一開始已是城主之子的半兵衛，從沒讓自己的思想停留在如此純粹的層面。從外界看起來，把菩提山城讓給弟弟而出走的自己，看起來是如此無欲無求，但隱居以後他從未有過如此單純而又有生氣的想法。   
  
不過，當他把秀吉的話再咀嚼一遍時，又覺得不無道理。   
  
「秀吉殿，你的想法我也不否定，不過……亂世是不講道理的，你也明白吧？」半兵衛本來並不想說出這種潑冷水的話，但在發現之時已說出口了。他並不討厭秀吉這個人，令他這麼說的原因，也許是他有點羨慕吧？羨慕這個可以自由地追尋深信之物的人。   
  
意外地，秀吉好像完全沒被這番話打撃到：「那就讓所有人明白這道理吧。」   
「讓那些為力量所迷惑的人，明白戰爭是錯誤的……這種事真的能做到嗎？」   
「終有一天會做到的，那是我的夢，也是所有努力追求幸福的人……的夢。」   
「幸福……嗎？」半兵衛愣了一愣，還是覺得從一個魁梧的大男人口中吐出這些話很不可思議，而且對方還比自己年長吧？相比之下自己又像什麼，簡直就是連活著都沒有實感的存在。   
  
自己從小就體弱多病，完全沒法想像自己會和其他小孩一起到處胡鬧。然後，在得知自己只能多活十年左右時，感覺可是相當平靜，他自己也在懷疑……知道十多年後就會死的自己，其實真的活著嗎？心裡充斥著空虛還有疲乏，彷彿一切都沒所謂了。   
  
在把城還給龍興時，他不認為對方會因此而改過，但他突然又覺得沒所謂了……只有一種想離開原地的感覺，所以不知應該往何方走，走多遠……因為就算再走，也走不出自己的宿命。每次和秀吉道別時，半兵衛也認為他應該不會再來了。他應該很快又沈迷在和好友到處打架的生活上……   
  
然而，事實並不如半兵衛所想。   
隔了幾天，秀吉又來了，臉上還帶著一點擦傷的痕跡，但心情看來很好。   
  
「半兵衛殿，前天我和慶次到本願寺那邊挑戰了，全都是體魄很強壯的人，你知道吧？」   
  
半兵衛把送到嘴邊的茶杯稍稍移開，本以為今天不會有人拜訪，當秀吉出現時還真是嚇了一跳。幸好他並沒有喝下那口茶，不然可能就要失態了……於是他極力擺出很平常的表情，微微點頭：「啊…我知道，尤其是胸肌和腹肌吧？但我認為你絕對不輸給他們的……」   
  
「他們口裡一直說肌肉、肌肉的……慶次他因為只顧著笑，還不慎被揍了一拳啊！」   
「什麼？竟有這種事？」   
  
因為聽起來太蠢了，半兵衛忍不住笑起來。秀吉看著對方的笑臉，呆了半晌……因為半兵衛一頭銀髮再加上蒼白的臉色，整個人彷彿都沒有實感。從第一眼開始是覺得他很漂亮，擁有完美的臉部輪廓，同時又帶著某種說不出來的缺憾。   
  
當看到他的笑容時，才感到對方像個人。   
  
「秀吉殿，怎麼了？」   
  
「啊，沒事。我只在想，如果你和慶次見面了，一定會感到很高興的。」秀吉認為，像慶次這麼活躍的人一定可以令半兵衛有點生氣的：「而且，那傢伙最近老是懷疑我背著寧寧去做什麼事，我說你是我的朋友，他還是有的沒的胡說一大堆，看來我得把你介紹給他認識了！」   
  
「原來你已有妻室了？真是意外啊……」   
  
半兵衛沒想到過著這種生活的人原來已經成家立室，令他再次感到面前這人的不可思議。   
  
「說來慚愧，半兵衛殿一定會認為我很胡鬧吧？不過我和慶次的親人……總是一直微笑著，看著我們回家。其實百姓們，都只是想要過這種生活……但是，只作無義戰爭讓國家四分五裂的人，根本無法強大到去守護這種生活啊……」   
  
本來微笑著的秀吉說到後來就沈起臉色來。   
  
看著這表情轉變的半兵衛，未能想像到秀吉所說的那種溫暖，但同時也覺得，像秀吉這種身分這種地位的男人，有這種想法實在很難得。如果是他的話……不，不行，他太善良了。   
  
留意到半兵衛不語的苦笑，秀吉往他湊近了一點：「抱歉，說了些無謂的話。」   
  
「不，沒這回事。」   
「他們都是溫柔的人，如果半兵衛殿也在的話……」   
「我的話未免有點突兀了吧？畢竟是毫無關係的人。」   
  
半兵衛微笑著，身子傾後了一點。   
他好像下意識的想逃開，就像知悉世事卻不願干涉一樣。   
  
「怎會毫無關係？半兵衛殿是我的好友……」秀吉的語氣起初有點強硬，但想了一想又有點猶豫：「雖然……這可能是我單方面的想法，說起來，一開始都是我不請自來……」   
  
「不是這樣的，秀吉殿。」想不到嘴巴比思想更早否認了，當回過神來時，自己的身體已再次傾前，而已離秀吉的臉非常的近。心跳好像亂了一拍，也意識到自己好像暴露出失神的模樣。直到這刻，秀吉才感到半兵衛果然是比自己年輕的人。   
  
對於半兵衛的否認，他打從心裡感到高興，於是就乘著勢，拍一拍對方那單薄的肩膀：「就這樣決定，明天我來接你，一起去京都走一走吧。」   
「咦？我還是……」   
「那明天見了，半兵衛殿。」完全沒讓半兵衛有機會拒絕，說完這句秀吉就匆匆離去，留下呆著的半兵衛。過了近十秒，半兵衛懂得苦笑：「真是……胡來。不過我竟然會被這種胡來的傢伙弄得失去方寸……」在喃喃自語之後，他又獨自笑起來。   
  
說起來，有多久沒像現在這般笑著呢？


	2. Chapter 2

## 02

  
半兵衛不知道為何自己會不厭其煩地聽著與自己無關的事，這簡直就像是為了消磨難熬的時間般……得悉自己生命大限後，反而感到日子過於漫長。其實他深知這是因為他已結束了自己的路。對於停滯不前的人來說，時間彷彿都是多餘的。

一切像已定格，不管是快樂還是苦痛……在寂靜的竹林後面，一切都只是一個虛無的世界。也許竹中半兵衛這個人會就此消失吧？又或者，這只是他自以為是地認為這是聰明的做法。直到秀吉出現……聽著這個人掛著一張自信的笑臉，把自己和友人兒嬉又大膽的行徑一一訴說，半兵衛卻感到很諷刺。

他開始懷疑，自己失去的真的只有時間嗎？

「半兵衛殿，要不要先休息一下？」

兩匹馬並排而行，略帶濕氣的涼風輕撫著臉，比起剛剛過去的寒冬，這種溫度感覺很舒服，但秀吉仍是關切地往旁邊騎著白馬的人問道。

「才這個路程沒有必要吧？秀吉殿太誇張了，不必過度顧慮。」很久沒出行了，對半兵衛來說感覺還不錯，而且秀吉看起來好像非常高興……真是奇怪的人。不過心情會因為這個人的笑容而感到寬容，也許自己也一樣很奇怪。

「是嗎？因為半兵衛殿的臉色總是很蒼白，而且看見你有吃藥……病沒還有好嗎？」秀吉打量著旁邊的半兵衛，真是個氣質和白馬一樣高貴的青年。平時在屋內因為光線的影響，也看不見真正的膚色，而現在暴露在陽光底下的他，確實不是一般的白。

「不用在意，這不礙事。」半兵衛輕輕一笑，這時秀吉才留意到那淡色的雙唇，因為色澤的關系，總有一種女性的感覺。這也是為什麼他從第一次見面就覺得對方美得不像一個男子……而半兵衛也知道秀吉在望著他的唇，但他好像不以為意：「我知道秀吉殿在稻葉山城的事件後就到處打探我的住處。不過，現在到底是什麼原因非得要讓我出行不可呢？」

聞言，秀吉才急忙把目光移開：「果然令你困擾了嗎？」  
「不，我不是這個意思。只是，你應該知道我已經打算退隱了吧？」  
「哈哈，半兵衛想得太複雜了。我只是很想和你交朋友而已……而且，我認為半兵衛此行一定不會後悔的。」秀吉的語氣非常肯定，雖然都是說著很主觀的感受，半兵衛卻找不到話語去否定。於是他也不勉強去想了，只昂首仰天，看著蔚藍晴空，露出會心微笑。

儘管國內戰爭不斷，美麗的晴空依舊存在，耀眼的太陽仍然照遍大地。這片草地，這條河川，在還未染上血色之前，還是如此的怡人、柔美。

這時候的京都，正值櫻花盛開，空氣中一直彌漫著甜香，那些女性都穿得很漂亮，男性也是……不，基本上，半兵衛只看見遠處有一個穿得又紅又黃的男性。

還真是花肖啊。

那個男人兩邊各擁著一個女生，走得大搖大罷，當走了好幾米後，突然就往自己的方向跑近，還大叫大嚷：「秀吉──！你總算是來了……竟然還帶著一個小美人？」  
「小美人？」半兵衛滿臉疑惑，把這個好色大叔才會說的字眼低聲唸一遍。  
秀吉對著那個穿得很誇張，同時紮著一大條馬尾的青年，以很熟稔的語氣回應著：「慶次，我不是告訴你別這麼輕挑嗎？」  
「你沒資格教訓我吧……」慶次步近半兵衛的馬旁，瞪著那張白晢小巧的臉看：「嗯……仔細看看，果然是個美女啊！說什麼和美濃的竹中半兵衛交了朋友，秀吉你謊也撒太大了！」

「慶次！」

「仔細看的話……慶次君不也是一臉色老頭的臉相嗎？」慶次的那句「美女」似乎戳中了半兵衛的痛處，本來可以待秀吉出面的，卻還是忍不住「還撃」了。  
只是，聽見對方放得很輕的聲音後，慶次一時間好像還未意識到對方的性別，還握起對方的手：「語中帶刺啊……帶著辣味的女性果然不一樣，所以……呀！痛痛痛！」  
慶次還未說完，已被火速跳下馬的秀吉扯住辮子：「真是太失禮了，慶次！在你面前的這位就是半兵衛殿啊！」  
「咦？」

因為馬尾被扯著，慶次也被迫仰著頭，目光剛好落在騎馬的半兵衛身上。

剛剛大概太注意他的臉了，雖然身形很纖細，但的確是穿著男裝而且腰間也繫著劍。他看著半兵衛一身輕盈的跳下馬，發現對方比自己還矮半個頭，盯著自己的紫眸明顯的不爽……此刻慶次不肯定自己是否已接受對方是男的，只可以肯定……半兵衛感覺很可愛。

「抱歉了，半兵衛殿……」秀吉語帶尷尬的聲音傳到半兵衛耳中，後者馬上收起凌厲的目光，轉而露出柔和的微笑：「在下又怎會如此小器呢？畢竟早前已聽說慶次君是個做事不經大腦的豪快之人了。」  
對於初次見面的半兵衛，慶次一開始已經很不客氣：「這是誇獎我嗎？」  
「當然了。」半兵衛揚一揚眉，不知何解就是很想挖苦面前這個人。

然而，對方竟然沒生氣，還表現得很高興，這令他感到非常意外。也許，就是因為慶次他敢作敢言，不苟小節，才能在這時勢中保持著樂觀的態度。有著這種朋友的秀吉，會懷著如此純粹的希望也不足為奇。

「慶次有時候也太孩子氣了。」秀吉一臉拿他沒法的表情，但看起來還是非常享受這種氣氛。半兵衛看著粗獷面孔的露出柔和之色時，心情彷彿完全舒緩了……雖然這樣想很天真，如果每個人也能掛著這種笑臉就好了。  
「不……」半兵衛笑著搖頭：「如秀吉殿所說，是個有趣的人啊！」

帶著香甜的微風柔柔吹送，純白中薄帶粉色的花瓣擦過半兵衛的臉。春光，明媚……本打算在竹驢渡過餘生的半兵衛，突然又覺得，能看見這片風景真好。


	3. Chapter 3

## 03

  
大概因為早在年少時已知悉自己的命運，所以從沒有在親人面前表露什麼明顯的情緒，即使小時候被龍興侮辱欺負，看起來也是不為所動的模樣。作為一名武士，國家、主君、仕途等等永遠都比家人重要。成大事的人都不能感情用事，半兵衛是這樣認為的，但不代表他很喜歡這種生存方式……只是這個時代造就了武士的道義，偉大而悲哀的道義。

不管如何，他都覺得自己沒有傷感的餘地。畢竟能改變現狀的並不是自己，即使擁有才智也只能跟隨時代所定下的生存方式。

他並沒有什麼野心，一直都因體弱而被認為是沒出色的人，也許自己只想否定別人的看法才做出驚人的舉動。如果是這樣的話，自己的行為也和慶次他們一樣孩子氣。然後隱居的自己就像一個玩厭了的孩子……對，早已厭倦這片天下了。

「沒想到秀吉的朋友是個如此漂亮的男子呢……」說話的女子留著一頭柔軟的黑髮，看起來很溫柔賢淑，尤其是那笑容，漂亮而溫暖，她就是秀吉的妻子寧寧夫人。

「說到漂亮…實在沒有這回事。」半兵衛感到自己的聲線有點不自然，他沒料到自己會處於一個如此熱鬧的飯局中。坐在一起吃晚飯的除了秀吉夫婦，還有慶次和他叔父利家以及利家的妻子。事實上，半兵衛已很久沒處於如此熱鬧的狀況了，這些年來甚至想逃避。

「別再逗他了，看這孩子都一臉不好意思對吧？」利家大口大口的吃著，又幫半兵衛說話。  
「你別被騙了，利！這傢伙嘴巴真的很毒……嗚！」  
慶次說得興高采烈，卻被利家的妻子阿松從後踹了一腳。然後她走到半兵衛的身旁，語氣又突變得溫柔：「半兵衛殿請別客氣，要吃多一點！」  
「感謝妳的款待，飯菜真的很美味。」半兵衛露出柔美的笑容，此刻他確實有點眷戀這種溫暖。然後在意識到慶次的目光時，他又不悅的瞪回去：「你在看什麼？」  
「沒什麼，只是覺得半兵衛你這樣笑著不也很可愛嗎？為何對我就要冷冰冰了？」  
「哼，我可以看見你的蠢臉就笑不出來了。」

半兵衛故意別開臉不讓慶次看到，同時目光又落在秀吉和寧寧身上。  
這時秀吉靠過來搭上他的肩膀：「怎樣？大家都很溫柔吧？」

「謝謝你邀請我來，秀吉殿。」半兵衛盡可能露出很高興的表情，他不知道自己的臉會不會很奇怪。他並不認為這裡的氣氛不好，只是……太過美好了。就是因為活在這種環境中，秀吉和慶次才可以自由自在，做自己喜歡的事，懷著只有自己才相信的夢。

和這些人一起吃飯談天的感覺，就像造夢一樣。為什麼會這樣？

明明百姓們都應該過著這種生活……然而，戰爭卻令離別和痛苦變得理所當然。半兵衛開始懷疑，自己是不是也在亂世中變質了，他想逃離，不希望看見自己醜陋的變質……只要什麼也不去做的話，這個戰亂不休的國家早晚也會步向滅亡，不過在那之前，自己也早已不存於人世。

  
  


  
「半兵衛，你在發什麼呆？」

一件外套從上方丟下來，蓋住半兵衛的頭。他將外套挪開，同時看見梳著長馬尾的青年坐到自己身旁。在二人面前的是前田家的花園，半兵衛剛剛就坐在睡房門外沈思……晚飯過後，本來半兵衛想就此回去的，卻被秀吉所挽留，最後就被慶次拉著到他家去過夜了。

「誰一個人呆著不是這樣子？才不像你老不肯安靜。」  
「因為我不是一個人喔，還有夢吉！」

小小的猴子聽見自己的名字，就從慶次的衣服中冒出頭來，一臉好奇的望著半兵衛。

「哼！」半兵衛冷漠的別過臉去，無視夢吉的目光，但夢吉卻伸出小手去摸他的臉，嚇得他整個人彈開，還差點失平衡倒在地上。  
看見半兵衛的反應，慶次忍不住笑了：「難不成半兵衛你害怕猴子嗎？」

「才不是！我只是未被猴子觸摸過而已！」半兵衛反駁時臉也紅了，反倒是慶次因為他的反應而顯得愈來愈高興，他開始感到自己被耍了。

「你仔細看一下，不覺得牠像縮小版的秀吉嗎？不過當然這孩子可愛多了……」

慶次把小猴子遞過來，半兵衛半帶猶豫的抱在手裡，打量著這張小小的臉和毛髮的伸展方向，再聯想秀吉的臉。明明是相差很遠的外形，不知何解又覺得很吻合。

「怎樣？半兵衛也是這樣想吧？」  
「沒有！你少胡說……啊！」在半兵衛緊張反駁時，夢吉突然鑽進他的衣服內，被毛絨絨的東西磨擦著肌膚的感覺太奇怪，在掙扎期間衣服也被拉亂了。突然，他又感到有一雙溫暖的手伸進衣服內，正當他想反抗時，就看見對方把夢吉給捉出來了。

「哈哈，嚇著你了吧？看來夢吉也很想跟你做朋友啊！對吧？夢吉！」

慶次笑得一臉燦爛，但目光又不自覺的落在對方衣服散亂也露出的軀體上。他發現面前的人真的很瘦弱，只有薄薄的肌肉看來是有刻意鍛鍊過，因此身體的線條也是纖細得漂亮。而且他的肌膚真的比女孩子還白，甚至可以說是欠缺血色……不管怎樣說也有一種禁斷的美。

「你在盯什麼？我要睡了，你快滾出去！」半兵衛尷尬的拉好自己的衣服再用外套包著自己。  
慶次驚覺自己竟然盯一個男人盯得入迷，但極力裝成不在意：「又不是女人，怕什麼？」  
「被男人盯著看的感覺噁心死了！」而已慶次提起「女人」，令他回想起有關龍興的不快回憶。所以，當被稱讚漂亮時，心裡還是不期然起了疙瘩。

「就是因為漂亮才想多看幾眼呀，這不是應該高興才對嗎？」

慶次老實不客氣地說出令他起疙瘩的話，半兵衛極力抑壓直豎的毛管，用力推開面前這個輕挑的青年：「從你口中聽見一點也不高興！」

到後來，不知趕了多久慶次才肯回到自己房間去。終於安靜下來，半兵衛才想起自己好像很久沒有如此激動了……真是失態。以往被龍興故意欺負侮辱時也能沈得住氣，現在卻拿這個笨蛋青年沒法。說起來，整個晚上和慶次也沒什麼深入的對話，只是純粹為了一些小事對罵，不知不覺卻耗了這麼久。

「奇怪的笨蛋，我怎會跟他一起瘋的……」

半兵衛側躺下來，看著天上澄澈的月色，自嘲似的輕笑一聲。  
閉起雙眼，感覺心裡很寧靜，嘴角也不期然細細輕揚。


	4. Chapter 4

## 04

  
深夜強風噪動，樹葉婆娑之聲伴隨著進入夢鄉的步伐，將意識帶進一個生動而富有色彩的夢境。已經有多久沒造過這種夢了？在覺悟到生命大限後，即使心情沒有明顯消沈，夢境卻一直都是灰白而沈悶。

而這一次，他夢見很多人在歡笑著，沒法清楚聽見他們在說什麼，只記得那是幸福的聲音。某人一直拉著自己的手，在催促自己加快腳步，彷彿在急於向自己展示什麼，彷彿……在前方還有什麼值得期待的事物在等著他們。

不知道走了多久，但最後在到達那個地方前就醒過來了。

半兵衛一臉呆滯地坐起來，身體彷彿仍留著夢的痕跡，一種剛剛奔跑完的疲累，迷糊的意識仍在思考著，夢中那人究竟要讓自己到什麼地方去，要帶自己去看什麼。

啪啪──

鳥翼拍動的聲音終於令半兵衛真正醒來，半張的雙眼一下子瞪大並開始環視四周，想起自己身處何地時他又苦笑著自言自語。

「沒想到這地方也真的蠻舒服，不過……」

  
  


  
時間是清晨之後，正午之前，街道還是如此悠閒安靜。秀吉來到熟悉的前田家門前，馬上就聽見門後傳來熟悉的吵鬧醒。木地板被踏得砰砰作響，一點也不得體的足音伴著慶次的慘叫，當然也少不了阿松生氣的叫罵聲……就如意料之內，下一秒大門就被猛力撞開。

「是秀吉啊？嗨──」破門而出的慶次看見熟悉的來者，一臉輕鬆地揮起手。  
「慶次！這次你別想逃掉！」從後追上的女性一手捏住馬尾青年的耳朵，這時，某人纖瘦的身影也隨女子身後步出，緩慢的腳步和混亂的氣氛全不相配。

「半兵衛殿！」看見那人的秀吉臉上展露明顯的喜色：「午安，昨晚睡得好嗎？」  
「託賴，秀吉殿。」半兵衛點點頭，同時避開阿松攻擊的慶次也閃到他背後。長得比半兵衛高大的他曲起雙腳，抱著這單薄的肩膀縮在他身後。  
「慶次你又惡作劇了嗎？哈哈！」這種吵鬧似乎是司空見慣的事。  
「他似乎對前田殿作了什麼不好的事。」  
「什麼嘛！你要把我的事出賣給秀吉嗎？半兵衛！」

慶次擺出不悅的樣子，本來搭在半兵衛肩上的手往前伸，變成緊抱著他的樣子。

「你放開……」

半兵衛為慶次的行動感到驚訝，但面對阿松和秀吉的目光，他決定先忍著。反正這樣下去，總有人會阻止背後那個胡鬧的笨蛋吧？

「咦咦？怎麼了半兵衛？你不罵我嗎？還是在別人面前要當乖孩子喔？」

聽見慶次故事作弄的話，半兵衛感到臉龐一陣熱氣湧上。下一秒，在慶次懷內的自己就被秀吉扯過去，而雙手落空的慶次被阿松的掃帚正正打中臉部。

秀吉沒好氣的對倒地的慶次訓話：「真是的，我不是叫你別戲弄半兵衛殿了嗎？」  
「抱歉，我們家的慶次真是太失禮了。」踏在慶次身上的阿松不好意思的回望半兵衛。  
「請別這麼說，我並沒有放在心上。而且得到各位的款待，在下真是感激不盡。可惜今天我就得回去了……」說到這裡他也抬頭望向身旁的秀吉：「請容我再次感謝你的邀請。」  
反倒是秀吉感到有點意外：「這麼快就回去？多玩幾天也沒關係吧？」  
「抱歉。其實是因為和舍弟約好讓他這兩天造訪，我不在的話他會很困擾的。」  
「原來半兵衛有弟弟啊？」被踩在地上的慶次反應很大：「性格如此乖僻還以為是獨生子呢！想不到竟是為人兄長……嗚啊！痛！阿松姐……啊啊啊！」  
秀吉無視慶次的慘叫，拍拍半兵衛的肩膀：「明白了，我送你回去吧？」

「那麼我也……啊！啊啊！」聞言，慶次欲爬起來，卻未能如願：「不要扯我的馬尾啊！」  
明明狠盯著慶次的阿松一回頭又是溫柔的笑臉：「真可惜呢，不過日後只要半兵衛殿有空，這裡隨時都歡迎您的！」  
「感謝妳……」很少接觸這種女性的半兵衛笑得有點生硬，語畢，他又瞄一瞄注視著自己的秀吉：「我自己回去就好，不必勞煩秀吉殿多走一程。」  
「不，我衷心希望可以送你，今次來去匆匆，看來也只能在旅途中與你詳談了！」  
「是嗎？」這樣說起來，半兵衛心裡的確期待和秀吉談話，雖然沒什麼具體的話題。本來慶次也嚷著要一起來的，但他似乎還要繼續被捧……於是，半兵衛最後也帶著諷刺的笑容，同時又以溫柔的語氣跟他道別「也感謝慶次君的照顧了，請你要好好保重。」

這真是快樂而難忘的一個晚上，但踏上歸途的半兵衛心裡又因為能回復到正常生活而鬆一口氣。為什麼會有這種矛盾的感覺？這是懼怕幸福的表現嗎？就像昨天的夢那樣，在心存期待之時，彷彿又有另一把聲音在喝止。

「半兵衛，可以這樣叫你嗎？如果你覺得太失禮的話……」

兩匹馬並排而行，當來到無人的草原時，秀吉略帶猶豫的道出這個唐突請求。

「沒關係，秀吉殿本來就比我年長吧？慶次君早就直呼在下的名謂了。」雖然半兵衛待人有禮，事實上他又不太在意別人說自己的稱呼，反正對隱居的他來說這些稱呼都無意思。

「那麼，也請半兵衛稱呼我為秀吉好了。」  
「謝謝您的親切，但這樣好像有點不合禮節吧？」

不過，這樣的秀吉的確令他感到自在。

「我們是朋友，沒什麼長輩之分，只是以好朋友稱呼而已。」

聽著秀吉單純的說法，半兵衛也不反感。其實可以像慶次那樣，說什麼話也不用深思熟慮，不要面子的裝熟，可能會更快樂吧？在沈默片刻後他又抬頭微笑。

「如果秀吉是這樣希望，那好吧。說起來，你們都是奇怪的好人啊……」  
「你說……奇怪？」

面對秀吉錯愕的表情，半兵衛轉為苦笑：「前田殿夫婦是受命於織田家吧？他們不可能不知道……我現在仍屬齋藤家。這件事，秀吉你應該很清楚才對。」

本以為氣氛會因此而僵化，但秀吉回答時卻意外的輕鬆：「那又有什麼關係？我們都期待著有一天不用再自相殘殺，大家一起笑著。雖然到處還是戰亂不斷，但至少在可以掌握的地方，我們可以毫無顧慮的交朋友！」

這說法未免想得太美了，半兵衛不禁偷笑一聲……不過，真是太美了。秀吉口中的國家，看起來太美了，如果可以實現的話就好了。想到這裡，半兵衛又搖搖頭。

「果然奇怪呢……」  
「半兵衛才奇怪吧？有如此的美夢，為何總不肯去正視？」  
「……咦？」秀吉一言似乎觸動了某條神經。

不肯去正視？那是否就像那場夢一樣，那把喊止自己往前看的聲音，其實就是自己不想正視美夢的反映。見半兵衛沈默起來，秀吉又有點慌了。

「呃……我……難道這說法令你不高興了？」

明明前一刻還問出了重點，但馬上又回復到溫柔大個子的笨拙模樣，這樣子的秀吉真的沒法讓半兵衛討厭起來。該怎樣說？現在的秀吉看起來和天下完全扯不上關係，但往往又會在不經意間，流露出某種力量……那是無法以筆墨形容的力量。

半兵衛笑著輕嘆：「不，秀吉說得對……我們這些軍師有時會想出很多天馬行空之策，但說到底思想還是過於現實啊。」

所以，最後改變結局的往往是那種不現實的奇怪人物……  
就像現在的你，秀吉。


	5. Chapter 5

## 05

  
當伏上在桌上時，從木材中滲出的濕氣就能感受到寒冬消逝。冬日的嚴寒令人沈溺睡眠，但初春的沈重水氣同樣令人怠惰。

半兵衛瞄一瞄桌上一角，那裡放著弟弟帶來的醫師所留下的一大包草藥。最近延綿的春雨從這個早上開始就停下來，屋內屋外回復久違的寂靜。平時的他總是享受著這種安靜的孤獨感，但今天卻只感到陣陣鬱悶。指尖無意識地掃著書頁，紙張和墨水混和出獨有的氣味，對半兵衛來說可是無比熟悉的氣味……比起真實的天下，沈默靜止的書卷似乎還來得親切。

但他亦很清楚，只在紙張上行走是不會得到任何東西。  
說起來，自己到底想得到什麼？

  
  


「哇咧……這片竹林看起來很陰沈的樣子，而階梯有多長呢？」慶次回望身後，已走過的階梯看不見盡頭，而往上的前路也同樣是不見盡頭。他禁不住苦笑起來：「秀吉他來來往往這麼多遍，也真費力啊！對吧？夢吉。」  
「吱！」小猴子從衣服中鑽出來，發出認同的叫聲。  
「哈，夢吉一點也沒費力吧？真是令人羨慕的傢伙……」

 

本來和夢吉聊著的慶次，因為聽見前方的腳步聲而靜下，而對方似乎也因為聽見慶次的聲音而變得猶豫。但即使放慢腳步，不久後還是來到慶次面前。

迎面走近的是兩名男性，走在前面的比較年青，和半兵衛一樣束著銀髮，但身型比較健壯，感覺也好像較粗枝大葉。而跟在年青人後方是一個中年人，拿著藥箱看來是個醫師……因為階梯狹窄，慶次特地側身退到一旁，讓他們通過。當三人擦身而過時，銀髮青年回頭打量慶次。不知何解慶次感到一陣心虛，明明又不是要去幹什麼壞事，只怪自己裝扮太顯眼，被打量也是當然吧？但細看這名年輕人的眼神，又有種似曾相識的感覺……

不過可以肯定的是，對方似乎對自己的感覺並非正面。

「恕在下好奇一問……從大人的裝扮看來不是本地人，獨自前來這種人跡罕至的地方，是有什麼特別事嗎？」銀髮青年首先開口，語氣談吐意外地溫文有禮。  
「矣？我只是個四處遊歷的浪人，只是隨便閒逛啦！」慶次一如既往的輕挑，始終還是這種身分比較方便吧。說起來，這裡也算是齋藤的領土，被對方知道自己是前田家的人也不好辦。對了，主動報上名謂也可以減少對方的疑心：「還沒自我介紹，我叫夢吉！」  
「在下竹中久作。」  
「咦？」聽見對方的名字，慶次驚訝的瞪一瞪眼。  
「怎麼了？」  
「沒、沒事。哈哈哈……」的確，在這種時候還是裝傻比較好。  
但看樣子，這名叫久作的人似乎不太歡迎他：「上面可是什麼都沒有啊。」  
「是嗎？那我在附近隨便晃幾圈吧！」  
「那麼……請當心，看來不久後就會下大雨了。」看來慶次漫不經心的模樣還是起了作用，雖然久作看來半信半疑，最後還是沒有追問下去。  
「咦咦？你怎知道的？難道你會看天像？」  
「不，會看天像的並不是在下……那麼，告辭了。」  
「啊……嗯。」慶次用孩子氣的方式揮手道別，但這樣一來他就更肯定再往上走就會找到半兵衛。於是，在看不到盡頭的階梯上，他起勁地加快腳步……

  
  


「雨水的氣味愈來愈近了……」

半兵衛的頭仍舊貼在桌上，因為他從早上開始就感到腦袋很沈，看來如醫師所說是有點感染到風寒了，所以四肢感覺也很酸痛。呆了片刻，眼皮開始慢慢閉合，就在此時，面前的木門被人用無禮的方式打開。

  
「找到了～半兵衛果然是一副悶壞掉的樣子呢！」

  
雖然認識不是很久，但在半兵衛的印象中會這樣說話的人只有一個。

所以他毫不猶豫的抬起頭罵道：「到底是誰悶壞了？想不到你這笨蛋竟然會特地過來擾人清靜！」  
「別板起臉了，一個人在這裡很寂寞吧？」說著說著，慶次又毫不客氣的在書桌前坐下來，隨手拿起一本書翻著：「來到這裡我才相信你是文人，發怒時就完全不是那回事了。」  
「對著低俗的人就得用相稱的方式溝通，我這是尊重你啊！慶次君。」  
「果然是這樣，只要其他人不在了就會露出真面目……很過分耶，每句也是出口傷人的話。」慶次伏在半兵衛的書桌上假哭，他的動作令桌面有一半以上也被佔據了。  
「那請你馬上哭著跑回家去吧。」半兵衛冷冷的盯著慶次頭頂那幾條抖動著的羽毛。  
「真是的，這裡的人都不好客……」輕輕吐了一糟，慶次又抬起頭來：「話說，剛剛我遇見你弟弟了，叫久作沒錯吧？和我想像中差別蠻大的……」  
「哦……那你想像中的久作應該是怎樣的？」  
「我本以為是個可愛的小不點之類……不過，如果不是聽半兵衛說他是『弟弟』的話，還真分不清楚哪個才是哥哥呢！」慶次一手托著腮子，一手點著食指在半兵衛的臉前比劃：「你長得比實際年齡年輕，又孩子氣愛發怒……哇的一聲把主君的城搶了，然後又一走了之，真是任性啊！最重要的是，這張臉就像女孩子……」

之前一連串的貶意說話還沒有挑起半兵衛的神經，就說到「像女孩子」的時候，半兵衛半垂的眼眸突然往慶次一瞪。這股寒意令慶次不期然的頓住了……

「呵呵，慶次君。」下一秒，半兵衛馬上又露出燦爛的笑容：「這裡很悶焗，我們去散步吧？」  
聞言，慶次表現得很興奮：「咦？半兵衛想和我一起散步嗎？」  
「雖然你很令人生氣，但好歹也是秀吉的朋友。」半兵衛站起來，伸出手，向慶次作出友善的邀請：「走吧，慶次君……這裡的竹林可是很與別不同的唷。」


	6. Chapter 6

## 06

  
密集的竹樹將日光遮蓋，原已灰暗的天色讓竹葉的色澤頓顯黯淡，唯有那份天然的純香並未為天色所影響。竹樹之間並無明顯的道路，可見此地人跡罕至。風似乎變強了，在敝日的林間，微微一陣風亦足見令寒意包圍。

走得大搖大攏的慶次禁不住打了一個冷顫：「沒想到這月份也是意外的寒冷呢……」  
「只要夏天一到，就會變成避暑的好地方了。」儘管竹林中沒有什麼明顯的通道，半兵衛走去來卻不像漫無目的，不過這也難怪，畢竟他在這裡生活了一段時間。  
「看來真的很不錯啊！而且……愈走得深入，就愈有一種與世隔絕的感覺。」慶次抬頭仰視令人目眩的高聳竹枝，然後又瞄瞄半兵衛的背影：「能獨享這片風景確實令人羨慕啦……不過，半兵衛你不是有自己的城嗎？」  
半兵衛回答時完全沒有回頭：「那座城我已讓給久作了。」  
「說得像是送給弟弟的玩具一樣，還真的滿不在乎呢！」  
聞言，半兵衛終於回頭了，嘴角輕蔑地一揚：「完全沒正經的為前田家做事，自由奔放的慶次君沒資格說我吧？不過你說得不無道理。天下之大，那座小城真如玩具一樣。」  
「再小都還是長得比人類龐大嘛，哈哈……」  
「是嗎？」半兵衛面無表情的把臉轉回去，心裡暗罵還在傻笑的慶次是笨蛋。

那傢伙是笨蛋卻令人拿他沒輒，笨得太樂天，就算語中帶多少刺也無法刺進那厚厚的面皮。他聽著身後豪邁的足音，一步步聽起來鮮明而規律，直到有下一秒發出了不協調的聲音……

「哇！」慶次突然驚叫，然後聽到「啪」的一聲，半兵衛才回頭。  
馬尾男狼狽地按著屁股一直喊痛，泥土中則伸出了一條經人手切割的竹枝。  
即使面不尋常的事態，半兵衛看來仍舊一臉冷靜：「你怎麼了？」  
「痛死我了！即使及時閃過還是被從地下彈出的竹枝打中……」  
「不過，只打中那個部位已算很幸運了吧？」  
對方愛理不理的反應惹來慶次的不滿：「你怎麼還可以面不改容的？」  
半兵衛打量著對方痛苦的表情，揚起眉頭：「我說過吧？這裡的竹林是與別不同的。」  
此時慶次終於明白半兵衛笑容中的本意，也只好苦笑搖頭：「想不到這個隱敝的竹林會滿佈機關……難不成，全部都是你設備的嗎？」  
「不，是久作做的，當初出這個主意的也是他。」半兵衛拔出剛剛從地上伸上來的竹枝，又露出淡淡的微笑：「本來我也認為多此一舉，現在倒覺得很有用呢。」  
「哎呀，我好像墮進陷阱了……」得知對方企圖的慶次完全不感生氣，反而心裡有種莫名的興奮，也許就如他現在所言：「這竹林就像女性一樣，散發悅人清香同時又暗藏銳意，但愈是危險就令人愈想接近……這點和半兵衛你真的太像了！」  
「哦……？」半兵衛聞言抬頭，雙眼閃出寒光，但馬上又被笑容所掩蓋：「說起來……看來馬上就要下雨了，我們還是早點回去躲雨吧？」

說罷，就往慶次伸出手。

儘管深知對方沒可能態度突變，但面對眼前人漂亮的笑容，慶次彷彿頓失一切判斷能力……又或者是，他明知道會遭殃，仍甘願自投籮網的感覺。

懷著這種想法的他握上半兵衛的手，後者牽著他輕快的走了幾米路，然後慶次感到腳踏空了，同時手也被揮開了。完全不知道什麼時的他只感到一陣離心之力，眼前天旋地轉，不消兩秒，剛剛被撃中的屁股又感到一陣疼痛，他知道自己跌坐下來了。

「嘶！痛痛痛痛……即使是屁股，被連續攻擊的話……」慶次還沒搞清楚現在已開始吐糟了，他一張眼，只見一片沈沈的泥色，而面前的確是一面「泥牆」。

正確來說他是掉進一個洞裡去了……而且還滿身泥污。

「沒想到你還真的摔得如此完美啊！難道你的腦袋不是長在頭上，而是……」

地面傳來半兵衛的聲音，因為深度也有四至五米而且又是背光狀態，慶次完全看不清半兵衛的表情，但從語氣上看來他應該很滿意地笑著。慶次按著他那再次遭殃的屁股站起來，一臉無奈。

「我才想不到你真的這麼狠呢，半兵衛！」  
「嘿，你這樣子真狼狽。」  
「好過分啊……雖然我不像秀吉那麼壯碩，但自問外表也非常俊朗！為何半兵衛要討厭我呢？明明我也沒做過什麼讓你不快的事……」慶次抬高聲線，故意裝作不悅。  
不過最後那句話顯然把半兵衛惹毛了：「暴風雨就要來臨了，你就呆在這裡好好想一想吧，慶次君……不過晚上別嚇得哭了喔！哼哼……」

一陣譏笑之後，半兵衛頭也不回地離開，完全無視洞穴底下的呼叫。四周的光線比剛剛更微弱了，只要遇上暴風雨，即使是日間，竹林也有如黑夜陰暗。風吹得猛烈，氣流的叫囂彷彿在催促，半兵衛感到被吹涼了的額角痛得令他暈眩，於是加快回程的腳步。

「那傢伙，即使放著也不會有問題吧……」剛呢喃了一句，想到自己得趕快回去，沒想到在一輪狂風之後，密麻的雨點就降下來了。因為竹樹的枝葉不會長得很大，所以完全不擋雨，不消十秒半兵衛已被淋至濕透。

同時，他也聽見林中傳來陷阱發動的聲響和慶次的慘叫。

「又中招了嗎？」有一剎那，心裡閃過一絲類似擔心的情緒。但半兵衛馬上又踏出腳步，急步走出這片竹林。一路上心想，管他的，都是那個討厭的傢伙，害自己也淋濕了。

就教訓一下他吧……

雖然懲罰好像過重了，他也只是說了一堆不中聽的蠢話而已。半兵衛只是感到不爽，並說不上是非常討厭慶次……有時候不如說是妒忌吧？真正自由和真正享受著自由的人，笨一點又何妨？其實他自己很明白。

想到這裡，半兵衛已來到竹廬門前。  
正準備開門時，一隻滿是擦傷和泥污的手搭在他手背上。

「追…上……了……你真是太狠了……半兵衛……」背後的聲音帶著粗喘，但呼在耳背和後頸上的氣在冰冷的雨水中顯得異常暖熱。就算是半兵衛，此刻也愣住了，他想不到慶次竟會在這情況下追上他。沈默片刻之後，半兵衛冷著臉回頭：「你真是陰魂不散。」  
慶次咧嘴笑起來，雙手捧住對方略帶蒼白的臉：「我不是鬼魂啊！看吧看吧，是暖的對吧……咦？話說回來……半兵衛你的臉很燙呢……」  
「……髒死了，別碰我。」

半兵衛甩開他，轉身去開門。怎料甫踏進門內，就感到眼前一黑，雙腳一軟就蹲倒在地上。他按著自己前額，以手支撐著沈重的頭部，背後似乎有人在呼喚自己，但不知何解，不管是雨聲或是人聲，都變得一片模糊……


	7. Chapter 7

## 07

  
意識被暈眩所侵蝕，外間的聲音早被拒於千里之外，像暴雨一般的婆娑聲從腦袋傳出，令半兵衛一時還想不起外面真的下著雨。呆滯的他被放在布團上，也搞不懂自己是夢是醒。直到聽見木地台上亂七八糟的足音和透過布團傳至背部的震動，半兵衛才確定自己已醒過來了。

他發現自己正躺著，被子歪斜的鋪在身上，又濕又冷的感覺將他進一步揪回現實。其實他對慶次把自己扶著，和笨拙地攤開布團的事亦尚有一點印象，看來並沒有昏迷了很久。

「醒來了？」慶次大步大步的踏進來，看見半兵衛的目光回復焦點便露出很高興的樣子，聲線也抬得很高，對頭昏腦脹的半兵衛來說可謂非常吵耳。

事實上半兵衛也有點懷疑眼前的影像，因為正在步近的長髮男子一邊走，衣服就一邊脫，蹲到他身旁時，已經上身赤裸，雙腳的護甲都早已卸下來了。更驚人的是，他竟然拉著半兵衛胸前的衣布，一手把前襟扯開。

「哇！你幹什麼？」銀髮青年大驚失色，也忘記自己病弱之身，就使力推開對方了。  
慶次雖感到這種反應很新鮮，但還是擺出不悅的樣子：「別一副看待變態的樣子吧！又不想想你的惡作劇讓我們都渾身濕透了，你穿著那個感扭出一大桶水的衣服是想讓病情惡化嗎？」  
「咦？我……」經慶次一說，半兵衛才記起自己也被雨淋濕了。  
「你在發燒吧？真是不會照顧自己的傢伙呢！」  
「你……」接下來，讓半兵衛瞪大眼的不是這句挖苦的說話，而是因為慶次在大模斯樣的脫下褲子。當發現布團上的人瞪著自己時，慶次才打趣地笑道：「怎麼了？沒見過男人的丁字褲嗎？啊……我知道了，半兵衛一定迷上我的身體了！我的身體的確蠻好看的！」  
「胡說八道！你這個下流的蠢材！」半兵衛的眉角揪了一揪，他實在無法想像自己的住處會有個不知羞恥的裸男站著，真有點慶幸弟弟早已回去了。  
「好了、好了……你也該把全身濕掉的衣服脫下來了吧？因為你在門前昏迷了，只消一瞬間，連褲子都濕到緊貼雙腳，整個人沈重死了！」

馬尾男一邊說著，一邊迫近。

「我自己會換衣服……」半兵衛不甘被對方戲弄，憤然站起，但馬上又因沈重的暈眩感而跪下。然而，感到慶次的手再次掃上自己前襟時，半兵衛用盡氣力甩開他，再抓起被子包著自己：「我、我在被子裡脫……就好了。」

看起來很可笑的一種行為，但半兵衛深知自己沒餘力和慶次爭持下去，更不願意像他一樣不顧面子地脫清光……只能這樣做了，雖然不管怎樣他自己都覺得很丟臉。

在舌戰中佔上風的慶次感到一絲快意，同時覺得半兵衛的反應很可愛，忍不住想再逗他一下：「真是的……在害羞什麼呢？像個女人一樣……」  
「不是害羞！是因為會冷！」半兵衛把脫下的濕衣褲丟出來，紅著臉反駁。現在這種狀態即使對方踩中他的死穴，也無法教訓他了，所以只好忍下去。

長髮青年微微一笑，眼見病著的青年雖因怒氣而臉泛微紅，雙唇還是非常蒼白，從被子邊緣露出的肩膀和鎖骨感覺異常脆弱，彷彿再要他動氣就會馬上虛脫昏倒的樣子，所以玩笑看來也開得差不多了。

於是慶次拾起地上的衣服，抬頭朝半兵衛一笑：「躺一下吧，我去晾衣服。」

看著慶次的身影暫時消失在眼前，半兵衛帶著猶豫的躺下，將裸身完全捲縮在被子內。不久後，只穿著丁字褲的青年又回來了，這次他將馬尾也放下來，手裡拿著一小包的藥還有一碗水，坐到布團旁邊：「我在書桌上看到這些藥，看樣子你還沒有吃吧？」  
「嗯……」從認識到第二次見面也是一直吵架，想不到理由責罵對方的半兵衛卻顯得非常安靜，倔強的紫眸刻意不直視對方，只是微微點頭。

然後慶次扶著他肩膀，餵他吃了藥粉和水，短短過程中的動作絲毫沒讓他感到不適。有一刻半兵衛也想反抗，不過當他想行動時，自己已被餵食了。面對慶次溫柔的舉動，精明的半兵衛也一時技窮了……也許是發燒的關係吧？

本應要把這個無禮的傢伙趕回去的……對，多看一眼也覺得討厭。只是，外面滂沱大雨，他又只穿一條丁字褲，趕走他又真的說不過去。只好等雨停下，衣服也可以穿時再叫他走了。

這樣想著的半兵衛，目光自然落在慶次的腰背上，水滴從長髮中不斷滲落，皮膚的毛管都冷得拉起了。而且手臂上也有不少瘀傷和擦傷，應該是竹林的陷阱所致……此刻，一陣歉疚感流過心底，但另一邊的高傲又在維護著，這場內心掙扎，最後因慶次一個大噴嚏而中斷。

「慶次君。」  
「怎麼了？還有哪裡不舒服嗎？」慶次精神奕奕的笑著回頭，關心的語氣令歉疚感在半兵衛心裡大獲全勝。後者尷尬的別過臉，故作冷漠的模樣：「剛才放布團的櫃子不是還有一張被子嗎？」  
「說起來，這地方果然挺冷呢！」見到像貓一般高傲的青年彆扭的樣子，慶次好像有點不能自已，就像終於得到哪位高傲女性的好感一樣，帶著征服慾的興奮。只是，現在的對象是個男人……比女性更漂亮的男人。

他從沒想過一個高傲的男人也會有如此可愛的一面，剛剛有一剎那看見他的身體，即使沒有柔軟的大胸脯，卻沒由來的讓人食指大開，透現血管的雪白肌膚，有點病態，同時又惹起人性中的另一種病態。

心裡充滿暇想的慶次不知不覺已鑽進半兵衛的被窩去，然後理所當然的被搧了一記耳光。

「我不是叫你自己拿被子嗎？變態！真不該對你心軟……」  
一開始的叫罵還是很有力的，但再過幾秒就感到缺力了，大概是藥力和病情的影響。

慶次在被子下緊抱著這副瘦弱的身躺，早已看穿對方無力抵抗。儘管自己的身體被冷風吹涼，被窩下半兵衛的肌膚感覺竟然更冷，這令他忍不住把他擁得更緊：「只蓋一張被子，發燒中的半兵衛會冷吧？但如果我沒有被子，發燒的可能就是我了……所以，用身體取暖不就一舉兩得了？」  
「誰要和男人取暖……」

半兵衛完全無法掙開這雙手臂，全身的肌膚都感受到慶次肌膚，又硬又厚的胸肌，雙腳的線條，長髮的撫弄……然後一陣暖意漸漸從二人之間滲出來，雖然不想承認，這的確很舒服。拖著倦意的身體，令人眷戀的溫暖，就像寒冬清晨不願起床的感覺。

從未與人親近至此的半兵衛，覺得這種行為比想像中好太多了……內心的傲氣又要掙扎了，然而它卻與現在的自己一樣無力。

徒勞的壓抑加深疲累，但他卻從未探究那該有多深……彷彿抑壓著過活的日子已經太久了，令人疲於數算。是嗎？原來一直以來對生活的感覺是如此厭倦嗎？


	8. Chapter 8

## 08

  
密集的雨聲悄悄轉弱，從狂暴變得延綿，直到最後只剩從屋簷掉落的水滴，規律的聲響零星而鮮明。蠟燭經已燃盡，從室內陰暗的色調看來，現在應該已入黑了。意識中還拖著睡夢的感覺，眼皮亦顯得極度沈重。

半兵衛多次嘗試張開眼，但全身上下都像被倦意沈沈壓住，同時也發現空間中存在兩個人的呼吸聲，正當他在疑惑這會否是夢境的一部分，卻感到有什麼纏在小腿處。是自己的腿嗎？不對，為何胸前垂著會深色的長髮？還有，手……闊大而溫暖的手。

半兵衛伸出五指梳過這束長髮，再循著它的方向微微轉身，旁邊就躺著一個男人，但因為背光的關係完全看不清他的臉，而那個人似乎也正醒著。這時手臂感到一陣無力，只能輕輕攀著髮絲而上，並不自覺地撫上那個人的臉……

雨雲退去的夜空，被月光照得通明，冷藍的月色映到半兵衛蒼白又迷濛的臉上，令他的表情更顯性感。近距離注視對他的慶次，似乎將那隻撫上臉龐的手視之為挑逗。

「半兵衛，你真壞……即使你是男的，這樣色誘人是不對的唷。」  
「什麼色誘……你說話最好小心點……」認出慶次的聲音，半兵衛反射性的反駁，但說出來還是有氣無力的，而且還帶著輕喘細吟：「…嗯……頭很暈……全身…也使不出力……」  
「你啊……聲音怎可以這樣的？」半兵衛微弱的聲線彷彿在騷癢慶次的全身，平時都是被罵，只覺得感覺比一般男人細緻一點，沒想到呻吟起來時感覺會如此誘人。那不是一般求愛的誘惑，以往從女人身上也沒找到這種感覺，那就是企圖挑起內心瘋狂的感覺。

「……說什麼？我…什麼也……」半兵衛欲言又止，下半句被吐息所吞沒，一聲低哼帶著暖暖的呼氣吹到慶次嘴角，而慶次的目光也不自覺的落在對方微張的粉嫩雙唇上。  
「半兵衛……聰明的你會知道為什麼嗎？我會突然想吻你原因……」  
「你說……吻？」一時之間，半兵衛覺得自己似是明白對方的意思，昏沈的腦袋又無法進一步思考，然後在他回答之前，已被吻上了。啊，果然是這個……「親吻」這個字眼跟唇上的感覺結合起來，似乎得出了答案。不屬於自己的舌尖，同時逗弄著自己的舌尖，很濕很熱的感覺，分不清出處，感覺並不負面，卻讓四肢更加無力。

無聲的吻持續好一段時間，二人瑟縮在被窩中，在微寒的夜中發熱。兩個男人，明明扯不上關係的組合，正在這個映不進世人眼裡的地方，做著越軌之事。也許越軌的時刻永遠都容不下理智，所以理智至始的半兵衛也未能即時醒覺。

兩雙唇自然地鬆開，尚留數毫米的空間，讓他們滿足的感受著對方的吐息。直到冷空氣竄到二人之間，半兵衛才稍微有點意識，他呆望著面前這雙棕楬色的瞳仁，憑著殘留在唇上的感覺回想剛才發生的事，終於有一點難以置信的感覺了，難以置信得像夢境！

「嘿，我……是第一次和男人接吻，你呢？」慶次意悠未盡的以尖點著對方因接吻而微微泛紅的下唇，清楚地留意到當自己發問時，剛被吻過的唇不自然的抖了一抖。  
「說什麼傻話……我怎可能跟男人接吻？除非這是惡夢……」

聞言，慶次心裡馬上浮現一個很壞的想法，他也不知道自己可以在軍師面前想得如此陰險……其實自己也只在對方病得迷糊的情況下乘人之危而已。在良心的責備底下，他並沒有阻止自己使壞。雙手熟練地輕撫半兵衛捲曲的銀髮，並以對付女人的溫柔力度去撫摸著，他在賭，賭這個美麗的男人會喜歡，並沈溺在這種舒服的感覺中。然後，當半兵衛的目光又開始渙散時，他嚥了一口，湊到對方耳邊低語道：「如果是夢就沒關係吧？」  
「……夢？」從半兵衛的喉間，含糊的哼出一個單字。  
「怎麼辦？我想看看半兵衛興奮時的表情呢……」

雖然平時都吊兒郎當，但一開始慶次也沒想過會對一個感覺孤高的同性亂來。只是，出於作為一個人的慾望，愈是孤高的人就應該愈令人想看見他淫亂的模樣。他不去想什麼同性之事，只將一切歸納為「慾望」。

「什麼……興奮……唔！」此刻半兵衛還未想到什麼情慾之事，他還來不及理解，已感到某人的手冷不勝防的伸到腿間。本能上他有種被計算了的感覺，對於自己的無力稍有不甘，但當那隻手開始動起來時，他感到身體更軟了……和之前的不同是沈重消失了，而且還有種要飄起似的快意。很舒服，但同時又好像有種不被允許的感覺，大概這就是羞恥感。

慶次注視著半兵衛的臉，頭依然無力地垂在枕頭上，雙龐比之前多了一層粉色，眉頭緊皺而雙眼亦緊閉，那長長的睫毛令這張臉更令人心動。帶著輕喘的聲音在吟著住手之類的話，時而享受又時而迷惘……慶次感到自己的心跳得有點過快了，他沒想過男人手淫也可以如此煽情的。這令他想看得更多，貪婪地索求更多……

「用不著如此壓抑，這只是夢……什麼也不用顧慮，嗯？」  
「就算是夢……也……唔、唔！」

半兵衛拚命的想反駁，但不聽使喚的身體似乎在倒戈相向，以難止的亢奮淹沒他的思考。  
而慶次也邊加快手上動作，邊煽動對方去越軌。

「連造夢也要精密計算，不是太沒趣了嗎？說是隱居了其實還在介意他人的目光……即使秀吉如此看好你，始終還是個好勝的小鬼啊！」  
「……閉、閉嘴……呼……啊…住手……」  
小鬼總不肯承認自己是小鬼，這反應意外的率直，令慶次覺得他很可愛，忍不住要逗弄一下：「的確，半兵衛的這裡……果然是人細鬼大呢……」  
「你…胡扯……明明是個白痴卻把別人當小孩……唔！啊、啊……！」慶次嘲弄的說話似乎催化了體內的慾望，正當他極力否認同時，身體卻老實的解放了。快感跟自厭感同時流過心頭，但那個讓自己興奮了的人卻安慰似的吻上他前額，輕輕壓低聲線：「好好好，不是小鬼……我們都是頑皮的大人好了吧？即使是大人都還是會造著壞壞的夢喔。」  
「真的是夢……？我覺得…不對……」仍喘著的半兵衛感到四肢近乎癱軟，儘管感到很輕，又覺得這不是平常那種輕盈，有點非現實的感覺，這讓他的思緒漸漸跟著慶次走。  
「真是固執，都說是夢了！是夢啊，盡情胡來都沒有人會知道啊……」

沒有人會知道……  
聽起來很卑鄙的說話，這只是自欺欺人，去說服自己犯罪的藉口。

「……想造一場和現實完全不同的夢嗎？半兵衛。」

這樣被引誘，然後去引誘他人，又算是犯罪嗎？把一切都推卸給夢境真的可以嗎？  
不過，夢本身就是不保證能與責任扯上關係的東西。


	9. Chapter 9

## 09

  
「想造一場和現實完全不同的夢嗎？」

半兵衛知道在耳邊細語的人是誰，他討厭這個人……在夢中討厭，在現實中也很討厭。然而……只要在睡夢中，道德底線也可以拉到最低嗎？他說得沒錯，只要在誰也不知道的地方，暗藏心底的縱慾心理就會蠢蠢欲動。

剛剛的快感現在仍如蜜糖一般黏附其身，既甜膩又痴纏，儘管如何鄙視都掙不開。

他無法否認，肌膚被慶次的髮尾撫弄時的感覺其實很舒服。這個放蕩的男人，竟長著一雙不知廉恥的手，挑逗的技術還純熟到令人討厭的地步……既然是自己所作的夢，為何偏偏會是這個男人呢？

「不對，等一下……不應該是這樣的……等等……」想到這裡，半兵衛似乎有所動搖，但他微弱而沒說服力的聲線，似乎阻止不了開始探進體內的指尖。  
雖然一直在猶豫自己應否如此卑鄙，但當看到半兵衛有所反抗時，心裡的不甘又再次蒙蔽良心：「你想多了……半兵衛，反正都是夢，有必要考慮這麼多嗎？」  
「你……別再擾亂我！」半兵衛無力的搖搖頭，只是這行為卻令他感覺更加昏沈，已成俯伏姿勢的他前額深深陷在枕頭中，對方的手指伸進奇怪的地方，令他感到又痛又熱。即使如此，倔強的他還是極力否定：「就算是夢……也是我的夢，要不要做……由我來決定！」  
「只是，你沒發現到嗎？夢境往往都是胡鬧的，永遠都不會朝你想像的方向發展。」  
「痛！嗯……你的手指……啊……」  
「你的身體還真純潔，誘人的外表下的確是個正經的好孩子呢。」

指尖亦是感知快感的一個部分，那種熱度，那種生澀的緊迫感，已令慶次急不及待想馬上跟身下的尤物結合了。而對半兵衛來說，固然是疼痛，但令他更在意是從心裡蘊釀著的奇怪感覺，肉體無力反抗的他，只能在精神上把持住。

反正是夢……不，其實他知道自己醒著，不對不對……已經搞不清楚了。也許不弄清楚反而更好吧？就像身體慢慢習慣那個人的指頭，感覺不如想像中差。

不過那個討厭的慶次似乎卻抽出手指，令出神了的半兵衛感到一陣空虛而不自覺地吐出不滿的沈吟。他沒聽過自己的吐息，也對自己的聲音沒什麼興趣，也沒什麼感覺。然而，此刻他發現背後的人似乎因此而有所反應，從玩弄自己的指尖間，半兵衛感受到若隱若現的狂野，他覺得慶次似乎在忍耐什麼……他也當然知道慶次接下來要做什麼，只是他還不明白，為何他要忍著？像這樣用手幹著不是更身癢難當嗎？

「別心急嘛，我很快就會把你這裡塞得滿滿的。」

慶次的話令半兵衛的臉更加燙熱，腦子卻不爭氣的想像起話語裡頭的景象，令心臟跳得更加狂亂了。不過他不想承認這就是焦急。

「給我閉嘴……你這放蕩男！」  
「到現在還對我這麼兇嗎？那麼我不作聲就是……這次換我來聽你的了。」

在長髮青年乖乖閉上嘴同時，早已按捺不住的分身也終於進入對方的小穴。即使之前已適應了數根指頭，現在突然被又粗又硬的東西挺進來，那種衝擊卻是之前完全無法比擬的。

在前端頂到最深處時，半兵衛以為自己可以忍著不發出聲音……不過，看來他早估自己了。他慘叫一聲，馬上又倒吸一口氣想抑壓過去，但當慶次開始在身後動起來時，又痛又熱的感覺又讓他難以忍受。大概因為病著又吃了藥的關係，身體上一切能夠堅持的力度都已經沒有了。

「痛……唔、啊！停下來……慶次……」  
「喂！這不是……說停就能停的對吧？」

腰部使力在抽插，慶次說起話來也有點帶喘。他直白的埋怨，而看來半兵衛也無法明白對方何以有此般慾望。他不知道自己纖細的肢體，在白皙中泛紅的膚色，吃不消的反應還有如罪惡一般的誘人喘息，都是情慾中的助燃物。

「嗚……啊！啊……」無從掙扎的手緊抓著布團，半兵衛的視線被沾濕的前髮擋住，同時臉埋在枕頭上的他也看不見任何東西，這樣正好……他不想面對任何東西。沖上腦門的是火熱與暈眩，種種官能感覺霸道地將理智侵蝕。

此時，一雙手從身後抱起他的腰，將他的身子翻過來。背部感受到布團的柔軟，而帶涼的新鮮空氣也掃到臉上去。滲汗的手溫柔地替他撥開蓋臉的前髮，當那張闊大的手心離開視線後，兩雙目光亦對上了。在對望期間，那雙手已摸到下半身，將半兵衛修長的雙腿張開。

慶次的目光慢慢地掃遍全身，身體彷彿也因對方的視線而發熱，但倔強的半兵衛只是緊皺眉頭，拒絕所有肉慾的感受。不過慶次的分身仍深陷在他體內，當壓制自己的身軀又開始晃動起來，一切堅持都似被沖散，令人把持無從。半兵衛無法自己的喘著、呻吟著，他緊閉著眼，臉龐的燙熱彷彿都燒到眼皮上，帶暖的淚水滲過睫毛，無聲落下。

「這樣的你最可愛了……半兵衛。」  
「……」因為叫喚而張眼的半兵衛，很自然就瞄向對方臉上。慶次的臉也很紅，被汗水濕透的頭髮亂垂在臉上，這樣的他……也很性感。半兵衛很驚訝自己有這種想法，然而這樣想著同時又被對方衝撃著，他覺得自己這次大概要輸給這傢伙了。  
「你吸得我愈來愈緊呢……怎麼樣？終於坦率起來了嗎……終於想要我嗎？」  
「你別會錯意了……」  
「不過我可以回答你……我很想要你喔。」  
半兵衛愣了一愣，閃縮的目光在找地方匿臟：「我又沒問你！」  
「我總覺得你又會成為秀吉的人了，只要想到這裡，我就很想……」  
「是嗎？原來你是在妒忌秀吉嗎……」

半兵衛的語氣並沒有嘲諷的意思，卻說中了痛處。

一陣焦慮灼痛了慶次的心，他猛地彎起腰，雙手按著對方瘦弱的雙肩，比剛才更猛烈地在他的體內進出。他知道自己的動作過於粗暴了，看見半兵衛難過地呻吟、無力地喘息，興奮的感覺竟然有增無減。這下輪到他迷失在夢中了……他在欺騙自己，深信此刻醜陋的自己不會被人看見。

的確，對二人來說這都是藏於陰暗角落中的秘密。

粗喘，如野獸一般，過了好一段時間慶次才知道這是來自自己的聲音。

半兵衛顯得比剛才更虛軟，如此激烈的行為對一個帶病之人來說也太沈重了。慶次有點良心受責的感覺，但身體卻任性的不肯放軟，已經弄不清身體與精神之間，到底哪邊才是真實……在最後最狂暴的一輪衝撃過後，一切的狂氣亦完全解放，毫無保留地射在對方體內。


	10. Chapter 10

## 10

  
鳥嗚清脆而間歇地輕啄耳膜，一聲兩聲太過溫柔，操勞過後濃濃的睡意似乎不為所動。慶次以俯伏的姿勢睡著，被子抓成一團丟在他的背上，垂落的劉海搔癢著鼻頭，令臉部肌肉不時無意識的抽動著。朝陽漸漸冒出完整的形體，不復初現之時的陰柔。一束白光擦過屋頂的瓦磚，撲到水窪的鏡面上，受折射強化的光線顯得極為囂張，毫不客氣地打到慶次臉上。

「嗯…讓我多睡一會吧……」

裸睡的男子感到清晰的寒意，但對他來說似乎眼皮的重擔比較要緊。在回到夢鄉的半途上，經地板傳來的腳步聲在動搖意識的去路，雖然很輕但全身貼著地板的慶次能聽得一清二楚。赤足踏步的聲響不甚明顯，但感覺果斷分明，比起秀吉那種帶來明顯震動，這人的腳步反顯得更銳利。

當他步至身旁時，只感到一束細長的氣流劃過背部，伴隨著一陣暖暖的香味。慶次懶洋洋的翻過身，成仰卧狀的他一張眼就看到穿著浴衣的半兵衛正挎過他的身體。看來剛洗完澡的他浴衣並沒有穿得很整齊，走路時露出一邊小腿，但躺著的慶次能看得更多。他完全沒意識到異樣的氣場，還死性不改的表現得很輕挑。

「哇，好風景……」  
「早安啊，慶次君。」半兵衛露出嫵媚的微笑，他居高臨下的姿態似乎又流露著另一種性感。他將浴衣的下擺再拉開一點，瞧見對方驚喜的表情同時，水嫩的嘴角亦邪惡地上揚，然後一腳朝這張未睡醒的臉踩下去。

「痛！」慶次感到自己要流鼻血了，同時亦覺得半兵衛這種報復方式很誘人。

他雙手抓住這條細長的小腿，以腰力把上身撐起來，形成盤腿而坐的姿態，他雙手抬起半兵衛的小腿將其足踝墊到自己肩上，再往小腰上細滑白皙的肌膚舔了一口。

「哼。」半兵衛的嘴角抽得更明顯，他不著痕跡的將重心定在站著的一腿，然後往慶次的臉再狠狠地橫踹一腳。而被直接攻擊的當然痛得倒地，不過以他所知半兵衛是用劍的，多擅長遠距攻擊，所以腿功也沒有特別強勁，否則他的頸骨也難保完好。不過從臉側受衝擊的力度看來，半兵衛似乎沒怎留情，看樣子他絕對懷恨在心……

不，在這情況下沒可能不懷恨吧……

抱頭倒地的慶次邊喊痛邊觀察半兵衛的行動，而後者好像沒打算再攻擊他，直接繞到書桌前坐下，將靠在牆邊的劍拿在手上拔出來，並仔細拭抹著。

「咦？半兵衛……看來你已經好多了？太好了！」見對方沒動靜，慶次忍不住搭訕。  
「託賴，出一身汗好多了。」銀髮少年面無表情，注視著反映在劍上的自己。  
「是、是嗎？看著你發燒很嚴重，就覺得不能放下你呢！」  
「你真有心，不過昨晚你的行為真是令人不敢恭維啊。」半兵衛的語氣並無明顯的怒意，但雙眼依舊冷漠地垂著，也許這樣子的他比大發雷霆更可怕。  
不過慶次永遠都是大膽的，還在賭運氣：「一定是你造夢了，我明明一直在照顧你！」  
「要光著身子照顧？」聞言，半兵衛的眉揚了一揚。  
「這、這是因為……」本能反應想要解釋，但張開口吐出的卻只有沈默。  
「你也滿足了吧？那就滾回去，別再來煩我。」  
「半兵衛，其實我……我昨晚……」

慶次抓起被子擋著一下身，站起來似乎想向對方表達些什麼，例如昨晚突然的感情之類，然而要說是什麼感覺，他自己也搞不清。說到底，他覺得自己可能只想為自己開脫而已，想到這裡，良心又摀住他的嘴巴了。

「我們幹了。」半兵衛直白的一句令慶次錯愕，他沒等對方反應又再說下去，語氣仍十分平淡：「幹了，僅此而已。我覺得沒必要再說什麼，因為事實就是如此……所以你現在能做的和要做的……就是滾得遠遠的，別再讓我看見你就好了，慶次君。」

「等一下！半兵衛……我並不是想逃避！」心裡只有一種感覺，就是不想就此溜掉。  
「但你是逃避了，你以為我會這麼笨去相信那是夢嗎？」半兵衛露出輕蔑的淺笑：「不過沒能阻止你也是我的疏忽，算吧……就當是同情可憐的你吧。」  
「同情？同情我什麼？」  
半兵衛握著劍，原地站起來，表情充滿了冷漠：「你很寂寞吧？因為得不到寧寧夫人……不過如果我是她的話，也會毫不猶豫地選擇秀吉的。你這種長不大的小鬼只配用來玩玩……」

語畢，半兵衛心裡傳來不穩的悸動，他本來沒想過要說到這份上，不過現在就是煩躁得不得了，看見面前這張單純的表情就覺得很生氣，想扭曲這張真摯的臉。

「說什麼鬼話？明明比我小……」無疑地，慶次被這番話刺激到了，心裡激動起來，再沒餘地去想誰是誰非：「我昨天乘人之危……是我強暴了你啊！你還可以一臉不在乎？」

在慶次激動地發問之後，他感到自己被瞪了一眼。然後半兵衛揮了一下劍，狹小的室內即捲起一陣銳利的風，慶次只感到渾身刺痛。當風停下來，他發現自己只有不見血的紅痕，而房內所有物件都原封不動，也沒有損壞，感覺就如一輪無聲的怒吼。

「那麼，你想我怎樣？而你又能夠怎麼樣？」半兵衛利落地將劍收回劍套，歪起頭苦笑起來：「追究你也只是浪費時間，像你這種玩世不恭的人根本也付出不了什麼對吧？」  
「你……你至少也表現得憤怒一點呀！」

也許這種想法很幼稚，但這種冷淡反而傷到慶次的自尊。他又有點不明白了……為何自己非得惹怒對方不可呢？當對方露出不置可否的模樣，反而感失落了。一開始不是懷著玩樂的想法嗎？為何又會被對方惹毛了？

半兵衛嗤之以鼻，拿著劍直步向門外，他知道裸著的慶次不會胡鬧到追出來。

「你要我動真格的話，我想我會把你不起眼的那話兒切下來……哼，不過這樣很難跟秀吉交待吧？如你所說，這應該是不會被其他人知道的事。當然，我沒說過不生氣……」半兵衛背向對方，語氣冷漠而平靜：「我出去晃一下，希望回來時不會再看見你的臉。」

然後半兵衛沒等對方回應就起步走了，他相信慶次反應應該沒這麼快。其實說生氣，當然是有的，卻不如想像中強烈。就如慶次所說，他應該再憤怒一點才對……

儘管日出了，雨後的清晨仍帶涼意，空氣竄進單薄的衣布，撫摸著肌膚，未癒的風寒令他的手臂不時起疙瘩。他覺得很冷，低溫彷彿從內心慢慢滲出來，這種感覺令人落寞。他驀地佇足，因為身體突然記起某種暖熱的觸感，回憶起對方進入時的感覺和他才體內留下的東西，身體猛地顫了一顫，但這有別於平時的冷顫。

此時，遲來的激動才於心頭湧起。他咬著唇，關節劍伴著鏗鏘聲被拔出。劍影如飛舞的鐮刀在空氣中狂飆，破碎的竹葉與殘留的水滴，於狂風中零落飄散……


	11. Chapter 11

## 11

  
初春半吊子的溫暖無法將梅雨帶來的濕氣蒸發，慶次看著從屋簷下不斷掉落的水滴，又想起在半兵衛那邊聽過的雨聲。身處竹驢之內，會感覺雨水有如屏障，令身於其中的人仿如遠離塵世……說得沒錯，半兵衛的確帶著那種脫俗。

那傢伙一定恨透自己了。

即使如此，他美麗的臉依然未有扭曲，不管懷著何等情緒，那種挑逗的姿態仍舊無減……慶次不自覺回味起那踩著自己的美腿，但下一秒又自責似的猛地搖頭。他無法否定內心強烈的罪惡感，不管是對半兵衛……還是對秀吉。

這就是妒忌嗎？真是太醜陋了。

因為想得太投入，也沒注意到沈重的腳步早已接近，但心情低落的慶次被滿心的怠倦壓著，一直保持著那副懶閒半躺的姿勢。

然後，沈實的足音在身後不到兩呎的地方停下……

「最近都沒來找我，還以為你到哪裡去了……原來呆在家裡啊。」  
「下雨嘛，去哪裡也沒勁……」

其中一個讓他難以面對的人，他最好的朋友──秀吉，就在身旁。即使是這麼要好的朋友，還是會有難以啟齒的事，不……打從知道心儀的女人的真心意後，他就感到再也沒法跟秀吉暢所慾言了，然而他還是這麼地愛那名女性，還有他的朋友。

「慶次也會覺得沒勁？這種事我還是第一次聽見啊！難不成又被哪位小姐甩掉了？」  
好友還是如此率直，正因如此慶次更覺得自己醜陋了。

他苦笑承認：「是被甩掉沒錯。」

「這都怪慶次太多情了，賢淑的小姐都會覺得你太吊兒郎當！」

好友闊大得不合常人比例的手用力拍在背上，心不在焉的慶次沒穩住就在地上滾了一圈。然後他剛好一翻身成仰卧狀，心事重重的雙眼注視著秀吉微笑的臉，同時亦勉強地擠出笑容：「吊兒郎當嗎？想起來，寧寧小姐以前也這麼說過呢……」

秀吉並沒察覺到那種自嘲的意味，還帶笑握上慶次的手臂，將他扯起來：「看來你這次真的動了真心呢，那就老實去道歉吧？你不是說看到帥哥可憐的表情，誰都會心軟的嗎？」  
「話雖如此，那個人大概永遠都不會原諒我了！而且我也沒說愛上他了……」  
「是嗎？」秀吉交疊雙臂，打量著好友完全頹然的表情：「但你心裡的歉疚看來很深啊！」  
「你就別再說啦！秀吉……」慶次站起來，背向對方，雙手抓著一頭還沒梳起的亂髮，這種話出自秀吉口中似乎令他更刺痛。  
「好吧，不說就是了！要出去走走嗎？我正想去找半兵衛……」  
聽見好友口中的名字，慶次的心進一步下沈，但為免讓秀吉擔心，他還是扯起笑臉開始將長髮束起：「我不去了，晚點還約了女孩子看戲劇呢！」  
「你真是死性不改，再不認真起來的話小心又被甩了。」

秀吉像說笑般叮囑好友，然後說著要出發了，就離開慶次的房間了。

再次被留下獨自一人的慶次無力地盤腿坐下，看著如薄簾般的雨景，吐出陣陣噗息：「你要我怎樣說得出……我從一開始已經認真了，從第一眼看見寧寧時已經認真了……」

看著那兩人的結合，一直賴在他們身邊的自己卻每天都在演著玩世不恭的搞笑角色，所有遇過的人他都真心喜歡過，然而稱得上是真愛的女人永遠只有一個。諷刺地，當他想到惆悵處時，腦內浮現的卻是半兵衛的臉……

那張漠然的臉，就連怒意也溶不掉他的冰冷，為何會令他輾轉難眠呢？  
其實他也很在意，像半兵衛這樣的人，到底會不會真心的愛著某人……

  
  


苦澀的藥粉黏在舌底，得灌上半碗水才能將氣味完全沖去。但清水過於冰涼，沖過喉嚨時半兵衛感到氣管一促，然後就不慎嗆到了。結果一個人在書桌前咳得死去活來，連淚水都要湧出來了……正因如此，他沒留意到某人已站在門前。

「半兵衛？你沒事嗎？」粗重的腳步聲，令坐著的半兵衛感到地板都在震動，桌上出現一個龐大的影子，而影子的主人亦衝到面前了。

「沒事……咳咳！我只是喝水時……嗆著了……咳……」

半兵衛以手袖抹抹嘴角，抬頭注視著這個認識不久的朋友，偶然會覺得，只是認識了幾個人，生命的份量卻無法估量的變重。

「想不到半兵衛也有這種冒失的時候呢。」如往常一樣，秀吉在對面坐下來。  
「是啊……」半兵衛露出淡淡的苦笑：「雖然不想承認，但我並不是毫無缺憾。」  
「哈，人怎可能毫無缺憾？」秀吉如在開解似的，爽朗地笑起來：「就像我的好友慶次，每天都不務正頁，只顧著玩……其實他只是個溫柔而善良的傢伙，作為人，這不是很好嗎？」  
「以人類來說確實比殺人的武士好……」提到那個對自己不規矩的人，半兵衛怎樣也高興不起來，他也慶幸自己的臉一直都很冷漠：「不過這個時代，沒有武力就無法推動，一直逃避現實也只是個無用武之地的男人。但天下之大，渺小的個體總能找到棲息處的……」

雖然半兵衛的表情看起來和平時分別不大，秀吉卻感到一種莫名的陰暗在這個纖細青年的身邊徘徊，只是當他想要察問時，卻感到無從入手，總覺得會令對方不悅。

於是他就順著話題回應了：「那麼，半兵衛……你覺得我的武力夠強大嗎？」  
「嗯……你這樣說，我倒沒親眼見識過秀吉的身手呢。」  
「說得也是，今天方便嗎？本想叫慶次跟我一起找本願寺那班肌肉人切磋的，但他整個人都消沈得不行了，看來狀態也不太好的樣子。」  
聽秀吉這樣說，半兵衛若有所思，看來對方不知道慶次藏於內心的妒意……然後他馬上又將名叫慶次的人從腦中揮去：「秀吉想找我作伴嗎？不過你對在下的身手有信心嗎？」  
「放心吧，我也只是想動動筋骨，不會讓半兵衛你陷入危險的！」  
「這樣啊……」半兵衛有點心動，畢竟自從把慶次趕走後，獨自留在竹驢感覺只是一天比一天鬱悶。於是他笑著點頭：「我也很有興趣見識一下，只是我的身份不宜太張揚呢……所以請秀吉你稍候片刻，我得做一點準備工夫。」  
「沒問題，就這樣決定吧！」

秀吉臉上現出明顯的喜色，並難掩興奮的握拳。


	12. Chapter 12

## 12

  
雨水似乎全無停止的跡象，濕漉漉的山路上只有二人在策騎。一人身形極度魁梧，充滿厚厚肌肉的雙臂完全暴露在微寒的空氣中。另一人看起來瘦弱得多，從頭到腳都披著擋雨的披風，帽子下的臉戴著交叉型的面具。

「沒想到半兵衛你的偽裝竟然會是如此『密不透風』呢！」

兩匹馬以平排的位置在雨中奔馳，半兵衛注視著前方笑著回道：「畢竟被人報復是很麻煩的事……而且我也只是個臨時拍檔，萬一被打敗了也會丟臉喔。」  
「你真會說笑！」  
「我可認真的，因為在下只是一介書生……」

半兵衛自嘲著把臉轉過來，剛好對上目光的秀吉愣了一愣。  
然後敏銳的半兵衛似乎感到異樣。

「怎麼了？秀吉。」  
「抱歉，剛剛只是覺得半兵衛的感覺有點不一樣……而已。」  
聞言，半兵衛露出更明顯的笑容：「因為面具將表情都藏起來了吧？」

正當二人言談甚歡之際，前路突然撲出了一個人。二人即時勒馬，而那個人就在地上狼狽地滾了幾圈，再背著一身泥污跪著慘叫。

「糟、糟了！救命啊！」  
「這足輕是……」半兵衛一臉冷靜的盯著這個哭叫著的男人。  
反而秀吉卻突然激動起來：「這家紋……這護甲！是利家手下的……」  
「啊啊！是秀吉大人？大事不好了！」足輕認出馬匹上那個身形巨大的男人，馬上奔上前求救：「我們的小隊正在回程途中，卻被一班可怕的武士襲擊！大家不是被殺了就是被綁起來，那些武士說要威脅我們的主人……說什麼秘寶……小人不懂啦！總之前田大人……」  
「你冷靜點！對方有多少人？」  
「約有三、四十人……是我們的好幾倍……」  
「嘿……只有這個數目嗎？」秀吉眼中突然流露出好戰的火光。  
只有半兵衛依舊沈著：「對方有報上名來嗎？」  
「他、他們說是松永家……」  
「松永？」半兵衛似乎對這個名字有所印象，但他未及考慮，秀吉已順著這條唯一的前路疾馳而去。儘管他有種不祥的預感，還是對秀吉放心不下，於是也緊隨其後。

拐過一條彎曲的山路，半兵衛只見前方的秀吉從馬背上躍起，龐大身軀的騰空力比想像還要強得多，他還在半空打了一個空翻，然後如轟炸一般落在面前那群黑衣人中間。有兩至三人被直接擊中，即時彈飛，倒地不起。而受衝力所傷的人也有四、五個……單是這樣看，秀吉與身俱來的爆炸力足已令他在很多情況下佔上風。

雖然迎撃的人都拿著刀，但赤手空拳的秀吉仍然毫不猶豫地揮拳，平時表現和善的他，此刻渾身都散發著一種迫力，帶給對手一種無形的恐懼。地上還有近十名前田家士兵的屍體，被綁著同時生還的只有二人……

從半兵衛的角度上看，對手都是懷著殺掉對方的心態而攻擊的，反之秀吉卻只是壓制對方行動而沒下殺手，明明他的拳頭也有足以致人於死地的力量。如果只是制服的話，秀吉的確在短時間內讓數十名武士都負傷倒地，然而在這種情況下停手的他也過於天真了。

這樣想著的半兵衛一直留在馬上，靜靜觀察。

「你們是松永家的人？為何要做這種事？明明和前田家一樣同屬織田……」  
「我想起來了。」半兵衛也從馬背上跳下來：「就是那個叫松永久秀的人，據說他的忠誠度是可是非常搖擺不定呢，所以會做這種也不足為奇。」  
「你這混帳……」

倒在面前半兵衛的其中一個黑衣人吃力爬起，舉刀衝向半兵衛。披風下的纖細青年前一秒擺出拔刀姿勢，下一秒右手已揮出，那名黑衣人即全身濺血而倒下。

「半……」秀吉欲言又止，為免被敵人聽見半兵衛的名字。

當那人倒下同時，他也得以接觸到半兵衛的目光。未知是否面具的影響，那雙紫眸看起來既陰暗又冰冷，但那重殺氣卻比一切明顯。二人的目光對上了一瞬，半兵衛又再揮動手上看似鞭子的劍，秀吉只感到一陣令他刺痛的風從兩旁擦過他的手臂，然後身後傳來幾人的慘叫，同時暖熱的血液也濺到他背上。

「順帶一提。」半兵衛一副平靜的樣子垂下劍，接著說下去：「松永久秀這個人可以把一切常理、公義都大模私樣的無視掉，是個異端，所以跟他的部下講道理根本沒有用。」

半兵衛的行動完全出乎意料，秀吉看著淌血的敵軍，臉上充滿疑惑……

「你……殺了他們嗎？」  
「沒有，應該死不了。不過以後能否再站起來戰鬥就難說了。」

其餘的可以走動的黑衣人見勢，決定逃跑。只留下一臉凝重的秀吉。半兵衛也留意到對方似乎對自己改觀了，說真的，如果對方真的天真得因為自己殺人而感嫌惡的話，這種蠢材就由他去吧……只是，今次半兵衛卻有種害怕失去朋友的感覺，所以不自覺的苦笑起來。

「哈……可能這樣比殺了他們更殘酷吧？」  
「也許不能戰鬥的他們，反而可以回到親人身邊……這樣可能比較幸福。」  
「即使武士生涯結束了，戰亂並不會離開，你們只是比較幸運的一群。」半兵衛面不改容地說出事實，同時誠懇地躬身道歉：「怎樣也好，看來我做了令秀吉不高興的事。所以我得向你致歉……難得你邀在下同行，最後卻流血收場，實在是萬分抱歉。」  
「胡說什麼？明明是半兵衛你幫了我！」秀吉的反應和剛剛一樣激動。  
半兵衛心中閃過一絲欣喜，另一方面又自我抑壓著，並轉身欲離去：「我又怎能看著朋友被偷襲？秀吉你真的很強，不過……看來你跟我這種人在一起會很痛苦。」  
「你在說胡說什麼？」闊大的手心，一把抓住披風下的手臂：「半兵衛只是因為不想再侍奉昏庸的主君才把自己放逐掉吧？其實你心裡一直很為這個國家設想。」  
半兵衛回頭，自嘲似的笑道：「所謂設想……就是只在心裡想而已。」  
「留在我身邊，再告訴我多一點吧。」秀吉堅定的雙目中帶著強烈的慾望，足以將對方懾住：「我得讓你來時刻提醒……現實到底是什麼模樣！因為我要改變它！」  
「秀吉……」

心裡真正湧起想一生追隨某個人的想法，大概是從這一刻開始吧……  
明明還在暗地嘲笑他的天真，事實上被懾住的卻是自己。

他的強大與溫柔，他熱切地需要自己的目光，帶來了某種不可言喻的暖意。


	13. Chapter 13

## 13

  
暴雨久久未有平息，整個天空都被狂風駕馭著，陣陣不穩的噪動在充斥。牆壁和紙門擋開了風勢，在其中的人連髮尾都沒被吹動一下，而在風雨中那些混沌的魔爪，似乎仍遠遠的被拒門外。慶次身處幾近密閉的走廊中，雨聲似在千里之遠，而鼻尖前的空氣仍然平靜……

但一切都不一樣了。

儘管生活仍是被玩樂和約會所充滿，但他無法否定某些東西已經改變，而且並不是第一次改變。他知道隨著時間也有更多無法回頭的事，就如分秒流逝一樣無可挽留。原有的事物和時間一起離去，而腳步也迫不得以要前進，最後珍視之物只能永遠遺留在時光之中。

所以他常常下意識的想停下腳步……  
也許這樣很懦弱，但他認為這做法也是守護的一種方式。

  
「利，我聽說出了事……」一敞開紙門，慶次便看見利家、阿松和秀吉都端正的坐著，看起來很凝重的樣子。和秀吉對望的慶次感到非常意外：「秀吉你也在啊？」  
「慶次……」

有別於平時的微笑，秀吉嚴肅的表情令整個人的氣場也變了，連與他相識多時的慶次也感到一種無法形容的異樣。幾個人沈默片刻，阿松壓低的聲線才輕輕劃破沈靜。

「慶次，快進來，關好門。」  
「咦？嗯…嗯。」慶次一臉疑惑地將門推合，並在貼著門邊的位置坐下。  
「所以根據獲救的足輕所言，施襲的是松永家嗎？那個人我倒知道……」利家一臉認真的，與妻子對望一下，又垂頭沈思：「但我手上應該沒什麼寶物值得他以這手段奪取啊。」  
「那麼……有人被殺了是真的嗎？」慶次突然插話問道。  
利家簡單的回應：「嗯，是有幾人救不回了。」  
「我認為這應該與寶物無關，也不是針對您本人。」這時，秀吉又吐出一句不像他會說的話，然而他的語氣卻相當肯定。秀吉的目光落在面前的塌塌米上，所以沒留意到三人的目光，並繼續說下去：「即使前田家為信長公效力，他這種行為也不能對局勢作任何改變。此人意不在天下，但仍有必要提防……」

他說來毫不含糊，因為這都是轉述半兵衛所言。

利家也覺得不無道理：「的確，從那人以往的行為看來……」  
「最近的確有一些不明的武士在附近作惡，不少百姓也因此而受害。」

聽見阿松所言，慶次覺得剛剛那種沈重更加強烈。

「利，那麼……」不安的慶次只想要做些什麼，但一開口卻想不出要怎麼說。  
這時利家露出一臉苦笑：「明白了，秀吉和慶次都去休息吧，接下來由我來處理就好。」  
但秀吉似乎不太放心：「如果有什麼需要幫忙……」  
「不，秀吉殿已經幫了大忙。」

阿松突然見外的行起禮節來，秀吉也只好識趣地退下。  
他站起來，順道拉起慶次：「我們出去一下吧？慶次。」

離開這條走廊後，秀吉也轉而走在慶次前方，這時慶次看見面前這個高大的男人背上都沾上一大片血跡：「看來真的很不得了呢……秀吉你沒受傷吧？」  
「如你所見，一塊皮也沒擦破！」  
「你不是去找半兵衛了嗎？為什麼會被捲進事件……」  
「我是回程時剛巧遇到，及時阻止了真是不幸中之大幸。」秀吉說時一直沒回頭，語氣也沒什麼起伏：「但還是有人被殺了……不過要不流血地解決根本是沒可能的事。」

他還是第一次聽見秀吉說這種話，即使這是不爭的事實，以往這個男人也不會這樣，他會很天真的希望誰也不用流血。

同時，他的目光也一直停在對方後背的血跡上，那時痕跡是被濺上的。

「秀吉你就一個人獨自對付他們嗎？」

不知為何慶次覺得非常的在意，而秀吉也沒有很爽快的回答，他沈默了半晌。

「對。」秀吉答得輕描淡寫，如果是平日的他一定會吹鐳自己如何赤手空拳把那些帶刀的強頑武士撃退，但現在感覺他好像不想一提……不，又可能是他現在若有所思。不知為何，慶次的腦海不停想起半兵衛，明明應該是個無關係的人，卻總覺得有什麼事發生了。

當二人來到通往玄關的轉角時，秀吉對好友回頭一笑。

「我先回家梳洗一下，晚點再找你。」  
「哦……好。」

目送著秀吉的背影，直到對方消失在視線中，慶次依舊呆立著。這位置能聽得見更大的雨聲，雨點打上屋簷的力度更加的狂暴，就如某種事實闖進生命的力度般……無從阻擋。

  
  


『抱歉……秀吉，你把他們送回前田殿那邊吧！我想在這裡折回去……』  
在那些武士撤退後，半兵衛對在參扶傷員的秀吉作出這指示，令秀吉有點錯愕：『這樣不太好吧？說不定松永家的援軍會趕來……你一個人很危險。』  
『我不會有事的。』半兵衛笑著摸摸腰間的劍柄，刻意露出困惑的眼神：『而且跟你回去的話，身份也會暴露，這樣在下也會很困擾。』  
『既然是這樣，請你務必小心。』因為不忍令對方困擾，秀吉也只好讓步：『我短期內會再拜訪的，剛才我說的話請你好好考慮一下。』  
半兵衛微微一愕，下秒又回復完美的笑容：『明白了，你也路上小心。』

  
  


濕透的雨衣掛在竹驢的玄關處，滲滿水的布襪在木地板上印出一個個腳印。纖瘦的銀髮青年走到書桌前坐下，脫去面具的他露出一張如女性般精緻的臉。他將關節劍從劍鞘拔出，鋒利的鏡面反映著冰涼的雙目，同時散著一陣陣腥臭……半兵衛以布拭抹，直至它回復光潔如新，再無一點鮮血的痕跡。然後，那淡粉的嘴唇才輕輕揚起，感覺如甜美的毒藥。

「沒想到我竟然會在這情況下讓你再沾血了。」重回鞘內的關節劍被平放在桌上，細長的指示來回撫上紫藍色的劍鞘：「也許你今後再也無法從血色中逃脫……」

下一刻，他又為自己所說的話而自嘲。  
逃脫嗎？其實也沒有這個必要……如果怎樣也要奔跑的話，現在的他希望往前跑。他搞不懂為何自己突然又有了活著的幹勁，只知道原來即使生命正在褪色，人還是會有慾望。

『留在我身邊，再告訴我多一點吧。』

如此強烈的慾望，就是夢嗎？  
不管怎樣都仍然熱烈地渴求著，那就是夢……

『我得讓你來時刻提醒……現實到底是什麼模樣！因為我要改變它！』

那個人想要醒來，同時又不肯把夢放開。真是霸道得令人心醉……半兵衛回想著秀吉的說話、秀吉的表情，只感到急促的心跳無法抑止。自隱居以後，還是初次感受到如此有實感的心跳，那種實感令他如一個活人般貪婪起來，一旦感受過就不想再失去。

「難道連我也想改變……這個現實嗎？」

銀髮青年按著胸口，紫色眼珠又瞧到那塊染血的布上。他知道如果自己出手的話，一定會讓那個人也沾上這種悲哀的色彩。

只是，現在這顆心卻在自私的渴求著……那個改變了的明天。


	14. Chapter 14

## 14

  
半兵衛整晚睡得很淺，在聽見鳥鳴時才慢條斯理的起床。天色比之前光亮不少，再也沒有沈悶的雨聲。這種魚肚白和雲下帶紅的影子，泛著些微初夏的氣色。他心不在焉的在竹林中走過一圈，那些暗算過慶次的陷阱仍在沒秩序的垂吊著、歪斜著……

他蠻不屑那種過度樂觀的蠢材，然而……像秀吉這種人還是適合與慶次為伴，終生追逐著那種脫離現實的快樂吧？打從初次見面時他就看得出秀吉的溫柔，正因為對這個國家溫柔，所以他大概能做出任何悲哀的決定，包括抹殺自己的溫柔。想到這裡，半兵衛心裡就湧起陣陣陰沈的罪惡感……他認為可能是自己的存在激發了秀吉的衝動。

說到底，明明自己是可以不用理會的，而現在卻被這種事充塞內心。他在沈思中無意識地完成散步，不知不覺又回到竹驢。這時門外正站著一個身形龐大的男人，一時之間半兵衛還以為這是意識幻化的影像，沈默好幾秒後才醒覺到真實的秀吉正站在面前。

「早安，半兵衛……你的面色不太好，昨天果然太勉強了嗎？」

秀吉感覺粗枝大葉的臉，意外地浮現出細膩的悲傷。被他一說，半兵衛才想到自己根本睡不好，現在一定是疲態畢露了，而且風寒還沒有好呢。

「沒事，你不用擔心。」半兵衛輕輕的應道，再送上一個微笑：「倒是秀吉你這麼早過來是有什麼急事嗎？難不成是昨天那件事……」  
「不，那件事利家會處理了。」  
「前田殿想必能妥善處理。」半兵衛打量著秀吉的表情，企圖猜測他心中所想。其實那重困擾是什麼，他大概也知道：「那麼不是前田殿有事，也就是秀吉有事了？」

秀吉同樣打量著半兵衛略帶蒼白的臉，外表如此柔弱的一個青年，而且還比自己年少一截……但他的眼神還有他的笑容，卻總令他無比安心。

所以他不自覺的說出真心話：「昨晚我輾轉難眠……一直在等待天明。不知怎的，很想見半兵衛你……啊，失禮了。這樣頻密地打擾你，一定會感到困擾和麻煩吧？」  
「不，沒這回事。」

半兵衛反射性的否認了，彷彿完全沒經過思考，然而……也許這就是他真正的內心所想。他轉身，請秀吉一起進入草驢，因為一大清早什麼都沒準備，讓秀吉坐下後，半兵衛也馬上去燒水……不過看見提著木桶正要到水井打水的半兵衛，秀吉想也沒想就追上去，說什麼只要他在的話，這些粗重東西就讓他幫忙好了。

半推半就之下，不管是燒水還是沖茶也由秀吉搶著做好了。

儘管半兵衛極力反對，他根本也沒法在一個身形壯碩的男人手上搶回什麼，最後坐在桌前的他，一臉無奈地打開藥粉就吞進去。

「半兵衛你病了嗎？」秀吉明顯的面色一沈。  
注意到這種反應的半兵衛，露出一臉苦笑：「只是少許著涼了，請秀吉不要太操心了……我會過意不去。說到底在下只是退隱了的軍師，沒什麼值得人掛意的。」  
「為何要說這種冷待自己的話呢？我只是關心朋友而已……」  
秀吉真摯的表現，沒由來的令半兵衛悲從中來。但他習慣性的冷著臉，刻意表露出質疑的態度：「秀吉你的確是個善良的人，假若身為主君，孤獨感想必也會緊隨於身。」  
「說成為什麼人的主君，這個對我來說也……」  
「那是必須的。」想到這可能會令秀吉不快，但半兵衛仍然直說：「要改變這個國家你需要身份、力量……而且你還要爬得更高，因為這並不是用一份心意就可以成就的大事。」

當初他被秀吉那種看似天真的志向吸引，現在卻不忍看到那份真摰的情感被現實所沾污，他知道這種想法違背了作為軍師的理智，然而……偶爾想造一些遙遠的夢，也是人類獨有的一種懦弱吧？有時人太聰明，過於了解成敗的事實，亦會因而變得無力。

那種無力不會直接讓人崩潰下跪，而是一點一點的侵蝕人對生命那種僅有的熱度。  
所以，現實是通往夢想的一塊踏板，同時又長滿尖刺……

「謝謝你，半兵衛。」  
「咦？」

秀吉的反應出乎意料，完全不搞為何對方要道謝的半兵衛愕然抬頭，看到的是秀吉比自己還堅定的目光：「謝謝你告訴我這些，看來我想見你的想法……一點也沒錯呢。」

接下來秀吉問了很多，像半兵衛以前主君的事、曾和信長對陣過的事……對種種戰爭的看法，不管是對外的謀略，還是對內的治理。這些事秀吉認識都不多，但一下子吸引過後，他腦袋卻轉得意外的快……對於半兵衛所說的一切，不管好聽或是不好聽的，秀吉都很感興趣。

轉眼間已過了一整天，到室內變得陰暗一片，要開始點燈時二人才發現。

「我開始有點明白……信長公何以強大，但我認為，令人成為最強的……就是無懼。半兵衛，如果你不是生為美濃人，你也會追隨他嗎？」

半兵衛點起燈火，晃動的燭光映上他那張美麗的臉，冷酷的笑容若隱若現。

「他的強大已近乎非人的狀態，看起來像無懼，事實上已沈淪魔道。」半兵衛以半說笑的語氣評論著這位可怕的人物：「正確來說……我並不想與他共赴地獄。」

聞言，秀吉感到沒由來的釋然，也許這正是他想聽見的答案。

「如果是我……如果我也變得更強大的話，半兵衛也會……」

語帶笨拙的魁梧男人欲言又止，但半兵衛已明顯猜到他要說什麼了。

「不……沒事，請當我沒說過。」但對方馬上又收回前言，此時半兵衛心裡湧起一陣莫名的失落。但低沈的情緒馬上又被秀吉的一個請求猛地扯起來……

「半兵衛，你可以和我們住在一起嗎？」  
「什麼？」無法了解自己真正感受的半兵衛一臉困惑。  
「我知道這樣說很唐突，不過我真的覺得像半兵衛這樣的人才就此隱居，真是太可惜了……恕我失禮，我認為你心目中的真正意願並不是這樣的，對吧？」秀吉闊大的手搭上半兵衛的手背，半兵衛只感到一陣暖意，指尖和拳頭那粗糙的觸感，令他感到無比實在，同時也醒覺自己周遭的世界是何等虛無飄渺。  
「但是……我現在還算是齋藤家的人，也不能為你做什麼。」  
「半兵衛顧慮的理由是齋藤家嗎？」  
「咦？」相比起心神不定的自己，現在的秀吉的話彷彿在牽著他走：「嗯，沒錯……」  
「我知道了。」秀吉微笑點頭，收回搭著對方的手，同時站起來：「我不想令好友為難，即使立場矛盾仍跟我談了這麼多，我也不知該怎麼報答……」  
「秀吉……」半兵衛的表情沒什麼變化，但當面前的男人退開後，他只感到一陣寒意取而代之湧到身前，它並不刺骨，只是靜靜依附，也許這就是所謂的空虛。  
「這段期間請保重身體，我暫時不打擾你休息了。」

半兵衛呆呆的看著秀吉離去，目光不自覺地移到燭光上，小小的一點火光，只有絲毫的晃動也令他眼花繚亂。對，眼花繚亂……就如此刻混亂的思緒，模糊不清，竟也沒注意到對方最後一句話的含意。

直到某天，弟弟帶著某個消息來訪。

「是嗎，那個人終於也……」面對著久作的半兵衛一臉平淡，這只是某個討厭傢伙的壞消息而已。久作正坐於面前，表情認真而不陰沈：「是的，兄長大人，我親眼看到龍興的首級已被斬下。真的如兄長您預料的一樣啊！」  
「這也是必然的結果，我並沒有說中什麼。」半兵衛輕嘆一口，站起來慢慢步出門外。

他並不是為龍興的結局而感嘆，只是沒想到，當那重微不足道的束縛消失後，感覺好像比往日更無力了。弟弟沈默地跟在身後，而他就無意識地沿著階梯往下走，並沒有什麼想去的地方，只是純粹想到外面去而已。而久作則注視著兄長的背影，他故然知道兄長才不會在乎龍興，卻又有種強烈的感覺，覺得半兵衛將會作出什麼重大決定。

然後，半兵衛突然佇足。  
久作一抬頭，只見哥哥面前站著一個比他們高大近一倍的男人。


	15. Chapter 15

## 15

  
在接到龍興死訊兩天後的早上，秀吉正站在竹驢門外等待半兵衛兄弟收拾細軟。他站得比較遠，因為不小心聽到兄弟之間的對話感覺會很無禮。

在狹小的竹驢內，擺放的東西比之前更少，久作把一個小包袱遞給半兵衛：「兄長大人，裡面放著一個月份量的藥，請別忘了定時吃藥。其他的行李我會派人送過去……」  
「久作你操心了，只是換個地方而已，沒什麼分別的。」半兵衛接過來，向這個對自己言聽計從的弟弟露出微笑：「城要好好看著唷。」  
「我知道了。」  
弟弟回得理所當然，也沒有任何特別的反應，但半兵衛知道久作對自己的決定還是有所保留的。他注視著久作的側臉，輕輕問道：「現在你心裡一定在責怪著我吧……」  
「兄長大人何出此言？」此時，一直表現穩重的久作略顯失措。  
「因為你有我這個不稱職的兄長。」  
「兄長大人一直都無所不曉，但這次似乎猜得不對了……」久作半垂著臉，那副笑容看來有點矛盾：「雖然不太理解您現在的決定，只是……我一直覺得兄長大人是個特別的天才，注定將來要幹一番大事。也許您所選擇的路，正正就是那個起步點……我是這樣想的。」  
「很感謝你願意成全，久作。」

為了讓弟弟學會尊師重道，半兵衛一直對弟弟擺出像師長般的態度，而現在是他首次對弟弟表示感激。只是這種有別於平日的反應，反令久作感到內心一揪……「成全他」這種說話，對於一個知道半兵衛病情的人來說是很殘酷的。

「我……不知道外面那位大個子的大人有何特別之處，也不敢相信兄長大人真的要跟那個人走。只是，幾天前看著您跟那個人說話時的眼神，我覺得……已經沒有反對的理由。」

久作與自己同色的紫眸閃著不穩的光，但一閉上眼感覺又是釋然中帶點悲傷。

「是你看出來了，而我卻看不到的事嗎？」半兵衛揚一揚眉。  
「就算兄長大人目光再銳利，也看不到的自己的眼神吧？」久作執起披風輕輕披在半兵衛上：「雖然不甘心，但是……我很喜歡哥哥和那個人一起時的眼神。」  
「那是怎麼樣的眼神呢？」  
「我可以讓這個答案留在心中嗎？」  
聞言，半兵衛沈默半晌，又笑著拍拍久作肩膀：「好吧，這次就聽你的。」

二人離開草驢，久作送著哥哥步下階梯，看著不遠處的兩匹馬走去。接下來兩兄弟只是簡單的道別，然後秀吉和半兵衛二人就馬上起程了。

「令弟他……想必能諒解你的，半兵衛。」

他們快速的策騎，但同時輕鬆地對話對二人來說也不是難事。在一點也不陌生的路途中，秀吉的第一句話，剛好就說中了半兵衛的心事。

但半兵衛反而表現得更苦惱，還皺眉苦笑起來：「真是的，今天我就這樣敗給你們二人嗎？看來我真退步了，竟被你們在臉上看出端倪，我果然是戴上面具比較好。」  
秀吉輕鬆的一笑，安慰似的應道：「被好友和弟弟了解又有什麼不好呢？戴面具的這只會可惜了半兵衛的臉啊……再這樣拘謹的話，我才要敗給你了！哈哈……」  
「秀吉你想想看，身為軍師竟被他人看穿心思，那真的很不得了。」  
「至少面對著我時你可以放心，因為我們永遠都會站在同一陣線！」

聽起來有點幼稚，但半兵衛無法否認他已被這句話所治癒。他掩蓋著心底的欣喜，向秀吉開了個玩笑：「可說不定啊，這種承諾還是不要胡亂許的好。」  
「你會否太謹慎了？我絕不會把半兵衛讓給任何人的，因為只有你才能令我變成最強的人。除非是半兵衛先背叛我吧？如果真是這樣，也就表示我並沒有君臨天下的能力吧？」  
「呵呵，到時候秀吉還能如此豁達嗎？」半兵衛回牟一笑，微風吹動他銀白發亮的髮尾，在柔和的日光底下，感覺又是如此的清淡秀氣。  
「半兵衛說過氣量是必須的，不是嗎？」

  
兩天前，他在竹驢下遇見剛好到訪的秀吉，半兵衛沒告訴任何人……當他看見這個身影時，心臟猛地衝撞了一下，有種重如沈鉛的身軀被一下扯起的感覺。

『半兵衛，好一段時間不見……我想現在也是時候找你了。』

秀吉彷彿已經過一番周詳的考慮，這令半兵衛想起上次見面時，他突然頭也不回地離開的事。他默然注視對方，但心裡開始猜到秀吉這舉動的動機。

見半兵衛不語，秀吉露出更柔和的笑容：『我希望現在已再沒有困擾你的事。』  
『原來上次是這個意思啊……』一直冷靜的半兵衛禁不住語帶感動。  
『因為半兵衛的說話已為我解開很多困惑，所以在知道你的想法後，我也希望以我的方式去減少你的困擾呢。』唯有在這種時候，秀吉才表現得像他的實際年齡，然後說完上次欲言又止的話：『現在我已可以毫無顧慮地對你說出我的請求了吧？』  
『秀吉對我的請求……也就是離開這裡，到你所在的地方去嗎？』

此刻半兵衛說出這件事時，臉上已不見困惑，反而像認定事實的樣子。

『除此以外，半兵衛……』秀吉闊大的雙手，輕輕放在半兵衛纖細的肩上，然後指尖稍稍加重力度：『我想變強，強到你願意追隨我，然後和我一起改變這個充滿戰亂的國家。』  
『你決定了嗎？可能最後結局並不如你所想像那般美好。』  
『如果我為了自己的結局而卻步，也不配被半兵衛你追隨吧？』  
『是嗎？的確……我現在似乎看到一點無懼。』  
聽見「無懼」二字，秀吉好奇的問：『只有「一點」而已？』  
『因為秀吉只是一個人類啊，活生生的人，溫柔的人……』

半兵衛抬頭，閉目感受撲面的涼風，再仰天抬頭。

即使自己的馬在奔馳，天空並沒有跟著速度而往後退。那是因為，天空實在太大了……區區人類，無法讓它奔跑起來。半兵衛希望秀吉不要像信長那樣，完全忘卻自己是個有血有肉的人……在他的內心深處，其實並沒法不在乎秀吉的結局。


	16. Chapter 16

## 16

  
「慶次──慶次！」

寑室的紙門被一把推開，一直從走廊迫近的女聲現在更加鮮明清晰地傳到慶次耳中。看見面前這個馬尾青年仍懶懶的躺著，她面露不悅的以掃帚拍打他的背部。

「發霉也得有個限度吧？每天到天亮才回來，然後就睡一整天……太不像話了！秀吉最近不是經常出外嗎？為何你沒跟著一起？」  
「阿松姐……妳以前不是老在埋怨我終日流連在外嗎？」

慶次並非提不起勁，他只是在逃避，因為他知道半兵衛要搬到他附近定居了。

是到現在還無法面對半兵衛嗎？還是說，毅然動身過來這邊的半兵衛根本就沒有什麼顧慮，而自己對他的影響力也比想像中更低……只要想到這裡，就會感到非常失落。

「說起來，你不去跟那位半兵衛大人打個招呼嗎？」阿松馬上就提到那個人了，當然她完全未察覺到慶次跟對方其實關係非淺：「本想辦一個晚宴歡迎他的，不過被宛拒了……看來他不太喜歡那種場合呢。」  
「是嗎……」慶次沒理會掃帚的攻擊，裝作漫不經心的回應，然而他根本無法做到真正的漫不經心。即使背對著阿松，他也感受到落在自己背上的疑惑目光，感到心虛的他又極力裝作沒事的樣子：「那傢伙還沒安頓好，去打擾他鐵定被罵的……因為他才沒你們想像那般文雅正經啊！」

事實上，他想罵自己……前田慶次，你才沒自己想像中瀟灑。

門邊的女性聽見這番孩子氣的賭氣話，意外地沈默起來。當慶次感到氣氛有點古怪，忍不住坐起來回望時，她才緩緩開口：「其實……在龍興滅亡前，我對半兵衛大人的事還是有所顧慮的，我想秀吉也因為考慮到這件事，所以直到現在才叫他過來。只有這樣，我們和半兵衛大人雙方也不會感為難。」  
「原來……是這個原因？」

那麼現在心感忐忑的人就只有自己嗎？

半兵衛是什麼身份，對慶次來說根本沒有關係。

沒錯，對他來說一切的交往不該被身份所限，他漂亮的認為應該無分彼此地以真心對待所有人，那麼……不管是誰也會感受到那份幸福。

多麼冠冕堂皇的想法，他一直覺得在這裡的所有人都懷著那份純粹。然而，不管是利家、阿松還是秀吉原來都各懷想法。

那麼，在這雨過天晴的時候，為何最滿心顧慮的人又竟會是自己？  
其實……表面坦率的自己也同樣懷著不可告人的私心。

  
  


  
略帶凌亂的新居因為搬動物件而灰塵滿佈，半兵衛看著弟弟派來的人在忙於清理，站在一旁的他突然感到自己好像太閑了，就對其中一名下人搭話。

「其實也不用如此費功夫的……」  
「不行，塵埃太多對半兵衛大人的身體不好啊！」

看見弟弟派來的人如此堅持，半兵衛更是哭笑不得。

「那個久作真是愛操心……這讓我這個當兄長的情以何堪呢……」  
「在世上有人對自己愛護有加，偶爾任性一下不也是很幸福的事嗎？」掩不住喜悅的聲音從身後傳來，同時某人闊大的手掌也搭上肩膀：「我安排的住處也不錯吧？半兵衛。」  
「秀吉，你也一樣……太費心了！」半兵衛苦笑著回頭。  
「大家都是真心喜歡半兵衛你所以才努力地幫忙，你就欣然接受吧！」秀吉的手從半兵衛的肩膀滑到他的上臂，並輕輕拉了一拉：「這裡塵很大，稍微到其他地方走走好嗎？」

溫柔的秀吉是很難拒絕的，最後半兵衛還是跟著他走。事實上，不論秀吉將來想幹什麼，他也沒理由去拒絕吧？因為……從一開始就是自己走進來的，是自己自願被牽扯上的。

不過，他倒沒想到現在秀吉帶他去的地方，竟是慶次的家。  
半兵衛吃了一驚，但在他冷漠的臉上找不著一點驚訝的痕跡……這並不是什麼特別的事，秀吉會帶他找慶次其實是最正常不過的事，因為在某個晚上那件不見得光的事情，確實是半兵衛和慶次次間的秘密。

與利家和阿松寒暄過後，秀吉便拉著半兵衛一起往慶次的寑室走去。被嚇至彈起的慶次一抬頭就跟半兵衛四目交投，當二人之間的尷尬氣氛還凝在室內的空氣中時，全不知情的秀吉表示得蠻興奮，起勁的聲音與僵著的二人成一對比。

「慶次，之前跟你說過半兵衛會過來這邊吧？正好現在很閒，就急不及待帶他過來了！你們也好一段時間沒見面了吧？」  
「呃，秀吉……」面對著多年的好友，慶次此刻竟然無言以對。

只是，半兵衛的反應卻出乎意料……

「慶次君，我們很久沒見了！別來無恙吧？」  
「半兵衛？」

面前這個銀髮青年完美的笑臉令慶次更加語塞，他不覺得半兵衛是真的心的對他微笑，然而，他又很驚訝……為何對方可以裝作沒有事的樣子。

半兵衛像不容許慶次露出一點馬腳似地，繞過秀吉蹲在半躺著的慶次面前，一雙滲著冰寒的紫眸緊盯著對方：「我們之後會經常見面吧？從今天起請多多指教喔，慶次君！」

「……」

慶次同樣盯著對方，然而，他卻怎樣也看不透這雙動人眼眸底下的感情。他知道……因為自己衝動的行為，二人的關係已沒可能回復到初相識時的簡單。然而，此刻的半兵衛卻令他感到今後的日子似乎會出現某種不尋常的變化……

「慶次最近很沒精神呢！現在半兵衛跟我們在一起，大概馬上就會提起勁來吧？」  
「等一下！秀吉！別亂說……」

這下慶次真的整個人彈跳著站起來了，彷彿有什麼令他羞愧的糗事被揭穿一般。然後，在身後蹲著的人突然發出一陣輕笑，那種聲音聽起來有點嫵媚……那是半兵衛獨有的嫵媚。

「難怪慶次君看起來比之前憔悴這麼多了，到底出了什麼事呢？」

半兵衛回眸抬頭，再次和慶次對上的是一雙玩弄人似的目光。慶次感到心頭一陣焦躁，礙於秀吉在看著，他只能將激動的心情極力抑壓。這對平日真情流露的他來說是非常要命的……  
此時，秀吉無意的插話似乎緩和了僵持的氣氛。

「慶次那傢伙都不肯說，我看半兵衛你也不要追問原因了，哈哈！」  
「說得也是。」半兵衛嘴角一揚，站起來再往慶次難堪的表情一瞥：「愛莫能助的我也只好祈求慶次君能早日打起精神來……如果哪天想說的話，可以找我傾訴沒關係唷。」

當然，這話也只是為了嘲諷對方才對的，不過夾在中間的秀吉似乎也沒感覺到有異樣，結果變成了有趣的狀況……慶次現在就像個受打撃的孩子，對半兵衛來說也沒什麼影響，要是秀吉日後會因為自己而有所改變的話，這個充滿幸福和諧的地方會變成怎樣呢？

半兵衛意識到未來會改變，諷刺地……一方面希望改變的他，心裡又不禁湧起罪惡感。


	17. Chapter 17

## 17

  
新居總算好了，半兵衛再三叮囑叫久作專心於竹中家的事務，又讓下人們不用操心，好不容易才打發一眾人等離去。

他還是習慣一個人靜靜呆著，但這裡和竹驢不一樣，即使一個人在室內靜下來，外面的聲音還是清楚的傳進來。因為他的耳朵早習慣寂靜了，不甚明顯的人語聲也能輕易地傳進耳內。

他想起上一次在這裡造過的夢──有某個人，想牽著自己的人奔往某個地方，一個跟自身命運截然不同的地方。獨處時的半兵衛表現得漫不經心，也沒發現自己從何時開始泡完澡，穿著浴衣的他慢慢步回寑室，露出腳踝以下的地方，感到非常的清涼乾爽。

「半兵衛大人……」這時，弟弟留下來的侍女在門外報告：「前田殿求見。」  
「慶次君嗎？」在沒有人看見的情況也，半兵衛驚訝的瞪了一瞪，本以為那傢伙一定會更加無法面對自己，沒想到馬上又找上門了。  
「現在時候不早了，要請他回去嗎？」  
「不，請備茶，我馬上就來。」儘管心裡有絲微的不安，但半兵衛卻對慶次的來意大感興趣，大概是一直以來身邊也沒出現過這種率直的人吧？

  
接待客人的小客廳亮著柔柔的燭光，陣陣茶香撲上慶次的鼻頭，在等候半兵衛的時間中，他只是將茶喝完又喝，以掩飾自己紊亂的思緒。

他本以為自己要吃閉門羹,所以在獲得接待後反而有點失措。

「晚上好，慶次君。」身穿淡藍色浴衣，披著紫色外套的半兵衛從另一邊的門步出，向坐在面前的馬尾青年露出公式化的笑容。捲曲的銀髮還有點濕，看樣子是剛剛沐浴完的樣子。  
「你正要睡了？」慶次無意識地盯著對方浴衣下擺的腳踝。  
「還沒有。」半兵衛的聲音聽起來表現輕鬆，著泡茶的侍女可以下去。當身邊沒有旁人時，他的表情顯露出陣陣嘲諷的氣味來：「哼，沒想到你真的會來找我。」  
「你不是說當我想說時，可以隨時找你沒關係嗎？」

他說得沒錯，就沒想到他真的厚面皮地即晚就過來……

半兵衛拿起茶杯，輕輕沾一口，嘴角的笑意仍舊不變：「那麼我洗耳恭聽。」  
就算是慶次也感覺到對方的輕蔑，不過讓他煩躁的並不是這種態度。他將身子稍微傾前，但二人仍相隔數呎：「半兵衛鐵定還沒消氣吧？為何你還可以對著我……擺出那種笑容？」  
「為什麼不可以？」坐得端正的銀髮青年不需要半秒的思考，就反問回去。  
「這……」慶次只知道不能接受，但說到理由，一時間卻無法以言語解釋。他下意識的反駁，事實上卻不清楚自己吼出了什麼：「總之就不正常啊！你明明根本不想再看到我！」  
「哦？難道慶次君……想我對你不瞅不睬嗎？」  
「才不是！」

面對半兵衛試探似的問題，慶次中伏似的激動回應，在大吼一聲之後他開始感到臉龐發熱。

「呵呵。」半兵衛以食指關節點著下唇輕笑，看起來是如此的媚人，連本來難堪的慶次也忍不住看得目不轉晴。這個青年實在可恨，明明是男的卻長得如此迷人，明明嘴裡滿是諷刺自己的話語，卻偏偏掛著一副令人氣不下的漂亮表情說出……

慶次深深感到自己被對方戲弄在股掌之中。

「你……是故意令我難堪的嗎？」  
「故意？」半兵衛揚一揚眉，一臉微笑漂亮得不帶一點人性：「你未免太高估自己吧？你自己也說過……那是秘密。現在你難看的嘴臉看來像連一個小小秘密都無法守住呢！」  
感到被挖苦的慶次感到雙龐更加燙熱：「這……」  
「我決定跟秀吉過來，就自然會做好覺悟，要是像你這樣彆扭秀吉會很為難吧？再者，你也無法讓前田殿他們知道你幹了什麼好事，既然要瞞下去就應該好好掩飾。」

本來不夠堅定的慶次被半兵衛這樣責備也無話可說，但當對方提到秀吉時，心裡又沒由來的感到不是味兒，某種想要抓狂的心情跟那個晚上一模一樣。放在大腿上的雙手握緊拳頭，雙目心虛似的垂下，似要埋藏某種醜惡的感情：「你是為了秀吉才肯理會我的嗎？」  
「那當然。」半兵衛的眼珠也往旁邊瞧去，表情頓變得冷酷。  
「為什麼……」慶次一隻腳蹲起來，同時把臉湊近對方，右手抬起半兵衛的臉：「為什麼你可以做得出這種違心的事？你這奇怪的傢伙……」  
「慶次君才奇怪呢，難道你認為世上所有事都能順心而行嗎？」半兵衛的表情似笑非笑：「看樣子你也真的過得蠻順心啊，所以才會如此天真。」  
「不是，不是的。」

對寧寧，對這亂世……對著面前這個人，全都不是自己想要的結果。

「沒錯，才不是這樣。不過我不像你，只懂得逃避……只會空想，卻什麼都得不到。」他又不自覺地說出狠話了，他對這種真情流露的單純生物真看不過眼……大概是因為自己是完全沒可能變成那樣的人吧？沒機會也沒時間改變，半兵衛其實很了解自己注定要演的角色。

「半兵衛。」慶次冷靜下來的聲音顯得無比認真，而此刻他的視線也終於能將半兵衛不屑的目光抽回來：「我知道秀吉接近你是因為仰慕，那麼……你又想在秀吉身上得到什麼？」

本認為這尖銳的問題鐵定會惹來對方一輪帶刺的嘲諷，沒想到現在半兵衛的表情竟然變得愈來愈柔和，甚至令慶次以為那是因為光線不足而出現的錯覺。然而，不忍移開目光的他很清楚，這是真實，而這張表情底下的感情也是真實的。

沈默半晌，半兵衛淡色的雙唇自然地上揚，平日的他似乎有塗上什麼唇色，而現在沐浴過後的他感覺有點蒼白，但看起來卻是另一種美態。

「大概是夢吧？」  
「咦？」慶次似乎不太理解從半兵衛口中輕吐出來的一句話。  
「我說，我想從他身上找到『夢』啊……」

謎一般的答案。慶次本想追問下去，但腦內卻突然想不出任何一句說話……哪怕是質問或是反駁，什麼都想不出來。心裡有種受傷的感覺，痛楚無聲擴大，如墮進一個大空洞，面前的一切都顯得很遙遠。他感到秀也好，半兵衛也好……都變得很遙遠，就像半兵衛所說的「夢」一樣。

從半兵衛如冰水般的雙眸中，他感覺到……那個「夢」是何等的虛無飄渺。

而現在心中的鬱結也一樣找不著實體，無法觸摸也無法跟治。那該如何是好？這種惱人的東西……可以不去面對嗎？那種冰冷應該跟自己扯不上關係才對啊！

『我不像你，只懂得逃避……只會空想卻什麼都得不到。』

他明明可以逃避的……然而他雖無野心，卻懷有自尊。  
半兵衛的諷刺，絆住那雙想要逃跑的腳。


	18. Chapter 18

## 18

  
心靈上的糾纏只會帶來怠倦，要是知道那重羈絆終有一天要撕裂，那從一開始就不應該牽上。半兵衛就是知道……所以從第一眼看見那個束著馬尾，看起來豪邁又單純的青年時，就打從心裡感到討厭。

因為，那雙清澈眸子其實帶著可怕的魔力。  
那魔力叫溫暖，那魔力叫羈絆……那魔力叫……生命。

煩人的東西。

  
他不知道為何自己會對這些東西感到抗拒，彷彿在恐懼著自己會沾上此等燦爛的色彩。  
又或者，他在害怕自己會沾污這種作為活人該有的美麗……

  
  


「半－兵－衛！我大搖大擺的過來了喔！你再也不能說我是個沒用的膽小鬼了！」

慶次從後院的圍牆跳下來，肩上扛著一把巨大的長槍，除了外形，顏色也是顯眼的紅，配上慶次花俏的打扮剛剛好。

「哦……？」本來半躺在地上看書的半兵衛一副庸懶的樣子坐起來，然後又突然想起對方的來意，如夢初醒地瞪一瞪眼：「哦，是決鬥的事嗎？想不到你真的來了。」  
「當然！我才不是你說那種連劍也不會揮的輕挑男子！」

慶次看起來很得意，而且信心十足。仍穿著居家便服的半兵衛倒顯得有點沒趣，慢條斯理的站起來，轉進房間內拿出他的關節劍，反應冷淡。

「既然人都來了，打就打吧……」  
「你不換衣服嗎？」慶次似乎為對方毫不起勁的態度略感失落。  
「不必麻煩，反正很快就會分出勝負。」半兵衛將劍拔出，並把劍套丟一旁。沒有擺出很華麗的姿勢，簡單的舉手投足，滲出的只是清淡脫俗的優雅。  
「也對啦！到今晚的祭典你便會換上一件漂亮得羨煞旁人的衣裳囉！」  
「應該說你會在路中心裸著向我下跪吧？」

二人都面露邪惡的笑容，說著某些難以理解的事。

事情就發生在兩天前，慶次厚著面皮邀請半兵衛和他一起去祭典，但最後當然被對方嘲諷得面目無光了。然後似乎是半兵衛說了什麼「沒用的花男人」、「只能看不會打的花瓶」之類，後來演變成二人相約決鬥的老套情節。如果半兵衛輸了的話，他就要穿著女裝和慶次去祭典，如果輸了的是慶次，他就要裸著身子在路中心向半兵衛下跪。

反正哪一邊都丟人現眼，事實上半兵衛也有點後悔自己會作出這種瘋狂的決定……難道真的如慶次所說，自己本身就是個惡劣瘋狂的傢伙嗎？

也許吧……就像當年報復龍興時，看著對方屁滾尿流的樣子確實感到說不出的快樂。其實所有人都是壞心腸的，愛使壞，愛報復，愛凌辱，然後從他人的憤怒和難堪中找到快樂……所以，只要想著現在自己只是和這討厭鬼在找樂子，心裡也會好過一點。

對，只是在找樂子而已……

  
「被打敗的懲罰可真的不得了！可不能大意喔！」慶次笑著，將朱槍高舉轉動，長長的馬尾如被巨扇吹動，在華麗的擺動著。刀鋒刮出了銳利的氣流聲，在轉動數圈之後刀尖指向半兵衛，雙腳也張開微蹲，穩紮起馬：「背部碰到地面的人就算輸！」  
「你等著四腳朝天吧！」半兵衛揚起嘴角，笑得有點妖媚。赤著的雙腳輕輕踏出一步、兩步，在第三步時便輕盈的躍前，對比起來細小很多的關節劍在慶次的頸前劃出一道寒光，慶次外衣的白毛即隨劍風被捲出，再消失在二人的視線中。

「真夠狠！」慶次打了數個後空翻，站穩後將朱槍快速的交叉揮動。

未知是因為朱槍本身帶著紅色裝飾還是別的原因，刀鋒砍下的弧度都帶著鮮明的紅光，半兵衛以劍擋格，擦出的火花同樣帶紅，有如櫻花飄散，整個招式帶著和慶次感覺相稱的氣勢。

「有兩下子啊……」半兵衛被最段一擊的衝擊力推後了數米，乘著距離拉遠，他改變了揮劍的方式。本來筆直的劍變成了鞭狀，弧度難以觸摸，走向完全不規則同時亦難以預測。慶次只看到一條條發著紫光的曲線在包圍著他，即使未被直接碰到，已感到周遭的氣流都化作利刀，皮膚未有傷口卻感到陣陣指痛。

「哎呀……鞭子出來了，這下可傷腦筋了！」慶次故作輕鬆，但在他的經驗中似乎沒應付過這雒武器，揮起來被鞭子長，殺傷力也比鞭子大，如果使用者是高手的話……

不，他絕對就是高手！

「慶次君，你就乖乖求饒吧？嗯？」半兵衛輕柔的哼著，細長的手臂握著劍柄一轉，在半空中舞動的刀片和銳鞭即在一瞬改變了走向，從四方八面往慶次的身體襲去。

慶次即時跳上半空，但手臂和大腿都各中一刀，被劃出一條血痕。在半空中的他滾了一空翻，以極大的衝力落到半兵衛頭上，以朱槍的手柄往對方的左肩鋤下。變成鞭狀的劍還來不及收回來，半兵衛只能硬生生地吃下這記攻擊。

「嘖……」因為知道對方故意不用刀鋒來攻擊，半兵衛反而大感不悅。  
「半兵衛你這樣割破我的肌膚，在祭典上被人看見可不好啊……不是嗎？」  
「我倒覺得這樣能令你多幾分男人味啊！」

半兵衛帶著諷刺的意味吐出這一句，同時劍也收回來了。慶次感到胸腹前有一陣殺氣，他反射性的躬起背往後彈開，只要他遲個半秒，大概已被半兵衛的劍刺穿了吧？

半兵衛沒讓對方留有半點空間，馬上就攻上去，儘管揮劍時被打到的右肩會感到痛楚，但為了勝負還得咬緊牙關。關節劍再次變成鞭狀，他打算在慶次的手腳和敗背上多留幾條傷痕再順勢著他綁著，不斷退後的慶次正在慢慢墮進他的圈套。

「呃！」突然，慶次的腳跟像絆到什麼，整個人失去平衡往後倒。這樣失足的他有可能會背部著地，就算背部撞不上，只要半兵衛再補一腳也一定成事。但因為慶次這樣一跌，他在圈套中的位置就突然改變了，正在高速轉動的劍鞭馬上就會割到他的脖子上，以這個速度就算不把頭割下來，也一定會割斷大動脈。

「！」驚覺不對勁的半兵衛強行抽回劍，令鞭子的走向轉而往外，鞭子繞了一個大圈，將樹枝和庭園的小石柱都割斷後重新回到劍柄之上。當鬆一口氣之際，他聽到慶次丟下了長槍。  
本來應該失足跌倒的慶次身體呈拱橋狀，下身以屈曲的腳撐著，上身則以左手撐著，同時丟下武器的右手扯上半兵衛的衣襟，用力一拉再翻身，輕易就將半兵衛推倒在地上。  
感到背部不重不輕的碰上沙泥地時，半兵衛才悔恨地意識到自己被設計了……

「策略成功！」壓在身上的慶次露出自滿的笑臉。  
「你這奸詐的……」  
「半兵衛不是常對秀吉說嗎？計謀和奸詐有時只是一線之差！」

聞言，半兵衛愕了一愕，然後又詭異的笑了笑。他知道自己的笑容分散了對方的注意，馬上就扯著對方垂下的馬尾，反過來將他按在地上，一腳跨到他腰部的另一面，整個人坐在他的腰上，並冷酷地仰首輕語：「我輸了的話，你也不可以贏。」  
「咦？不是說背部碰到地面就輸了嗎？」  
「沒錯，但我沒說過『先』碰到地面就輸，也沒說過輸家只有一個啊！」

這次輪到半兵衛得意地笑了。

「你奸詐……」慶次不滿地控訴，但說到一半又覺得自己好像也沒有立場。  
「誰說戰鬥只有勝和負？」半兵衛笑著站起來，退開幾步，拍拍身上的沙塵也整理一下衣服：「別忘了也有兩敗俱傷的可能啊。」  
「你真愛說教！」雖然被反咬一口，但在和半兵衛切磋的時間裡，他感到自己離對方很近。而且也為剛才半兵衛緊張的收手感到高興：「也可以打和嘛！不是嗎？」  
「哼，打完了吧？我不跟你鬧了……」

半兵衛轉身就返回屋內，也沒有細想所謂「打和」的含意。


	19. Chapter 19

## 19

  
夜幕蓋不住通明燈火，人們興高采烈地以帶醉的歌聲與吶喊，驅走黑夜原有的陰霾。沈沈的鼓聲，敲出獨有的節奏，聽著這聲音，腦海也自然浮現出舞步。

半兵衛當然知道祭典是什麼樣子，但記憶中似乎沒怎麼參與過。

入夜後，他獨自呆在自家的後院中，看見後門開了一邊，大概是下人剛剛忘記關掉吧？他站在距離門扉約兩米外的地方，看著燈光與舞動的人影反映在外面的地上，不時會看見衣衫不整的男人以跳著舞的姿勢走過……啊，嚴格來說可以算是「走」嗎？

「真是豪邁……」半兵衛笑著輕嘆，感覺慶次原本就是這裡的人的縮影，其實他並不討厭這點，不過就是怎樣都沒法和那傢伙好好相處而已。也許慶次沒有錯，格格不入的人是自己才對……人們這樣子生活著又有何不好？然而破壞一切的也是活在這片天下的人。不過，即使知道安逸的日子不會很長，要捨棄這種美景也不容易，秀吉他到底是怎麼想的呢？

說起來，秀吉好像說他也會去祭典吧……

「大哥哥，大哥哥……不出來一起玩嗎？」門扉之外，站著一個小女孩，她一手拿著團子，嘴角還沾著一點甜食餡料，看見半兵衛就露出燦爛的笑容：「有很多好吃的東西喔！」  
「是嗎？這個……很好吃嗎？」半兵衛踏前兩步，蹲在女孩面前，指著團子問道。  
「嗯嗯！非常好吃！最愛吃團子了！」  
「看來的確是這樣子呢，吃得滿臉都是了……」半兵衛露出淡淡的微笑，若隱若現，不明顯也不造作，卻令人一看就感到很舒服的微笑，並以自己的袖口把女孩的嘴角拭抹乾淨。  
女孩看著半兵衛半垂的眼眸，看得入迷：「哥哥的眼睛很漂亮啊！」  
平時被稱讚漂亮，半兵衛只會覺得對方在嘲諷他，但現在卻對小女孩報以溫柔的笑容。

「謝謝。」  
「啊！媽媽來了！哥哥等一下一起來放煙火啊！」女孩起勁的揮著手，又跑又跳的離去。  
然後當她從視線中消失後，半兵衛又交疊雙臂站起來自語：「小孩子真有精神啊……」  
「看到像母親般溫柔美麗的大哥哥，就算是百歲的老爺子也會龍精虎猛吧？」前方傳來一把熟悉的聲音，一抬頭，果然是那個花俏馬尾男，而且他還拿著一包東西。  
意識到剛剛的情境全被慶次看到了，半兵衛比平常更多倍地想把對方踢飛。他嗤之以鼻，冷漠地轉身往室內的方向步去，而慶次當然緊隨其後，順便掩上門。  
「被你這樣說我可是一點也不高興。」半兵衛回復到平常那副拒人於千里之外的表情，眼珠朝反方向瞧，彷彿連眼角也不想印上這名青年的影子。  
「說起來，我終於覺得你有點為人兄長的樣子了唷！」  
「久作他小時候感覺更加髒兮兮，我花了不少時間才糾正過來……」

慶次牽起微笑，此時在自己眼前的半兵衛竟是如此的一本正經，說他既嚴謹又任性真是一點也不矛盾啊。怎樣也好，真是一個很難不去喜歡上的人……

「半兵衛……大家都玩得很開心啊，你這樣不合群看起來像鬧彆扭呢！」

其實半兵衛只是單純不習慣這種人多熱鬧的場合，更不會像那班醉漢般跳舞，只是慶次此言卻令他感到某種挑釁的意味：「明明覺得如此開心卻一個人來這種冷清的地方，這樣的你才是鬧彆扭吧！慶次君……難不成是沒有伴嗎？」  
「噗哈，半兵衛說笑技巧也不賴啊！」慶次的笑容有點誇張，像在掩飾什麼。事實上可以陪他玩的對象不是沒有，卻好像從一開始就只想找半兵衛一樣。  
「啊啊，我記起了，秀吉說今天會和寧寧夫人一起去祭典吧？也難怪你會感寂寞的……」半兵衛早已看出慶次心中的糾結，既然對方主動來找碴，那麼回敬說話也沒必要留情了。  
「呵呵……哈……哈哈……」聞言，慶次邊發出奇怪笑聲，邊大步往半兵衛迫近：「也罷，也罷……反正現在的重點不是這個……」  
「什麼？」  
慶次把手上那包東西解開，裡面好像也是一堆布質的東西。他以華麗的姿勢將裡面的那層布攤開，半兵衛才驚覺這是一件紫色的女裝，同時一個長長的假髮也無聲掉在自己腳邊。  
「半兵衛，說好的事不能不算數啊……一起去祭典吧，小姐！」  
慶次最後的稱呼令半兵衛瞬間怒火，忍不住抬高聲線罵起來：「少來了！又是那個決鬥的事嗎？我又沒有輸掉，你別再厚面皮的纏著我……」

本來罵過不停的半兵衛，因為被慶次把假髮強戴在頭上而頓住。那個假髮的顏色和自己的真髮很接近，是個幾乎及腰的長曲髮。

「哦！真的非常適合呢！很漂亮啊！」  
「慶次君……別以為做這些奇怪事我便會就範，今天決鬥的結果誰也不能食言吧？」埋在長髮下那雙紫眸看起來既陰冷又鋒利，慶次打了一個冷顫同時又難掩心底的興奮。  
「當然不能食言囉！結果就是……我們都輸了！我們的背都碰到地上去了囉！」慶次以輕快的語調哼著，同時也半兵衝迫到牆角，糾纏之下二人的衣襟也凌亂的敞開。  
「愚蠢！這樣做對你也沒好處啊！你也一樣要當眾裸著不是嗎？」

說出此話的半兵衛不像平常般帶著文雅的氣息，這樣著急的他實在難得一見，看來他真的很討厭扮女人。

「沒所謂啊，我對自己的肉體是很有信心的！」慶次一副自戀的樣子甩一甩馬尾，被扯開的前襟下是豐寬結實，整體看來又平均健美的肌肉。  
「嘖！你這狡……」狡猾嗎？半兵衛欲言又止，差一點吐出自打嘴巴的話。  
「秀吉說過半兵衛是難得一見的天才、君子……說過的一定不會食言，心放在大事之上，決不會執著於無關天下的小事上……啊，大概是這樣子吧？」這回似乎是被慶次反勝了，他並沒有特別高明的頭腦，但這次還是死死的抓住半兵衛的痛腳呢！刻意說出讚嘆的話，以束縛半兵衛過強的自尊心，看來慶次在大事之上沒有作為，但這些閒情小事卻處理得很好：「才打扮一下去個祭典有什麼關係？大家都樂在其中啊，半兵衛不會這麼窩囊吧？」  
「嘖……」激將法嗎？被這個討厭鬼用在自己身上，不管怎說還是很不爽啊。  
「還是說……你不敢穿這衣服啊？不用怕的，你可以閉上眼，我馬上幫你換上喔！」  
「滾開。」半兵衛使力推開慶次，又把他手上的女裝搶過來。  
「……半兵衛？」

沒錯，只是小事而已。  
既然是自己以氣用事答應這場無謂的決鬥，事到如今也沒什麼好猶豫的。

「你滾到外面等吧，我自己會換。」半兵衛拿著女裝轉入裡面的房間，細長的五指輕撥垂在肩膀的長髮，單看背影已感受到那種難以形容的誘惑味道。慶次嚥了一口，懷著興奮的心情退出屋外……正因為半兵衛很倔強，不管什麼事也要完美的做好，所以這次也一定會美得無可挑剔吧？


	20. Chapter 20

## 20

  
耳邊盡是嬉笑吵鬧，周遭充斥著暖哄哄的人氣，彷彿每呼吸一口都會嗅到從別人口中呼出的氣息，這種人多的環境實在令半兵衛吃不消。不過他發現在場所有人都在享受著這種沒有隔膜的距離，赤條條的男人抱在一起跳舞，都分不清肌膚之間的汗水到底來自誰人……當步過那些男人身旁時，那陣酒氣和濃烈的汗味更加令他噁心。

「半兵衛，別一直低著頭嘛……」

兩個人並肩而行，慶次不時往對方貼近，然後被對方以手肘頂開，他會安份過數分鐘後又借機貼上，這種彆扭的交集維持了走過好幾個街口的時間。

「別得寸進尺了，我只需要穿著這個跟你去一去祭典而已。」戴著長長假髮，被迫裝扮成女人的青年半邊臉被劉海遮擋著，臉上似乎薄染脂粉，唇上塗上了妖媚的紫，從他口中吐出冷冷的聲音，低沈卻不具雄氣，不知情者聽見也未必發現他是男兒身。

「什麼嘛！特地精心打扮不就是為了艷壓全場嗎？」  
「誰要幹這種無聊事了？」  
「那你為何還要化妝？」

雖然認真地盛裝打扮了卻不改其冷漠的個性，這種矛盾的表現令慶次完全摸不著頭腦。

「反正就是沒法不做的事，要做就不能馬虎了事……這是我的原則。」  
「那麼你就要更盡力去做才行啊，重視原則的半兵衛。」趁半兵衛別開臉鬧彆扭時，慶次冷不勝防的抱著他的腰，並將他的臉扳過來，二人的臉幾近相貼：「一起享受祭典的事，絕對不能馬虎！」  
「明知要看我的面色，還說什麼享受？單是讓我參與這種場合已是多此一舉了。」

看來單方面的挑逗完全起不了作用，但愈被半兵衛冷待，慶次就顯得愈難纏。

「當大夥兒在狂歡的時候，一個人呆在家不是太寂寞了嗎？」  
「哦…原來慶次君你寂寞了嗎？也難怪，秀吉才沒空理你。」在嘲諷對方時，半兵衛才老實的回過頭來。感到自己凌架於對方之上的他彷彿暫時忘記自己男扮女裝的事實，以帶著挑釁意識的目光盯著對方略微動搖的臉，感覺有一種不饒人的凌厲妖艷。

也許真的被半兵衛說中了，現在慶次心中湧起的絕對是濃濃的不悅感……沒錯，理應是這樣的。但終於我以直視對方女裝容顏的他，一瞬間驚覺眼前人此刻竟遠比想像更美麗。

雖然半兵衛給他的感覺也是比一般男人更注意外表的人，卻沒想過他連化妝都如此了得！薄薄的底粉和胭脂，加深了的眼部輪廓還有誘人的唇形，在他中性的容貌上滲出一種從女人身上也找不著的性感。五官鮮明，但整個臉妝又不會感覺太俗氣，點到即止的幾筆，巧妙的成為半兵衛自身魅力的催化劑。

說到真正誘人的，大概就是那副懷著敵意的表情吧？抗拒、輕蔑、倔強……  
此刻在慶次眼中彷彿都是誘惑的一種。

「慶次！今次你的小女友真漂亮呢！不……這真的不是一般的漂亮！」

半兵衛好像又嗅到一陣酒氣，同時面前撲來了一個爛醉如泥的大叔，如果不是慶次把他拉進懷內，半兵衛大概會被醉大叔撲上了吧？所以突然被緊抱著的他一時間也沒有反抗，拼盡全身的忍耐力去聽著慶次自誇的傻話。

「哈哈哈……大叔你冷靜點吧？我家美麗的小姐很怕生，只愛黏著我喔……嗚！」因被半兵衛在肚子上悄悄槌了一拳，慶次的表情曾有半秒的扭曲，但這種像打情罵俏的感覺還是令他非常欣喜。他握著槌打自己的手腕，再把半兵衛的臉按到胸前，打發幾句就從大叔面前轉身走開了：「好了，別老盯著我的女友看啊！像個色大叔！」  
「知道了，不看就不看了……慶次真小器！」

二人又雙雙走到另一條街上，半兵衛終於忍不住推開慶次，退到好幾米以外。

「你究竟想抱到何時？」  
「反正半兵衛也不想被人看到你這樣子，被抱著不是更好嗎？這樣一來，就只有我能一睹你這驚艷的美態了……」慶次的雙眼曾閃出一絲銳利的光，感覺既像他又不像他。但敏銳的半兵衛似乎感覺到一種強烈的佔有慾，但當他想再看真一點那眼神下的感情時，慶次又再次擺出一臉輕浮的糗臉，嘴角不懷好意的上揚：「這種事……單是想想已覺得興奮啊！」  
「被你這種蠢材拿來妄想感覺真是噁心！我要回去了！」半兵衛很想在這欠扁的臉上狠狠揍一拳，另一方面又不想再和這傢伙有多餘的接觸，就決定冷漠的轉過身去。

他氣沖沖的走了幾步，馬上就全身僵住，靜止數秒後馬上又回頭閃到慶次身後，面對著牆壁，看起來有點失措。這一連串的動作看起來有點可愛，有別於平時冷靜的他，慶次看著那個面壁的背影，滿臉的不解，直至前方傳來熟悉的叫喚。

「慶次！原來你在這裡嗎？一個人呆著真難得呢……」迎面而來是並肩而行的對夫妻，秀吉和寧寧。因為秀吉的話，慶次反射性的望向在面壁的半兵衛：「不，我不是一個人……」

「果然帶著女孩子呢，妳好。」寧寧柔柔輕笑，向女裝的半兵衛打招呼。

慶次見半兵衛瑟縮了一下，幾乎想把自己埋進牆中，大概也想到是什麼一回事了。所以就出言為他解圍：「哈哈！她和一般的女孩有點不同，很容易害躁。」  
「那麼跟著慶次你這厚面皮的傢伙也真夠嗆！」秀吉開玩笑的回道。  
「慶次你要好好照顧人家，總是吊兒郎當的……不行唷！」寧寧的聲音很溫柔，像在哄小孩子般的語氣，即使是訓話聽起來還是非常動聽舒服。  
「知道了知道了……每次都被妳這樣說，真是有點打擊呢。」

半兵衛留意到慶次的聲音聽起來真的有點不同了，彷彿真的受了打擊。此刻他完全感覺到這個看起來厚面皮的人，在另一方面其實是很纖細的，也許一直以來的輕浮把內心的弱點都掩藏起來，就像自己用冷漠的外表掩飾一切不必要的感情。

慶次目送著友人的背影遠去，目光又重新回到面壁的「女友」身上。看來這異常的舉動已出賣了半兵衛一直堅持的冷靜了，就連慶次也一眼看穿了這個致命的弱點：「好了，秀吉已走掉了，你不要再貼著牆壁吧？要貼的話就貼我的胸膛好了！」  
「住口！對好友妻子念念不忘的沒用鬼！」

猛然回頭，企圖給慶次一把掌的半兵衛滿臉通紅。避過掌摑的慶次，一副悵然的表情，看來又被半兵衛說中了。當然，二人難看的臉也被對方看得一清二楚，所以當他們靜下來後，也沒再嘲笑和挖苦對方，取而代之是一片尷尬的寂靜。

莫名低落的心情令二人暫時休戰，很規矩的並排而行，途中不發一言，彷彿都在想著各自的事。他們心不在焉的不知走了多久，直到一名醉漢蹣跚的倒過來，在他們之間的位置倒下，他們方如驚醒般抬頭對望。

「哈…哈……對不起啦對不起！都站不穩了……哈哈！」

醉漢手上仍拿著酒，自行爬起來又再舞動著，完全沒注意到慶次和半兵衛的存在。

沈默半晌，慶次才苦笑起來，輕輕拉起半兵衛的手：「煙火大會要開始了，我們去看吧？」

半兵衛不語，也沒像之前般反抗，他並沒有答應，但此刻的他也再沒有吵架的意慾，只是冷著臉跟著慶次走。從旁人看起來牽著手的二人就像一對普通的男女，在五彩的燈籠下，在吵鬧的人聲中，並沒有什麼引人注目的地方。也許正如他們所願，不希望現在的自己會映在誰的眼瞳中。


	21. Chapter 21

## 21

  
遠離人群的二人坐在某戶人家的屋頂上，再沒感受到旁人目光的半兵衛顯得比剛剛自然多了。他注視著夜空中綻放的煙火，同時半掩著臉的前髮也被微風吹開，此刻他的表情與眼神是慶次自認識他以來見過最自然的……

就像剛剛和小女孩談話時，看起來溫柔得如身在夢中。  
還是說……半兵衛本性就其實應該是這樣子？

半兵衛拿起小酒瓶，送到嘴邊，在瓶口留下一點口紅痕跡。他的衣袖亦因這動作而滑下，露出白晢纖細的手臂……當瓷製酒瓶被放下時，已聽不見從瓶底晃出的水聲。事實上，二人都已數不清自己喝光多少瓶酒了。

「半兵衛，你該不會在暗戀著秀吉吧？」慶次曲起一邊膝蓋，以毫放的姿勢坐著，對半兵衛說出這句不經大腦的話，在開口同時也嗅到自己的一身酒氣。  
「你在……胡說什麼？」半兵衛回頭，一臉茫然的表情，臉上薄透紅暈。他花了好幾秒才完全接收到慶次的話，臉色一下子變得更紅：「什麼暗戀？真是不知所謂的用詞！」  
「不是暗戀嗎？那你剛剛的反應又是什麼一回事？」  
「現在這種沒形象的打扮……換作是誰都會覺得丟臉吧！」

半兵衛用力拍打慶次的頭，本來就沒坐穩的慶次身體軟軟的，順勢躺下來。

「不是很漂亮嗎？如果是我的話一定會很自豪！」  
「你的話…還是算了吧……」

酒精為意識添上幾分迷濛，也懶得作無意義的爭辯了。

但慶次當然不可能安份下來，他像毛蟲一般蠕動到半兵衛身旁，雙臂環抱著他的腰，將坐著的他扯下來。被這樣一拉的半兵衛幾近兩腳朝天的躺下，雙腳也半露在空氣中。

剛剛有一瞬間，半兵衛也想過平靜地和這個人相處，但現在馬上又被對方的舉動所激怒。臉龐的熱度還在上升，彷彿連平日的冰冷都暫時溶化掉，他感到自己已不想再忍了……於是以修長的雙腿纏著慶次的雙腳，反過來爬在對方身上，用力扯起他的馬尾。

「痛、痛痛痛痛！」慶次慘叫，但看起來又好像非常高興。  
「你再說一遍試試看，我馬上就把你引以為傲的馬尾剪下來！」

面對半兵衛的威脅，慶次只以平靜柔和的微笑回應。就算帶醉仍堅持以這種充滿殺氣的眼神瞪著自己，令人既戰慄又興奮莫名的美麗雙眸。

他微笑，因為他欣賞。

二人以這姿勢僵持著，直到半兵衛身影後的夜空閃出一團像蝴蝶形的藍色煙火，看起來就像半兵衛的背上閃出一雙在發亮的翅膀。

「……太美了，我現在覺得超幸福的！」  
「啊？」半兵衛哼出毫不起勁的單音。  
「能夠認識秀吉這摯友，也是非常幸福的事。就因為跟那傢伙一起的感覺太幸福了，所以你和寧寧都被他深深吸引了吧？真是很不甘心呢，但又無從否認……我也喜歡很他啊……」

慶次和半兵衛不同，悲傷的形色很明顯就浮現在臉上，所以傳到半兵衛心中的感情也是無比的率直。本來壓住對方的四肢不自覺的鬆開來，變成緊貼在旁的狀況。

「我認為，秀吉和寧寧夫人他們……」在嘲諷別人顯得口齒伶俐的半兵衛，此刻彷彿花了很大功夫才能開口說出這種安慰他人的話：「他們一定也非常的喜歡你。」  
聞言，慶次先是愣住，然後呆然的表情慢慢轉為笑臉：「那半兵衛呢？你喜歡我嗎？」  
「不喜歡。」半兵衛答得斬釘截鐵。  
「真叫人傷心呢……不過難得你對我如此坦率，我也非常高興唷！」  
半兵衛搞不懂對方為何而笑，不管怎樣還是冷著臉：「哪裡有坦率了？」  
「坦率一點不好嗎？人也會變得輕鬆一點。」  
「那是鬆懈，不是輕鬆。」  
慶次苦笑一下，又拍一拍身旁的空位：「半兵衛像我這樣平躺下來吧？」  
「為什麼？」  
「別問了，先躺下再說吧！」  
「奇怪的傢伙……」半兵衛沒好氣的嘀咕著，同時跟著對方的說話平躺下來。

甫張眼，又好幾朵由煙火交織而成的花於空中綻放，絢麗耀眼的光彩以躺臥的姿勢去觀賞，感覺如被流星包圍，而身體彷彿也在半空中飄浮，加上幾分醉意，眼前之境更覺夢幻。就連對祭典不感興趣的半兵衛也為眼前華麗燦爛的風景驚呆，一時間說不出話來，亦沒留意到慶次的手搭在手背上。

慶次看我陶醉，當他平靜下來時，聲音聽起來也有幾分溫柔：「人是沒可能抓住煙火的，所以才將它的美態好好記在心中。所以，即使是得不到的東西，我仍然想好好記住……」  
「你真笨，得不到就無意義啊。」

半兵衛口裡不屑，其實他大可以閉上眼不看，但他卻不忍心去拒絕這種美麗。被慶次握著的手感到很暖熱，當心靜下來時，甚至還感受到對方的脈搏。他們就維持著這姿勢直至煙火大會結束，當天空回復到一片漆黑，然後星星又漸漸浮現出來時，慶次也坐起來伸了一個大懶腰。

「有半兵衛陪我欣賞煙花真是太好了，放心吧！我不是言而無信的傢伙啊！」  
「什麼？」當半兵衛回過神來時，自己已被慶次握著手拉起來。

失去平衝的他一下子倒進對方懷內，然後被一手抱起，再從屋頂跳到大街上去。慶次雙腳著地同時，也將抱在手上的人輕輕放下。儘管煙火大會已經完結，街上人群仍是來往不斷，二人突然「從天而降」，當然受人注目了。半兵衛還來不及躲避四周的目光，已驚見慶次在豪邁的脫衣了。

「你幹什麼？」銀髮「女子」驚叫一聲，同時不自覺的退後。

在場還有女子的尖叫，還有男人們的叫囂，但慶次還是面不改容的脫到只剩下一條丁字褲並跪在半兵衛面前，輕輕抓起他的衣腳吻下去。

「做我的老婆吧！我是這裡最帥的男子漢，絕不會讓妳丟臉的！」

慶次這麼一吼，令半兵衛當場呆立。相反，四周的人似乎相當興奮，男的表現得相當激動與鼓舞，女的則紅著臉難掩一臉雀躍，好像還有女孩子說很羨慕之類。

而半兵衛當然不可能會有同感，一腳踢開抓住衣擺的手：「你是要讓我丟臉才對吧！」  
被甩開的慶次還不擺休，直接撲上前以雙臂環抱著對方，同時故作激動的吼叫：「啊啊！妳別生氣嘛……我知道了！是覺得我不夠誠意吧？只要妳喜歡，我還可以脫……」  
「別再脫了！」

慶次真的醉得不輕，半兵衛心知他會做出驚人的事，於是馬上喊止。

在大吼之後，四周好像也非常擠擁，旁觀的人們都拿著酒一湧而上，似乎是來祝賀二人的樣子。過於強勢的祝賀有時也是蠻不講理的，沒有一個人把半兵衛的否認聽進耳內，他們一個接一個的將酒塞上來……這也是人海戰術的一種嗎？

想到這裡的半兵衛只感到非常諷刺，既無奈又可笑。


	22. Chapter 22

## 22

  
隨著人群漸散，燈火一排一排的開始熄滅，光線顯得愈來愈疏落。玩累了的孩童由父母揹起，在睡夢中被帶回家，爛醉如泥的人們也互相參扶著踏上歸途。

某程度上半兵衛對他們既羨慕又怨恨，因為他現在就要以這副行動不便的裝扮，將同樣爛醉的慶次扶走。而剛剛那些在起哄著，讓慶次不停灌酒的人現在也各自回家了，只留下半兵衛收拾殘局。

「這真的是祝福嗎？看來我也被擺一道了……」半兵衛沒好氣的自語，稍停數秒調整呼吸，又再次踏出腳步。貌似失去意識的慶次僅穿著一條丁字褲，因為街上都滿是差不多樣子的醉漢，所以他們也不至於很注目。

半兵衛根本無暇理會慶次丟在地上的衣服了，而且他的假髮比剛剛更凌亂不少，稍為擋著視線。喝了不少的他也大感頭昏腦帳，只憑身體的記憶來到自家的後門。

他壓筋兒不想把這個裸男帶回家，但想想自己這副裝扮，不回家還可以到哪裡去？而且，將慶次送回利家那邊的話，說不定會被問及祭典的事……畢竟他之前還一臉為難的拒絕參與。

「我覺得自己愈來愈像個笨蛋了。」半兵衛自我唾棄似的自嘲著，同時推開後院的木門，將腳步放到最輕再踏進去。他從沒想過自己會幹這種蠢事，更沒想過回家需要這麼鬼祟。

由石塊鋪成的後院小路在平日走起來非常平坦，但在爛醉的情況下摸黑踏進去又是另一回事，沈重的腳步也算不上是腳步了，嚴格來說腳底也只是磨著地面前進而已。

所以當鞋頭踢到凸起的石塊，負重的身體就馬上失平衡了。

失去支撐的兩個身影歪斜的倒下，倒在石道之外，於短刺刺的草地上雙雙滾了好幾圈。最後裸著的尾男子大字型的躺著，而瘦弱的銀髮青年則蹣跚地站起來，撥一撥擋在臉前的長髮，拖著緩慢的腳步回到室內，把另一人遺留在後院中。

半兵衛深深嘆了一口，以不甚講究的姿勢坐倒在塌塌米上。他其中一邊膝蓋曲起，整條大腿從衣擺下露出來，看著沾了幾條青草的襪子，他呆滯良久才慢慢的伸出手去將它們脫下。被酒精佔據的身體一旦靜止下來，一湧而上的就只有疲累，一波又一波的在加重身體的惰性。

最後半兵衛只想到早點把這累人的裝束卸下，然後好好休息，於是他抬起手打算將長長的假髮脫下。這時，他發現室內的塌塌米上除了自己的影子外，還多了一個人影。外面的月色將映進沒有燈光的房間中，讓影子在陰暗中顯得無比鮮明，半兵衛知道那個影子的主人是慶次，所以才一臉冷漠的回頭：「你醒了？快點滾回家去吧，我要睡了。」

「不要脫下來。」

慶次握著半兵衛正要脫下假髮的手腕，短短的一句聽起來也沒怎含糊。背對著光線的他被暗影掩蓋著面容，有一刻半兵衛腦中無意識的想像對方的表情，直至感到那隻握著自己的手有種醉酒者的蠻力，他心裡與臉上才開始浮現出困惑。

「幹嗎？還沒玩夠嗎？」  
「嗯……本來是玩夠了，不過現在想到更好玩的事……」語畢，慶次整個人就像完全放軟一樣，倒在半兵衛身上。一個坐著的人根本無法承住慶次的重量，所以兩個人就雙雙倒下去了。然而這樣倒下的慶次並非毫無知覺，他巧妙地以雙腳纏著對方的下身，手伸進半兵衛微歪的領口內。

「你不要得寸進尺！」半兵衛抬起手掌摑慶次的臉，但不知是躺臥的姿勢不好用力，還是酒精的影響，就連出手打人的自己也感受不到這巴掌有何力量可言。  
「呵，我們這樣像在打情罵俏嗎？」

被打到的馬尾青年握著剛掃過臉龐的手，並貼在嘴邊。  
剛剛那一擊與其說是反抗，不如說像撒嬌吧？

而半兵衛本人當然也有同感，泛紅的臉上根本擺不出難堪以外的表情，他一定覺得現在的自己遜斃了。一夜之間發生太多出乎意料的事……對軍師本人來說最討厭就是發生超出自己計劃的事。

「你在裝醉嗎？竟然還有意識說這種不要臉的話……」  
「這只是本能反應……帥哥的本能反應唷。」慶次順勢將半兵衛的手分別按在地上，當他的臉貼近對方的頸側時，還嗅得到化妝品的香味：「我一直都覺得這香味太誘人了……」  
「嘖……俗得要死的氣味，快滾開！我要把這個又濃又重的妝給洗掉！」  
「別急嘛，半兵衛……俗氣也好、高貴也好，都不是出自胭脂水粉，而是人的本身……」摸進對方衣領下的手被卡在腰帶的位置，於是他把心一橫掏出手來，再而摸到背後將複雜的腰帶解開。對不時打扮得很誇張同時又經常接觸女性的慶次來說，構造複製的腰帶完全難不到他。在半兵衛掙脫前，他已抽出了其中一條帶，並將身下之人的雙手綁在一起。

「你想死是不是？要是你敢幹什麼的話我絕對會殺了你！」

因為雙腕已被緊緊的紮著，此刻半兵衛唯一能做的就是罵人了。儘管感受到充滿怨恨的目光，將對方綁起來的慶次還是施施然的從俯伏的姿勢坐起來，看著渾身散發著凌亂之美的半兵衛，露出滿足的微笑。

「能這樣欣賞到如此美麗的尤物，就算被殺掉又如何？」  
「夠了！你這放蕩的輕浮男！」

半兵衛掙脫下半身的糾纏，抬高腳就踢在慶次臉上。因為腳始終比手有力，這次總算把慶次整個人踢倒，而這動作也同時將他橫滾了半圈，從仰臥變成俯伏狀。他以前臂撐起胸口以上的部位，再看看自己是什麼狀況，怎料一看之下更心感不妙了……

腰帶全被解開，身前根本全無遮掩，加上這樣滾了一下，腰身以下的地方全都露出來了，可是雙腕被綁著的他根本無法抓過衣擺去遮掩。

「啊……我真是太幸福了。」慶次手按著剛剛被踢到的臉龐，再度爬起來往半兵衛迫近。

在女裝下露出一半的軀體並沒有什麼玲瓏曲線，而且更蒼白得脫離現實，還有那凌亂散落的長髮、那妖媚的妝容……再加上一雙不肯屈服的倔強眼神，這比起主動撒著嬌黏過來的少女更有魅力不是嗎？慶次是個率直而且溫柔的男人，也是個喜歡糖果和鞭子的男人。

「噁心！」前一秒還在想應該轉成什麼姿勢去遮掩，但當看著慶次迅速迫近，半兵衛也不理這麼多了……曲起膝蓋又朝對方的肚子踹上一腳。

而慶次痛苦中又帶笑的表情似乎讓他感到非常挫敗……更甚的是，這次的攻擊非但不能令對方倒下，更被一手抓著腳踝，變成很難為情的狀況。

「可愛的女生我喜歡，但強硬的大姐更能令我興奮呢……」

慶次使壞的手一邊撫摸一邊脫下半兵衛的襪子，然後他將雙唇舔濕，再慢慢地從腳踝吻到小腿，從小腿再慢慢移上……


	23. Chapter 23

## 23

此刻酒醉的慶次就如戀足狂般，完全陶醉在半兵衛的修長的雙腿上，然後臉部一次又一次的被踹中。雖然打架的經驗不多，但對現時的半兵衛來說，直到今天都還沒有足以令他感到難纏的人。但從現在他臉上困擾的表情看來，慶次的確很難纏……  
  
「你煩不煩啊？」一再把對方踢開的半兵衛吃力地爬起來，雙手被綁著平衡感很差，他花了不少力氣背部才能倚到牆上。又是滾動又是倒下，再站起來後他只感到一陣暈眩，所以馬上又無力地坐下來，並無意識地嘀咕起來：「為什麼我非得要被你這蠢材纏著不可？」  
「別這麼兇嘛，雖然愛生氣的女孩子也很捧……」

慶次的話聽起來無意義，但無疑是火上加油。不過當事人似乎還沒發覺，還一臉傻笑的爬近對方，頭上的羽毛已經歪了，馬尾也稍為鬆開，幾撮長髮已垂在肩上。半兵衛狠瞪著正在爬近的慶次，已準備好隨時再讓他吃上一腳。

「我不管你現在是否清醒，要是你敢再說我是女的……」  
「哦，雖然是有點醉但我很清楚……半兵衛你是男人嘛。」頭髮凌亂的慶次以跪伏著的姿勢抬頭，感覺有點性感又有點邪惡。這樣子的他令半兵衛也愣了一愣，心跳亂了一拍，好像有點加快了。在他失神之際，慶次突然撲上來，背後已是牆壁的半兵衛無路可逃，馬上竟被壓著了：「但穿起女裝時竟然比女人還要誘人啊……真捨不得讓你脫下來呢。」

話雖如此，那個放蕩的長髮男子子還是一手將對方本已沒有束縛的前襟給扯開。

「……你還有更多變態的嗜好嗎？」  
「可說不定啊……」慶次邊低吟，嘴唇貼到對方唇上，輕啄一口，又挑逗似的笑道：「也許我會在你這誘人的身體上發掘到更多好玩的……」  
「去死……嗯！」

半兵衛似乎沒機會再罵下去，因為那個露骨而貪婪的吻已完全奪去他的言語。口紅帶著甜味印到慶次的唇上，下一刻又被舔走，但那舌尖似乎正無比飢餓，那一點點的香甜在激發他的食慾，令他忍不住愈吻愈深，愈吻愈狂熱。

未知是因為糾纏太久，還是那個吻太激烈，半兵衛感到身體在慢慢發熱，而比自己更熱的手正在下半身游走。那五指的感覺時而溫柔，時而狂暴，那力度帶著一種不容爭脫的強硬，同時又溫柔地帶動著生理的反應。

當那指尖掃到腳間時，半兵衛感到上次的事又要重演了，他如驚醒般抖了一抖，將臉甩開一邊。終於擺脫狂吻的他猛地轉過臉來，雙龐顯得比剛剛還要紅，並以懷著不甘的眼神瞪著慶次。

「再亂來的話，這次我絕對會殺掉你！因為你不能永遠把我綁著……唔！唔……」  
「所以？難得你現在被綁著了，我是不是該做些什麼呢？」  
「呼……啊！我……絕對會殺了你！」

那不規矩的手已在分身上肆虐，慶次不止那張嘴愛作弄人，就連那雙手也令人拿他沒法。半兵衛緊皺眉頭，以嚴厲的警告去掩飾呻吟，但字裡行間還掩不住陣陣喘息。他又怎會不知道自己身體的反應？但雙手被牢牢綁著，同時心跳愈來愈快，這樣的他也愈來愈焦急了。體溫在不知不覺間迅速上升，連眼框也發熱了。

然後慶次換了姿勢，半兵衛馬上又感到一種不同的觸感。他張開眼往下望，只見對方也掏出他的分身，就這樣在下身互相摩擦著，這樣的情境看起來真的非常淫靡。

「啊啊……蠻舒服嘛……」  
「一點也不……」

半兵衛看不下去了，所以他又別開臉，但身體的感覺似乎也讓那種令人羞恥的影像迫真地浮現在腦內，這似乎比用肉眼看更糟。不願承認的快感隨著持續的摩擦而增加，而慶次也沒再喋喋不休，完全沈沒在飄然的感覺中。

從他臉上流落的汗珠滴在半兵衛的唇邊，而濕潤的似乎還不止這些地方。儘管再沒有調戲的話語，慶次還是要令半兵衛難堪，在接近高潮之時，他一手將對方的臉扳過來。

剛好在對望的一瞬間，二人同時解放了。

「剛剛你的表情真捧……」

慶次的手在雙腿的內側撫摸，帶著濕黏的感覺，二人的精液都沾在對方的大腿和下腹了。而半兵衛同樣也看到慶次陶醉的表情……他打從心裡厭惡自己，因為剛剛看著慶次那狂亂的樣子，慾望就再也忍不住了。

「不就是普通的生理反應……興奮什麼？像個無知的小孩……」

半兵衛刻意在這時候收起所有表情，冷漠的嘲諷起來。  
這大概是他在維護自尊吧？也許最沒法原諒這副身體的是他自己。

「對……男人都喜歡這種事，所以你沒必要如此厭惡啊。」  
「哼，沒人喜歡和男人幹這種……」

「覺得作為男人來說太過火嗎？但你對秀吉的感情也不見得正常。」慶次也有點驚訝自己會說出這種話，他也不無解釋自己為何又會說起秀吉。為何往往在這種時候就會想到秀吉？這種時候？這種……想要被愛的時候？真是既孩子氣又醜惡的感情。  
「這是作為他好友應該說的話嗎？如此在意這個的你，也只是個骯髒的傢伙啊！」

心虛的慶次被戳中痛處了，事實上他一方面放縱著慾望，一方面又自愧形穢。半兵衛的怒視一時間令他無地自容，也許他應該壓抑，但酒精似乎在另一面煽動……

「半兵衛……」他一手抓起半兵衛的手臂，將他整個人拉起來，翻過身再推在地上。  
「嗚！」右邊臉龐撞到塌塌米上再加上突然被翻過來，又一陣暈眩流過腦袋。然後他看見對方雙手就撐在兩邊，垂落的栗啡色長髮掃上頸背，令他不自覺打了一個冷顫。敏感的神經才剛被挑起，馬上又感到耳背被某人的雙唇吸啜著：「怎麼辦呢？我好像有點失控了……半兵衛，對我溫柔一點吧……不然我會很痛苦，我會忍不住想把你強暴……」

半兵衛瞪大雙眼，看著慶次按在塌塌米上的手指在強烈抖顫，有一瞬間他感覺到慶次內心的纖細。想要被愛著嗎？作為一個人懷著這樣的渴望是罪過嗎？

不，不是罪過，而是在這時代是不被容許的。

「怎樣？半兵衛……告訴我，溫柔才是對的……」慶次在催促著，感覺時而強勢，時而脆弱：「為何現在心裡會有種很可怕的感覺……其實我……很想對你溫柔……」  
  
有人說這是酒後失態，但半兵衛不認為這是失去了人原有的狀態。反之，當那種看似牢固的理智被酒精溶解後，剩下來的就是不折不扣的真面目。  
  
也許他只是妒忌那些能夠一心相信著美好的人們，所以……  
  
「什麼溫柔？我不懂。」  
  
所以他道出了對自己絕對不利的答案。  
  
沈默在二人之間凝結十數秒，半兵衛漸漸感到後方傳來的壓迫。這種狀況是他自己選擇的，但他開始懷疑自己是否承受得了這個後果。他只是討厭這種光鮮而且虛偽的光明而已……所以他玩火了，他想讓慶次跳進自己的陰暗面中，然而當陰影硬生生地從背後侵襲時，他又有點後悔。儘管即將要被侵犯，他仍覺得是自己把慶次弄髒了。  
  
只是這種矛盾的感覺馬上就為背後那種被侵襲的感覺所沖散……


	24. Chapter 24

## 24

 

埋藏在人心深處的只有可怖的黑暗面，一切的溫柔僅為假象。

那個人的五指已在自己的手臂上握出瘀痕，曾說著自己比誰更溫柔的人，現在正慾求不滿地索求著，甚至到了苛索的地步。

「唔……嗯！」背後不留情的衝擊令半兵衛有點喘不過氣來，他只是倔強地忍受過去。但當慶次的手捏住他的喉嚨時，那陣窒息感令他赫然瞪大雙眼。在眼皮的抖動之下，凝住的淚水也隨之滑落，他根本來不及再吸一口氣，接下來仍舊是又深又重的挺進。在雙重的拖虐下，慶次終於感到半兵衛一直勉強忍受著的軀體有點反抗的跡象，此時他才覺得自己是在侵/犯一個活生生的人……也許只有在對方反抗時他才感到安心，說到底這只是出於他對冰冷的不安。  
「為什麼……難道你比較喜歡這樣嗎？我覺得很可怕……」

明明自己才是強/暴的一方，現在說出這種話真是矛盾至極……  
然而，為什麼只有對著半兵衛時才有這種異常的感覺？

「嗚……！嗯！」被捏著脖子的半兵衛叫不出來，喉頭發出像是嗚咽的聲音。眼睛雖已習慣陰暗的環境，但他感覺面前只有一片黑。窒息令身體繃緊，在抗拒慶次的進入，卻又因為這不自覺的抗衡，痛楚就更加強烈了。

他的心在探求著，同時分身愈挺愈深，在感到懷內的人全身發軟同時，他也在對方體內解放了。因為那陣飄然，慶次不自覺地鬆開了手，無力地倒下的半兵衛終於能夠呼吸，狼狽地粗喘著。

不知何解慶次有點心虛了，馬上就為半兵衛鬆綁。雙手終於自由的半兵衛吃力爬起，又因為呼吸不順而開始咳嗽起來。如此刻的慶次知道他的病情，一定會加倍的後悔吧？

半兵衛無力的靠在牆上，將假髮拿下丟在一旁，眼妝稍為溶化了。女裝和服只是草草的彼在身上，前襟則完全的敞開，他曲起一邊膝蓋坐著，全無遮掩的意思。雖然表現還是很平靜，但胸前和腿間都是精/液的模樣看起來還是有點可憐……

「咳咳……你這是什麼眼神？明明都做了如此過份的事，馬上又擺出悔疚的樣子，看起來真令人討厭……咳……」其實剛剛被強/暴的時間說長不長，就是糟透了，直到現在他還感到頭暈得沒法站起來。儘管態度很囂張，事實上他仍然沒有反抗之力。  
「半兵衛，你這性格也只會令你更受苦吧……」  
「帶來痛苦的不就是你嗎？裝著一臉善良把責任推在我身上真是太可笑了。」  
「可笑嗎？的確……」慶次的臉還帶著酒醉的紅暈，他把亂垂在臉上的長髮一手撥向後腦，同時又朝對方靠近去：「只要和半兵衛親近就會變奇怪，你身上就像滲了什麼迷藥。」  
「我哪有這種能耐？就當我真的有了，你還這樣靠過來根本是自找的。」

對於再次被慶次纏上來，半兵衛有點自嘲的反應，是因為太累了嗎？  
還是最糟的情況都已經歷過了？

癱軟地靠在牆上的半兵衛任由慶次吻上，現在撫在他身上的手，又回復到平常的溫柔。  
在激烈的衝擊過後，這種力度已令他疲於反抗……

「我才剛發現，和半兵衛貼近時那種像像要去送死的感覺……原來是如此興奮。也許我真的喜歡上你了……」然而，可怕的是自己也在差點要殺掉半兵衛時高潮了。  
「…唔…嗯！」感到慶次的指頭探進了剛剛被侵/犯的地方，而那前端也再次抵在股間。有一點傷口被牽動的痛楚，然後他知道慶次又想要了。出乎意料之外，這次好像沒那麼抗拒了，他反而感到慶次似乎真的被慾望迷住了的樣子：「那你現在不就在吃迷藥了嗎……」  
「是啊，這藥效令我要欲仙欲死。」

慶次看起來既貪婪又心急，不過也不至於猥褻，反而可說是率直吧？  
他再挺前身子，將半兵衛的雙腿抬高。

「在你醒來之後可是會痛不欲生喔。」  
他是說真的……彷彿從第一次跟慶次相遇時，他已覺得自己沒辦法讓他好過。  
所以一方面要自己討厭他，同時阻止自己去親近。

「半兵衛……我沒辦法啊。因為喜歡就是喜歡……」  
「啊……！」

體內再一次被充滿，剛剛因強行的磨擦而紅腫的內壁再次被撐開，而且好像比之前還敏感。另一方面，身體又好像比上一次更適應被進出的感覺了，只是交替著的又是被挺進深處的痛覺。半兵衛無意識地在各種矛盾感中企圖找出缺口，同時身體也不知不覺的配合著……雙手掃上慶次結實的手臂，摸上他的肩背，然後指尖在他的背肌上留下紅印。

「呼…嗯……你啊，連體內也是迷藥嗎？我好像比剛剛更飢渴了……」

這種面對面的姿態無疑在增加慶次的快感，二人充滿情色氣味的吐息就在咫尺間交錯，有點缺氧的情況加深了迷濛感，喘息、呻吟……

不知是難受還是快感的表情，令他的體溫一再上升。

「是你太無節制，竟對男人……嗚！啊……！等……輕一點！」

只有在這種時候慶次才能打斷半兵衛一針見血的嘲諷，腦子在發熱的他想不出言語，只知道更用力的推進。他一手把半兵衛抱過來，把他身上最後一重的衣服下退下，二人緊抱著在滾了一圈。當半兵衛再次回復到被壓制的狀態時，慶次雙手撐在他頭部兩側的塌塌米上，兩張臉又一上一下的對望著，相距不到一呎，然後慶次的腰又開始用力，前進的擺動起來。

「啊！這樣……啊！不……」  
「太深了……是嗎？」  
「嗚！」

眼前慶次的臉因為自己的淚水而顯得模糊，半兵衛感到自己好像有某部分被沖散了。他可以忍受自己和身為男性的慶次發生關係，但他卻沒料到自己竟也在過程中變得迷亂了……如慶次所說，就像被滲進了迷藥一樣。

「要是半兵衛也能愛上我，也許我們二人都不用再感寂寞了……」

原來是……寂寞嗎？  
現在的半兵衛還未能清晰地理清慶次的心態……不過他明白，明白卻無法形容。

為何肉體會迎合起來？為何非要幹這種骯髒的事不可？  
如本能一樣原理，人總在無意識地以各種行為去逃避寂寞。

要是能愛上就好了。

在半兵衛心目中，慶次其實是因為不能愛自己，卻又得不到自己的愛，所以才瘋狂的在肉體上索求著吧？他覺得這是多麼的可悲和愚蠢……想要愛的人找不到愛，想要生存的人逃不過戰場上的死，想要富強的人卻看著國家一直一直的生病。

想要獨善其身，冷冷地走到人生最後一步的自己，卻敵不過體溫的誘惑。  
他很迷惑，原來自己也一樣想要溫暖嗎？

除了早已知道生命盡頭的一點，自己其實和別人又有何不同呢？  
四肢和對方糾纏在一起，讓分不清是誰的精/液、汗水留在身上，二人累極的睡去了。

一份滿足，還有一份失落，悄然沈沒在夢鄉。


	25. Chapter 25

## 25

 

慶次造了一個非常模糊的夢，只感到自己擁抱著一個人。

不清楚自己是否在行走，也沒有前詮的意欲，只有保持現狀。眼前一切如同雲霧，就連懷內之人的身姿都是白茫迷濛的，但他並不想看穿這層霧……

彷彿看穿了，一切就會消散無蹤。

  
夢境能夠出賣連本人也沒有察覺的全部，也許他對於這種濛瀧的眷戀，在另一方面看起來就是對事實的逃離。說不定慶次只是天真地希望這個世界只存在美感，就如半兵衛那樣，從不會表露美麗以外的面貌……

「半兵衛。」

慶次聽見半兵衛的名字，然而呼喚他的人並不是自己。

「半兵衛你在嗎？」

那聲音感覺很熟悉，熟悉到應該不用想就能認得出來，但當整個意識都仍浸沒在夢中時，反應也明顯地遲鈍起來。直到身體被猛地揪起，他才驚覺那團濛濛的，被認為是半兵衛的東西早已不在懷內，取而代之的是在眼前無比實在的半兵衛。

「半……」

一聲呼喚才剛從喉嚨吐出一半，就被一個意想不到的吻封住了。半兵衛雙手忙於把慶次推到放布團的櫃子裡，因為裡面還有一張被子，當慶次被推進去時還沒有發出太大聲響。慶次不太搞得清狀況，看見半兵衛無聲地敞上櫃子的門，讓二人一起被關在狹窄的空間中，他又忍不住想開口問了。然而爬在自己身上的銀髮青年似乎不打算讓他說話，嘴巴才剛張開，又被吻住了。

儘管對現狀感到迷惑，其實這樣子感覺也蠻不錯的，因為半兵衛還是第一次如此主動地送上這個纏綿的吻。從他身上散發的微香看來，半兵衛似乎早已洗過澡了，不過在擠迫的環境下，浴衣似乎又變得凌亂不堪了。對慶次來說當然是快樂至極了，然而……這只限於在不知道真相的情況下。

「半兵衛？我要進來了。」

某人隔著幾重門的聲音清晰地傳進二人耳內，那個人無疑是秀吉。同時房間的門也被敞開了，在櫃子裡的二人同時抖了一抖，半兵衛的指頭深陷在慶次肩臂的肌肉中，而那個吻到現在還未放開。這時，慶次也開始奪取這個吻的主導權，如他所料半兵衛的舌尖並沒有反抗他的挑逗，他在很聰明的配合著，這種反應為慶次帶來一種矛盾的快樂。

「沒有人嗎？這麼早就出去了？」

外面傳來秀吉滿腔疑惑的自語，幸好慶次來的時候並沒有穿衣服，而自己也因為太早醒來而把女裝都處理掉，現在外面應該只有布團而已。

雖然……在布團上大概有留下點什麼。

「真奇怪啊，唯有晚點再來吧……」

而半兵衛也應該慶幸秀吉並不像慶次那般多事，即使認為房間的主人不在，也不會有多餘的動作。二人聽著房間的門被關上，那沈重的足音漸漸遠去後，意外地開始的熱吻還未能即時降溫，他們不知不覺的變成相擁狀，交纏的舌尖似乎還意悠未盡。當四周空無一人時，唇齒間那濕潤的聲音亦肆無忌憚地滲出，直到他們都就要窒息，才一下子分開來。

「真是意想不到的驚喜呢！」心裡愈是哽著，慶次就顯得愈是興致勃勃，手伸進半兵衛浴衣的下擺，撫著那出浴後特別柔軟的肌膚：「在這裡再來一次一定很刺激吧？雖然有點窄。」  
「我拒絕。」半兵衛冷著臉將櫃門拉開，爬出去時膝蓋還重重的壓在慶次的肚子上，即是聽見對方的慘叫仍無動於衷。身體四肢終於不再受壓迫，半兵衛也悠閒地整理好自己的衣服：「快滾回家，你這種人單是存在著就令人無名火起。」  
「那真是抱歉了……不過半兵衛要我光著身子從你家門中走出去嗎？」  
「什麼？」半兵衛回望櫃子內那個一絲不掛的男人，才想起這個嚴峻的問題。  
「糟了，我記得我把衣服都脫在大街上了……」說出這個糟透的事實時，慶次嘴角還帶著笑，同時又有幾分無奈。不過怎樣也不夠半兵衛來得無奈吧？  
「你還記得真清楚，看來昨晚你還是很清醒吧？」  
明顯帶刺的語氣令慶次的裸背一寒，不過他仍能厚著面皮，一副理所當然的樣子叫半兵衛幫忙：「我回不了家半兵衛你也很苦惱吧？要不借我一件衣服吧？」  
「難道你認為……你會穿得下我的衣服嗎？」  
這時已從櫃子裡爬出來的慶次從後抱著半兵衛的腰，得意地道：「的確穿不下呢！半兵衛太瘦了……全身上下也比我瘦一圈啊！」  
「嘖！」半兵衛以手肘將後方的男子撞開，再退開到幾呎之外：「用不著擔心，我馬上就去叫人，說有一名一絲不掛的變態闖進我家，到時候自然會有人來讓你離開的了！」

眼見半兵衛就要走出房間去叫人，慶次才終於意識到自己的丟臉狀態，連忙抱住半兵衛的腿，儘管這會令他的狀態變得更丟臉。

「等、等一下！我錯了！半兵衛幫幫忙吧，讓我先躲在這裡！」

慶次平時愛惡作劇，總惹人生氣，但在有求於人時，也會率直地認錯。他的確慌著了，但半兵衛沒在他臉上看到半點難堪……也許就是他這種人才能像個浪子般豪邁吧？如果是自己的話大概有好幾十年也不敢出來見人了。

「真是麻煩……」半兵衛臉帶困擾的將腳從慶次的懷抱內掙出來，他應該去責備這個做事不顧後果的傢伙，不過要罵的彷彿都罵過了，這種坦率地胡鬧的人其實很難對付。怎樣也好，問題總得解決，而半兵衛心中裡早有一個簡單的辦法：「你別踏出房間半步，我現在就出去找一套衣服回來……說起來，你的身形應該和久作差不多吧？」  
「啊！印象中的確是的！半兵衛你弟弟身型也挺不錯嘛，沒想到也蠻健碩的……」  
半兵衛聞言回望慶次，沈默片刻後又面無表情的別開臉：「雖然一起長大，但幸好他不像我。」  
一下子還沒留意到半兵衛的心情變化，慶次還打趣到：「不是啊，像半兵衛這樣纖細精緻的也很可愛啊！如果他也像你這樣大概也蠻好玩的。」  
「嘿……」半兵衛的鼻頭發出一聲像是苦笑的哼聲，最後回頭笑道：「看來我和你所想的事情還是很不同啊，慶次君。」

剛剛他只在想……幸好久作沒像自己一樣體弱多病，幸好弟弟沒有遺傳到父親所患的不治之症。他可以一天一天的茁壯，在陽光底下揮灑著汗水，將肌膚曬成小麥色。

幸好，久作不用像自己這樣倒數自己的生命。

『像兄長大人這樣的天才，為何要得到這樣的病呢……要是能夠用我這健康的軀體交換，這不是公平得多嗎？』

那是在久作懂事時，覺悟到兄長的病情後，痛心地說出的一番話。  
公平？他不曾想過……有悲慟過自己的命運嗎？似乎也沒有。

生命就像煙火的藥引，有時候只能在接近盡頭已才感受到它在燃燒。他在等待火焰，等待自己化成夜空中絢麗的花火，即使只是曇花一現……但所有人活著，不也是為了發亮？可能是照亮這片天空，也可能是照亮某個人的心。

美麗地綻放然後煙滅，那還會有什麼遺憾呢？


	26. Chapter 26

## 26

  
「客人您要的那個尺吋，這裡剛好有一件……是早前一名訂造的客人退回來的，不知道款式合不合心意。」半兵衛從裁縫手上接過一套偏暖色的衣服，顏色看起來有點搶眼，但對慶次來說應該沒有問題。他沒有仔細察看就將它遞回對方手上：「請包起來，完全沒有問題。」  
「可是……客人，這對您來說會否有點大？」其實裁縫夫婦還挺好奇的，這衣服很明顯就不是買來自己穿的，而合穿的人也一定是成年男性，這樣為同性買衣服未免太奇怪。  
半兵衛察覺到二人疑惑的目光，也馬上板起臉，阻上二人的聯想：「反正我把退貨買回去正好解決了貴店的困擾，兩位也沒必要作過多猜想了。」

雖然……事實上真的發生過比他們想像更驚人的事。

急急結帳離開的半兵衛一心打算盡快回家，才邁出一大步，馬上就跟一個身形龐大的人撞個正著。那個人的胸膛又厚又硬，還沒拿準重心的半兵衛被衝力撞開，面前那個巨大的人即伸手抓住。那過份闊大的手掌，足以把半兵衛的上臂整隻包住還有餘。

「沒事吧？半兵衛……為何走這麼急？」

聽見對方呼喚自己的名字，還沒抬頭的半兵衛馬上就猜到對方是誰了。

「秀吉？抱歉……你怎會突然在這裡的？」  
「我只是在附近閒逛，無意中看見半兵衛在裁縫店內，急不及待想要跟半兵衛打招呼了……說起來，今天早上有到你的家呢，你果然出外了。」

半兵衛感到心裡一虛，在秀吉面前要隱瞞的事看來也不少。他嘗試露出微笑，雖然不知會否太牽強：「其實……是久作想看看這邊裁縫的技術，真拿他沒法呢。」  
「果然是半兵衛的弟弟，愛講究這一點真是太相似了！」幸運地秀吉似乎沒有太多疑問，對於自己臨時想出來的謊言，他毫不考慮就接受了。

事情是很順利，不過反而是喚起了半兵衛的罪惡感了。他從沒想過要對秀吉隱瞞什麼，然而現在站在他面前的自己卻是如此的齷齪……也罷，也罷。這種愚蠢的小事沒必要告訴別人，半兵衛不自覺的在心裡自我安慰。

「對了……秀吉今早找我，所為何事呢？」在心裡靈巧地把不安分割開去，和秀吉並肩而走的半兵衛已回復到平日優雅而沈靜的表情。  
「只是有點小感慨……我們找個地方慢慢談，好嗎？」

當秀吉這樣問道時，半兵衛腦裡一瞬間閃過慶次的事，不過現在拒絕的話太奇怪了。而且，他的確真心希望可以傾聽這個人的真心話，所以就微笑點頭了。

二人來到一片嫩綠的小草原，坐下之後秀吉把包袱打開，拿出一小瓶和一對酒杯。

「早有準備呢……大白天就喝酒真的好嗎？」  
「只是突然心血來潮想馬上和半兵衛把酒相談而已，抱歉……好像太亂來了。」秀吉尷尬的一笑，從他眼裡可以清楚看見那種坦率的誠意，令人不忍拒絕。  
「偶爾這樣也不錯啊……突然想做的事馬上就實行，心情想必也相當的舒暢吧？」  
「說起來，不知不覺間花已開遍一地了！」

秀吉一臉陶醉地遠眺眼下之花草，半兵衛就替他倒酒，在放下酒瓶同時，一陣輕微的氣促令半兵衛咳了兩聲。因此而回望的秀吉掩不住擔心的神色，但半兵衛仍舊報以完美的微笑：「抱歉，也許我對花粉有點兒敏感，不過問題不太的。」

接過酒杯的秀吉一副欲言又止的樣子，他知道這個笑容就是要讓自己不要擔心，也知道今天的半兵衛似乎為了什麼事而為難。儘管對背後的事情有點在意，他還是不想自己變成對方的困擾，所以最後還是轉移話題了：「昨晚……大家都很高興啊。」

「嗯，煙火非常漂亮。」半兵衛回得漫不經心。  
「原來半兵衛也有去祭典嗎？」  
「咦？」即使秀吉其沒有表現得過分質疑，不過因為自己無意吐出的事實，還是嚇了一大跳：「不……沒有，只是在後院看見而已。」  
「半兵衛也能看到如此美麗的風景……真是太好了。」目光從草地上抽回來的秀吉，笑容薄薄地滲著憐惜和悲傷，這令半兵衛一時不知如何反應。  
「其實……我的話，不要緊……」  
「這樣不好啊，半兵衛。」  
「啊？」秀吉鮮有明確地指出「不好」的地方，令人有點錯愕。  
「人們都很執著、很湧躍的去爭取美好的東西，我覺得這樣不是失禮，因為這是大家生存著的動力……也許半兵衛應該對這種美好更著緊才是。」  
「如果秀吉是介懷我拒絕一起遊玩的事，我現在對你說聲抱歉。」在鄭重的語氣過後，半兵衛很適時的開起玩笑：「只是，若你們見到我雀躍地看煙花，大概會被嚇倒吧？」  
「我沒有要你道歉的意思！」果然，太認真的道歉令秀吉完全繃緊起來了。  
半兵衛看來只有自嘲了：「啊，好像破壞了氣氛呢……我果然不解風情呢。」  
「不……其實，我才不解風情吧？昨天晚上和寧寧看煙火時，我一直在發呆……好幾次沒留意到她在對我說話，但她最後都沒有抱怨半句。」  
「放心吧，寧寧夫人是非常溫柔的女性……倒是，秀吉你有什麼煩惱了嗎？」  
「不，我當時只想早一點可以找你聊天。」雖然此話很對不起自己的夫人，但秀吉說起來毫不閃縮，而且還完全表露出他心底的渴望：「一直想著，轉眼就天亮了。」  
「結果罪魁禍首是我嗎？」半兵衛無奈苦笑，但心裡似乎也不怎樣無奈。  
「半兵衛你別故意錯誤理解吧？」這回連秀吉忍不住苦笑了：「只是看見大家的笑臉，再想到現在這個國家的現狀，就開始疑惑……笑著就能前進了嗎？躲著不前進的話，又能夠一直笑著嗎？寧寧總是說『只要大家在一起就沒問題了』……只是，什麼也不做的話，又真的可以一直在一起嗎？半兵衛……我啊……」

秀吉突然頓住，半兵衛無聲抬頭，看著那張輪廓硬朗的臉上，浮現著掙扎的痕跡。他知道對方正在努力吐出一句難以啟齒的話，所以耐心地沈默等待。

「半兵衛，我……大概在恐懼。」  
「嗯。」對男子漢來說這是無比難堪的真心話，所以半兵衛刻意回應得輕描淡寫。  
「你會失望嗎？我當初明明還擺出一副很有氣勢的樣子去請你過來……」  
「不。」再一次，半兵衛回得簡單又乾脆：「替你消除恐懼，也是我應該做的事。我認為要承認自己心裡的恐懼，也需要相當的勇氣。」

秀吉彷彿早就知道這個人一定會體諒自己，表情從凝重變成安慰。

「半兵衛知道要怎樣消除恐懼嗎？」  
「這不是朝夕間的能做到的事吧？」半兵衛將酒再次倒在秀吉那個被喝光的酒杯中：「此刻你先要好好放鬆，否則會被困在自己的憂慮中喔。」

如何消除恐懼嗎？就連知道自己生命大限時也可以一臉平靜的半兵衛，反而沒有清晰的概念。然而，在思索著秀吉的問題同時，他也很想深切地感受一下讓靈魂戰慄的恐懼……人的恐懼不外乎是害怕失去現有的事物，那麼灑脫地放棄一切的自己，最不想失去的其實是什麼？

 


	27. Chapter 27

## 27

  
午後日光從刺眼的白轉成微黃，身形極度魁梧的男子獨自在市集中跛步。

他擁有令人畏懼的身體但此刻的表情卻非常柔和，在攤檔中左選右選，最後買了一堆甜點，看來他心情似乎很不錯。購物過後，他離開熱鬧的大街，轉進別的小道，熟練地拐著彎，最後停在前田家門前。一般來說他都會直接的叩門而進，不過這次他似乎看見意料之外的東西……  
  
他看見他的好友穿著比平時平實多倍的便服，長髮草草的束在頸後，正鬼鬼祟祟的企圖踏進家門。說真的，第一眼秀吉只認到那身衣服，似乎就是今早半兵衛買的那種布。正因為這樣他才開始留意這個人，當看到那張臉時他也不禁驚呆了。  
  
「慶次？你幹嗎搞成這副德性？」  
「秀、秀吉！」

被好友突然一喚，慶次的反應簡直就像被捉姦一樣的心虛，整個人嚇得彈起。雖然秀吉決不是小心眼的人，不過他非常了解自己的好友，慶次這傢伙一直以來也不擅長隱瞞。

「今早有人在街上拾到你的衣服了，已經幫你送回家囉……所以你也不必掩瞞昨晚在街上脫光的事了。反正大夥兒都是這樣子的……」說到一半，秀吉又不忘澄清：「雖然我昨晚只是看完煙花就回去了，還沒見到太多醉漢。」  
「是嗎……真丟臉，看來我昨晚真是醉得不輕。」如果只是在祭典中脫光光，根本就沒必要拚命掩飾啊！的確，在秀吉的眼中事情也只不過是如此簡單，明明只需裝成平常的樣子就好了……可是，為何總做不到？內心深處有股強烈的罪惡感在絆住他。

「你做了什麼不可告人的蠢事嗎？難不成是對昨晚的女孩子做了……」  
「夠了！就看在我和你的交情份上，別再問了好嗎？」慶次雙手合十，連躬了幾次身。事實上，他自知沒有資格讓秀吉放過自己，但他也沒有直接供出一切的勇氣。  
「真的有這麼糟嗎？」秀吉不是愛管閒事的人，但一直以來這個朋友不管是多丟臉的事也會跟自己分享，現在突然處處隱瞞，即使他不想管也無法阻止直覺上的懷疑。  
「拜託了囉，秀吉……」  
「好吧好吧，我不問就是……」

畢竟，自己也有些事情沒對慶次說。

有些事情從一開始就覺得不可能被理解，不可能被接受……其實就這樣把朋友悄悄地拒在門外，對秀吉而言亦有相當的罪惡感。然而，即使滿心罪惡感，他卻很清楚在內心更深的地方傳在一種更重要與強大的意念，所以漸漸地他開始將種種的想法收進心內，彷彿一切微細的改變就是為了一意孤行。

  
  


  
留戀幸福的人都很脆弱，在最美的瞬間他們會不安，因為沒有人想鬆開拿到手的東西。

半兵衛明白這也許只是一種自我滿足的夢，在高位者的夢固然能大如天下，而在低處掙扎著的無名之士即使窮其一生也只得夢幻泡影。現在的秀吉仍是最平常不過的一個人，只是有點太過強壯，又有點過於溫柔……他知道自己可以讓秀吉爬得很高很高，然而他也不可能沒看到代價。  
  
如果秀吉想要守護的是所有人的笑臉的話……

「兄長大人，您還好吧？身體是否又抱恙了？」  
書房門外傳來弟弟久作的聲音，看來他又專程來探望自己了。  
「進來吧，久作。」  
「抱歉，因為一點事務耽誤了，結果到黃昏才到達這裡。」久作敞門而進，在半兵衛的書桌對面端正坐下，規矩的行為和粗獷的外表搭不上調：「兄長大人沒事吧？」  
因為弟弟一再詢問，半兵衛也略感錯愕：「會有什麼事了？我一直在看書啊。」  
「只是，到天昏地暗仍不點燈……真的沒問題嗎？」  
「矣？」

半兵衛怔了一怔，這次他才留意到四周不知不覺已暗了很多。  
因為思慮著秀吉的事而出神，連時間都忘記了。

「這樣對眼睛不好，也很傷神……兄長大人要多注意了。」久作自動自覺的站起來，在桌上的燭台上點起燈火。在光線之下他才看見哥哥桌面上只放著空白書卷，毛筆就在旁邊卻沒有磨墨，即使他沒有特別聰敏也知道這不是在看書也不是在寫作。  
「久作，作為城主有這種細心與熱誠是很好，不過對我就不用操心了。」  
「我知道兄好大人心裡一定在煩惱著，不管怎樣我也很想分擔什麼……」

久作再次坐下來，身體傾前近四十五度，似乎真的很緊張哥哥的情況。  
面對神情凝重的弟弟，儘管半兵衛明白他的心意，態度也沒有半點軟化。

「那麼之前請你『分擔』的事如何了？有留意到那個人的動靜嗎？」  
「啊，那件事啊……」話題切換了，久作也稍稍冷卻下來，身子挺直了一點：「如哥哥所言，松永久秀最近也一直有生事，不過對像也不見得盡是愛現的傢伙……啊，抱歉用語不當了。總之對象很廣泛，動機方面，很大部分是涉及珍藏之物，但也存在不明的殺戮。」  
「只是為了一己的慾望嗎？的確很像那種異端之徒的想法……」半兵衛以姆指點著下唇，低頭沈思。久作凝視了良久，才忍不住：「兄長大人要跟那種可怕的怪人打交道嗎？」  
「怎可能？你真是想太多了。」

半兵衛回得爽快，他可不想讓愛操心的弟弟知道自己曾與那人的手下交過手。  
不管怎樣，他現在總算可以肯定這地方並不是那個的特定目標。

「這個松永久秀雖然素來狂妄，但說到底他一直都只是看著信長的表情作抉擇。雖然是個危險的人，幸好他應該不會與兄長大人扯上關係。」  
「的確，大概和我扯不上關係。不過久作……不可以因為暫時和自己無關就完全不理會，這種想法搞不好會讓你馬上見閻王啊。」半兵衛訓示後輩時語氣總是如此平靜而不帶火，但從優雅的語氣和聲線中，彷彿帶著一種軟硬兼備的威嚴，讓人無法反駁。  
「是，僅遵兄長大人教晦。」外表反叛狂野的青年老實地低頭受教。  
「還有你這流氓般的外表也要修理一下。」  
「是！兄長大人教訓得甚是！」

一輪有的沒的教訓，輕易就把弟弟的注意力分散開去。

為什麼在意松永久秀嗎？

除了他是個危險之人外，半兵衛無法解釋自己如此在意的原因……他只是有種強烈的直覺，總覺得這個人帶來的不只是片刻的恐慌。他對自己看人的技術蠻有信心，就如他一眼看到秀吉有可能改變這個國家……即使他從未跟那個叫松永久秀的人碰面，與生俱來的直覺告訴他……要小心這個人。


	28. Chapter 28

## 28

  
黑暗中那抹深沈的紅，帶著充滿壓迫感的威嚴。  
仰望……窒息……嚮往，忘記呼吸。   
那個人的背影如山穩重，同時輪廓冷峻，他身邊空無一人。

誰也不在那邊……他就這樣在虛無之紅中沈默佇立。

  
  


很想到他的身邊去。

  
  


  
當雙眼張開時，半兵衛彷彿仍看見那個背影和天花板重疊著。從心底吐出的渴望，那迴響音仍在胸口纏凝未散。他保持著原有姿勢，深呼吸一口後，馬上就因為氣管被卡著而咳起來。咳嗽難止的他狼狽地從被窩爬起來，好不容易才將空氣順利的吸進去。

  
纖長的十指緊抓著布團，他看著前面透射在牆角上的陽光，悄悄地和氣促感展開一段漫長的拉鋸。對旁人來說可能是微不足道的時間，對當事人來說卻是求日如年的痛苦……最後，半兵衛終於刻服過去，胸口的起伏漸漸回復正常。他整理好睡衣的領口，才慢慢的離開被窩，一連串動作都很輕如同時又不感齷齪，幾乎連半點聲音都沒有發出。

  
然而，不爭氣的呼吸還是暴露了他的存在。他走過走廊，穿過客廳，敞開紙門看著一片翠綠的後園，不自覺的將呼吸的力度加大一點，結果又牽動到抱恙的氣管。

  
「咳……咳咳！真是……麻煩，不知不覺就受風寒……」只有在獨處時半兵衛才會自己抱怨，他掩著嘴並吃力地調整呼吸，對於自己身體的惡化程度，他已經可以憑感覺來辨識了。

「抱歉，半兵衛大人很辛苦嗎？藥已經在煎了。」

背後傳來侍女略帶惶恐的聲音。  
聞言，半兵衛安撫似的微笑回頭，但說起話來仍是有點上氣不接下氣。

「不要緊，麻煩妳……了……」

當他回頭同時，卻看見侍女旁邊站著一個身形巨大的男子。

當少女退下後，那個男子一言不發的踏進來……對呢，秀吉最近開始都很乾脆的直接進來了，雖然有點突兀但半兵衛也沒有太大反感，所以不知不覺就變成自出自入的樣子了。

其實半兵衛不多不少也為秀吉的舉動感到奇怪，如果是厚面皮的慶次反而顯得合理一點。而現在站在他面前的秀吉似乎也心事重重的樣子……

  
「半兵衛，你身體不舒服嗎？」二人少有地以沈默為始，然後先開口的是秀吉。  
「這個……只是著涼了而已，問題不大。」  
「可是你面色看來很差。」  
「只是有一點點蒼白，我本來就是這種臉色。」不知何解，半兵衛感到稍為陰沈的秀吉身上似乎帶著莫名的壓音感，所以下意識地想逃避話題：「今天秀吉也很早呢，有什麼事嗎？」  
「不，如果你生病了……就沒事了。」  
「矣？」蒼白的臉上露出錯愕的表情，因為秀吉鮮有地會收回想說的話。所以這令他忍不住反過來探問：「只是小許著涼而已，秀吉有什麼事的話可以直說無妨啊。」  
「不，請你好好休息。我改天再來……」說罷，秀吉就轉身打算離去了。

沒想到下一秒向來行為低調冷淡的半兵衛竟主動抓上秀吉的手臂，當然他沒辦法單手抓著秀吉粗壯的手，所以也只是將掌心貼到對方的前臂上。

其實半兵衛也對自己的反應感到驚訝，但他就是放心不下……

「到底是什麼事？告訴我吧……秀吉。」  
這次愣住的是秀吉，半兵衛的主動和憂心的樣子完全在他意料之外，但那驚訝的表情又馬上轉變為苦笑：「抱歉……我竟然讓半兵衛露出這樣為難的表情。」  
「這…我沒有感到為難啊。」鮮有對他人表露出感情的半兵衛略帶慌亂的移開目光，心裡在咒罵自己的失態，一邊在努力回復到平時冷靜的表情。  
「其實也不是什麼特別事，我本想找你一起到外面切磋武功……不過帶病前往太危險了，今天我還是跟慶次兩個人去吧！」

秀吉似乎想緩和凝重的氣氛，刻意露出輕鬆溫和的笑容。

「原來如此……抱歉沒法一起去。」當聽到慶次也會同行時，半兵衛反射性的逃避。  
「下次再一起出去吧？」  
「嗯。」半兵衛笑著點頭。  
「半兵衛……」  
「怎麼了？」本以為話題就此結束，但正要離去的秀吉又在門前再度回頭。  
「你認為真正強大的人都是毫無弱點的嗎？」  
這問題對半兵衛而言不難回答：「強大的人……應該能克服自己的弱點。」  
「我……想起上次半兵衛所說的話，說會為我分擔恐懼那句話……」  
「嗯，我會為你分擔的。」

秀吉心中的不安已流到半兵衛這邊，所以作為聆聽者的半兵衛一心只想到為對方分憂。

「不，把恐懼分給好友並不是真正的強大。」前一秒仍忐忑著的秀吉語氣突然變得堅定。  
「秀吉？」  
「抱歉，看來我真的要大打一場來清醒一下頭腦呢！」

  
雖然秀吉最後有回復平常的微笑向他道別，纏繞在半兵衛心中的疑惑似乎沒能解開。他在原地坐下，反覆思考著「強大」這字眼……究竟什麼才是強大？是戰勝的人？是得到天下的人？其實對他而言人類真的很弱……

身體會敵不過傷病，心靈會衝不破恐懼，只能在命運跟前無力的掙扎，自取滅亡。  
要是「強大」是真正的存在，那種力量應該用來改變這種頹然的現狀才對……

  
  


在前田家門前等候著的長髮青年將長槍拱在肩上，看著好友獨自走近時他臉有一刻閃過失落，同時又像鬆一口氣的樣子。當魁梧的友人來到面前時，他露出最自然不過的笑容，笑得燦爛而俊朗。

「咦？不是說去找半兵衛的嗎？被拒絕了吧？」  
「沒有被拒絕。」秀吉輕皺的眉頭似乎在對慶次輕浮的說法示威。  
「哦……那麼他為何沒有一起來呢？」慶次看起來像在挖苦，事實上他是相當關注。  
「他生病了，我讓他不要過來，留在家裡好好休息。所以今天你就老實的跟著我吧！」秀吉用力拍一拍慶次的背，馬尾男順勢彈向幾步，然後又邊舞動邊轉身，雙手高舉朱槍：「錯了－－！是你要跟著我才對！來吧！秀吉！來吧！夢吉！」

好友看起來意外的起勁，就像往日一樣，這樣子的慶次令秀吉寬心不少。

「哈……可別太神氣了，最近你不是疏於鍛鍊嗎？」

  
努力地保存原有模樣的一對好友，看來只在掩飾心裡各異的矛盾。  
不想失去現有的，卻想改變現狀，眷戀身邊的溫暖，同時又想衝出去……

此刻他們仍深信著，終有一天可以果決地摔破「現在」，然後大家仍會在身邊……那是一個沒有戰亂的國家，只剩下永遠的笑容，因為太過天真，才不覺得奢侈。

兩個年紀不小的男子在大搖大擺，期待著接下來的「戰鬥」。


	29. Chapter 29

## 29

令人昏沈的熱度已漫延全身，渾身的疲倦快要將意識壓挎。

半兵衛全身癱軟，躺在塌塌米上，右手手背貼住前額，已分不清到底是自己的雙手太冷，還是額頭太燙熱了。塌塌米都沾上過高的體溫後，熱得讓人焦躁……半兵衛輾轉反側，在夢與醒之間徘徊，不太清晰的映像和聲音在腦中若隱若現。有時候他會感到四周都很安靜，同時又會聽到某人的聲音，還以奇怪的視點看著那人魁梧的背影。

那視點既不像站著，也不像躺著，彷彿連形體都化成空氣，化成風……

直到外面吹來真正的微風，冰涼的空氣掃過微微敞開的領口，撫上胸前發熱的肌膚。這時，半兵衛皺著的眉頭才舒緩一點，看似終於能好好進入夢鄉了。微風無聲，氣息亦無聲，一切彷彿都陷進一片絕對的靜默中。晴空依舊，天色似乎美滿得不自然。

太美了，這一切美得令人不安。還是說，這是出於對美麗的心虛？  
所以反而患起平靜的恐懼症來……

  
對另一邊廂的人而言，吵鬧與哄動似乎也是唯一可以撫平內心波亂的靈藥。事實上，也許那些波亂並沒有安定下來，只是他們刻意製造的聲音將那不協調的悸動都掩蓋過去。

一直說著對和平盛世的渴望，同時又諷刺地喜歡打架的快感，貪戀著透過拳頭帶來的快感……為什麼？以往都能在切磋中享受到最單純的快樂，完全忘卻自己是個成年人，也沒想過自己龐大的身軀會破壞什麼。而這一次，在擦過拳頭的氣流下，秀吉感到毛管豎起了……原本自信的拳頭此刻亦因躊躇而失色。

一聲慘叫，滿身肌肉的大漢被強勁的拳頭轟開。  
從指骨迅速漫延至整條手臂的感覺，無疑反映了這一拳的強度。

「可、可惡！這個巨大的傢伙是不是比之前又變強了？」

看來自己的對手還沒發現自己的動搖，難道剛剛對自己拳頭的畏懼只是錯覺嗎？  
那麼從開始動手那一刻所湧起的忐忑又是怎麼一回事？

「喂喂喂！肌肉朋友們！可別忘了我還在這裡啊！」

慶次將巨大的朱槍高舉在頭頂，三百六十度的轉動，並乘著勢從頭頂揮到右肩再轉到面前，整個動作就如舞步的一環。不甚鋒利的刀鋒在高速轉動下，如一個微泛紅光的車輪，將面前的人輾過。這種攻擊看來相當華麗卻沒有殺傷力，不過被擊中的人絕對有一陣子沒法反撃。

長槍的攻擊範圍很大，轉眼間在二人面前的肌肉男們，被打飛的打飛，閃避的閃避，面前四、五米的距離一下子被清空。然而，秀吉因為一心想弄清附在自己拳頭上的感情，死死的瞪著前方與自己無仇無怨的對方，渴求在戰鬥中找到答案。

他才踏前半步，那支華麗的紅色長槍已橫擋在身前。

「秀吉，你看起來有點奇怪啊。」

回望好友認真的表情，秀吉終於明白慶次把其他人打飛的用意。  
但這種關心反而令他更焦急了，自己果然不太對勁了。

「奇怪的是你吧？慶次！竟然在切磋時想其他事。」

沒出色的掩飾心理在盤旋，他想對慶次掩蓋，同時也對自己掩飾。但這種話在說出口以後，就感到異常的難看，仿如互扯尾巴的膽小鬼。

「不，別轉移話題了。你……」

慶次欲言又止，有一刻他很後悔自己將話說出來了。

其實他很清楚彼此之間的空氣已變得不太正常，同時他又逃避似的希望能以前般痛快鬧一場，說不定一切就會好了。有時候他寧願不去深究問題所在，這是出於懦弱嗎？

如果懦弱可以令一切逃過破壞，被取笑為膽小鬼又有何關係？只是，心裡那個強勢的自己卻一瞬燃起衝動，看著秀吉隱隱滲出殺氣的拳頭，忍不住想去阻止什麼。

「轉移話題？我不是一直在話題中嗎？」其實重點並不在話題上，秀吉只是下意識地否定著「逃避」的感覺。同時，不希望話題陷得太深的他對慶次擺出戰鬥的姿勢：「到底是誰奇怪……交過手就會知道了吧？」  
「什、什麼？」

說起來，一直以來都是兩個人到處找人切磋，卻很少和對方交手。

一直覺得和好友應該是並肩而行的，完全沒想像過以拳腳對峙時是何畫面。當然，秀吉充滿狠勁的拳擊也令他來不及思考了，反射性的閃開然後很自然地反擊過去。

「這、這兩個傢伙怎麼了？內閧了嗎？」

明明前一刻還是被挑戰的對象，現在卻已成了旁觀者的人們，仍與二人保持著距離。沒想到這兩個問題兒童打起來，會變成這種驚人的畫面，與剛剛的戰爭相比完全是另一個級數。

打鬥中的二人完全不知道自己的身姿是何等模樣，只感到對方的攻勢與自己反撃相差的時間愈來愈緊湊，彷彿連眨眼的空間都沒有，僅僅剎那的分神亦會變成嚴重的空隙。這種如立鋼絲之上的戰慄與快感只得一線之差，在數十秒前那放不下的話題，瞬間已被拋諸腦後……直至慶次感到自己開始被對方的氣勢牽制著。

「秀、秀吉……你真強啊，還不見底嗎？」先說話的慶次一心以為這次的切磋會告一段落，語畢，卻完全沒感到秀吉有打算停手。所以他乾脆老實地認輸：「等等……差不多是時候停手了吧？我鐵定打不過你的！」

「還沒到絕境就認輸了，這算什麼強大？」儘管拳頭多次被朱槍擋著，秀吉明顯已把慶次迫到節節後退。他心裡燃著一團霸道的火，隨著揮拳的次數而燒得旺盛，慶次示弱的話在這種時候反而成了助燃劑，因為他根本不想停下來。因為慶次是個好對手，只要他認真起來的話，一定能令自己變得更強……然而，他卻停下來。

已進入亢奮狀態的他已分不清常理，心裡只懂反複吶喊……  
為什麼為什麼為什麼？為什麼要停下來？為什麼要退後？

彷彿還差一點就能看到真正的強勁……為什麼要在這時候卻步？

這可怕的氣勢令在旁那些本願封的肌肉人都覺得不尋常了，當某人正想上前勸架時，慶次終於忍不住大吼起來。

「這不是什麼強大！而是瘋狂好吧？是瘋狂！」

瘋狂……瘋狂？是指我嗎？

一剎的動搖將火焰淋熄，然而過狠的拳頭已來不及收制，正正轟到慶次的肩上，令他整個人彈開兩米，跌坐在地上。除了身體撞上草地的沈響外，四周一時鴉雀無聲。

秀吉的手臂僵硬地還維持在揮拳時的狀態，從他雙眼看來已回復本來意識，但似乎還未能反應過來，目光呆滯的落在好友臉上。而慶次則坐在地上，生硬地仰起頭，一臉詫異的盯著這個魁梧的男人。此刻纏繞著他的並不是怒意，撐著草地的雙手抖顫不止，心跳也強烈得連後腦也感受到鼓動……這是恐懼嗎？對自己好友的恐懼？

「喂－－你們都窩在這裡幹什麼？出大事了！」

此時，幾名看似是肌肉人的同伴從遠處邊叫喊，邊跑近，看來氣急敗壞的樣子。  
然後那班在旁不敢作聲的人們才開始有點反應：「怎麼了？有誰會比這兩個傢伙更麻煩？」  
「有啊！有啊！」看起來很結實的幾個男人跑到眾人面前後，也突然雙腳缺力跪倒在地上：「有群奇怪的黑衣人…突然從樹林冒出來……還襲擊我們！」  
「有人受傷嗎？」驚聞對手出事的慶次馬上站起來，但原本站在他面前的秀吉已一聲不響的往樹林的方向奔去。他第一個反應就是想跟著好友一起跑，但剛剛跪在地上的男人抓住他的腳：「等、等一下……太危險了，而且……大家都應該不行了……」  
「不行了？這是什麼意思？」

粗壯的手臂抖顫不止，已經完全使不出力，就像剛剛被恐懼佔據的自己。

「這並不是以打架當遊戲的你可以應付的……」

 


	30. Chapter 30

## 30

 

『這並不是以打架當遊戲的你可以應付的……』

慶次清楚自己可以應付到的事其實很少，要是所有人都能夠快樂地生活著，根本不需要應付些什麼。多幼稚而且浪漫的想法……在現實跟前的自己原來是如此的弱小。

雙手抖顫未止，全身滲出的汗水驀地冷得刺骨，僅是握緊手上的朱槍已花盡力氣。然而，他還是死命的跑……被現實的話語打沈同時，他還是果決要追到好友身邊去。人總是因為太重感情而變得愚蠢，然而……愚蠢的人往往擁有連他們自己都沒發現的勇氣。

「秀吉……」

當冷靜下來後，慶次開始為自己對秀吉的恐懼而自責。他不知道這個只會鬧著玩的自己追到秀吉後又能做些什麼，也許現在焦急的自己只希望彌補剛才那該死的恐懼。

不顧一切跑出去的那一刻，心底彷彿在悲痛咆哮，它在哭著責備……

那是秀吉啊！是無可代替的好友……然而，察覺到對方有異樣的自己又是以什麼心態去揭穿他的？如秀吉所說，自己的確在想著別的事，說不家在內心深處還潛藏著不可原諒的敵意。一方面希望能像往日般一起玩樂，同時卻沒法無視那疙瘩……

寧寧也好，半兵衛也好。  
口裡說著大家都幸福才最重要，結果也只是漂亮過頭的話嗎？

  
很熱……身體很沈……

四周一片火紅，但實際上卻沒有火。對半兵衛而言，有時他可以理智地認定自己在夢境中，即使看到自己身處火海，大概也能冷靜面對。他想像自己站著，並嘗試環視四周。

流水的聲音，野草的氣味，嗚叫不斷的夏蟲，還有那過份均衡的紅。在夕陽沈睡前的瞬間，光暗變化神速，然而半兵衛卻感到這種紅似乎維持了很久。時間彷彿停頓已久，儘管耳邊充滿各種聲音，一切卻仿似死亡一般靜止。

直至他感到身後冒出一團暗影，才知道自己其實背著光。那個很大的影將自己的實體和影子都一併覆蓋，半兵衛感到心頭一暖，微笑著回頭。

「秀……」

在回頭的一瞬，仍舊是那種不變的聲音，氣流都凝冰般平靜，只有直接打在臉上的紅光告訴他……自己所期待的身影並沒有出現。同遭的一切看起來還是那樣的實在，下一秒又卻感覺無比虛無。

他無聲嘆息，在草原中央無力的坐下，看著草地上的陰影，靜待著夢境的結束……

  
循著本願寺那些傷兵的指示，秀吉已隻身追到森林之後。

他看來比剛才平靜多了，只有雙目中的殺氣靜靜燃燒。從那些受重傷的人口中得知，那些人其實只想要一件由純金製造的珍寶，但在肆虐途中，他們的首領卻突然改變主意要收手，說黃金還是太平凡之類……

在濃濃的血腥味當中，因為兒嬉理由而改變的決家，有如一個諷刺的玩笑。

就是那些可恨的人弄髒這個國家嗎？真是醜惡的毒瘤啊……如果是那種人的話，大概就能認真地打倒吧？有充分理由去打倒吧？

『那些黑衣人……叫那個像首領的傢伙作……松永大人……』

松永……松永久秀，他就是半兵衛提過的那個人吧？  
此刻秀吉沒想過是不是要殺掉那人，直到剛剛狂奔過來的一刻，仍然沒想過今天要把誰殺掉。

半兵衛……現在這種想法到底是對是錯？  
我不知道，然而，我總覺得衝破這一關後就會理解到「強」的真諦。

總覺得有些東西將會改變。

  
循著馬蹄留下的足印，最後秀吉來到東大寺之前。此時天空已籠上一層血色的紅紗，四周的風景都被染上充滿壓迫的色彩，就連外牆上的石雕看起來也格外陰沈。不知何解，打從看見這座城開始，身邊的空氣彷彿都滲進令人窒息的濃度。

秀吉聽見寺內的人語聲，明明是聽得懂的語言，卻感到非常陌生。不是熟悉之人、熟悉之物……腦中浮現出妖異的想像畫面，宛如一群惡鬼準備展開夜宴。儘管從前方只感覺到陣陣戰慄，拳頭上的慾望還是遠高於恐懼。

大步跨進門檻，抬頭一看，夕陽的血紅令寺裡的神像也顯得猙獰。前庭的空地上站著十數名黑衣眾，同時屋簷上也聚了一堆烏鴉，不時發出沙啞的嗚叫。那些穿著黑衣服的人都把目光集中在秀吉身上，因為光線的影響，每張臉都無法分辨。

「你們……」秀吉先開口，對象是這團烏黑的群體：「就是你們襲擊本願寺那班傢伙嗎？」

聞言，那些男人們瞬間停下嘴巴，與同伴們互望。沈默半晌，所有人卻不約而同的哄笑起來，被陰影半掩的嘴臉看起來輕蔑而且醜惡。

「回答我！」目中無人的反應似乎已激起秀吉的怒火，他用力踏前幾步，透過石磚傳到眾人腳下的震動總算再次讓他們安靜下來。  
「經你一說，剛才因為太無聊，的確是順便作弄一下那班虛有其表的肉塊們啊。」其中一人帶著獰笑回頭，並一步步走近，在秀吉面前兩步的距離停下：「看你的體型，似乎和他們是一夥的呢！又笨重又礙事的樣子……哈哈哈！哈哈……」

說了一大堆嘲諷的說話後，男子開始發出刺耳的笑聲，而在他身後的各人也跟著大笑。但這些討厭的聲音沒維持很久，因為那個帶著頭笑的人已被兇狠的一拳轟飛，如炮彈一些飛到黑色人堆中。

那群看似團結的流氓被強勁的拳風沖散，往四方八面彈開。站得起來的人再也笑不出來，醜惡的臉上多了幾重扭曲的痕跡，殺意和恨意表露無遺……他們舉刀吼叫，從那不健康的喉頭發出的聲音，如野獸一樣。

秀吉捏緊拳頭，使出比剛剛強勁多倍的力度，在他眼中的對方彷彿已不是人類，也不是任何擁有良知的生物。懷著恨意的力量竟然可以如此強大，一時間還不能相信那是出自自己的手。他一下子沈迷於自己帶來的迫力與快感，在回過神來時，發現所有黑衣人都已倒下。隨著天色愈來愈紅，危機的氣呼似乎亦愈來愈濃……

這時他才驚覺戰慄的源頭就在正前方。

那個背對著自己的白色身影，似乎仰視著巨大的神像，儘管同伴全部慘敗，隻身一人的他依然無動於衷。從背影看來此人也不是年輕小輩，裝扮和氣場也跟這些黑衣眾完全不同。剛剛的勝利為秀吉壯了個膽，他瞪著那個高傲的背影，跨過倒地的人們，果決朝對方步近－－

 


	31. Chapter 31

31

 

儘管兩者之間的距離慢慢收窄，秀吉感到自己心中的氣卻彷彿隨著距離收窄而被反噬。明明那個男人僅是一動不動的站著，為何那種壓迫感仿如滲進地上的暗影似地，令腳下感到陣陣發寒？最後，秀吉並沒有踏上通往佛壇的階梯，在三米以外的距離佇足。在沒有人行動和作聲的情況下，秀吉嚥了一口準備發言，但四周靜得近乎死寂，連那吞嚥的聲音也無法掩飾。

「你就是這群人的首領……松永久秀嗎？」  
也許心裡的怒火亦被這種暗影侵蝕，秀吉的聲音聽起來比想像中平靜。  
「卿既已認定，又何須多問？」被問到的一方未有轉身，雙手仍舊然放在背後兩掌交疊，並沒有正面回應。然而，單是一個簡單的問題，已令秀吉感到對方絕對不簡單。  
「你這是承認了嗎？」  
「卿似乎對答案尤其執著……出自他人之口的答案果真為事實？」  
再一次被反問的秀吉有點不耐煩了：「這陣子的襲擊到底是不是你指使的？」  
「若吾否定？」男子這次的反問薄帶笑意。  
「別轉彎抹角！你是何方神聖？不……不管你是誰也絕不容許你在這地方亂來！」  
面對秀吉的斥責，男子帶著微笑回頭，那是一張中年男子的臉，兩邊額角帶有一撮白髮，從表情中看不出任何憎恨或憤怒，只有如沼澤一般的深沈冰冷：「哦……如此一說，卿不已肯定？卿已一口咬定吾為松永久秀，乃襲擊的主使人。」  
「如果主使人不是你，那班人何以會在本願寺出現？」  
「既已宣判，解釋何用？予以解釋餘地，亦只為虛有之大量，只因有能者已掌握真實。」男子雙手仍然收在背後，站下階梯時身子依舊挺直，一副從容的模樣反而令氣氛更加沈重。他在秀吉面前數呎的地方停上，笑著抬頭：「卿已知曉真實，不必明知故問。」  
「少故弄玄虛了，即使你很可疑，在動手之前我也得問清楚！」話雖如此，從捏緊的拳頭看來秀吉正極力忍耐。而男子則像故意要挑起對方怒火似的帶他晃圈子。  
「矛盾……實在矛盾，意欲探知，心卻存疑。事實上卿正欲求謊言，此乃人之虛偽、人之矛盾。僅將躊躇推卸於大義，卿不覺可笑？」

一心只求對方承認的秀吉都將注意力集中在出手的瞬間，大概他在下意識地期待著將這傢伙痛毆的一刻，而忽視了自己的矛盾。他並不糊塗，從對方的話中也亦醒覺到自己心中的確早已認定對方是主謀。

這個男人的思路異於常人，秀吉無法認同：「也許是我先入為主，但可以肯定我是這班品行有問題的黑衣人一定牽涉其中，所以我無法讓你輕易敷衍過去！」  
「哦……卿似非空有匹夫之勇，粗獷面貌之下，兩瞳清澈雪亮，可惜天真過盛。」  
「我沒法認同什麼有能者可以決定事實的說法。」  
「因未曾見識而否定？吾欣賞此等慎行……然而，強者只需堅信自身。」語畢，男子拔刀在空氣中輕畫出一個半月形：「多說無謂，卿大可從力量中求證。」  
秀吉捏緊拳頭，擺出一副迎戰的架勢：「如我嬴了，你得為部下的行為負上責任！」  
「力量換取條件？不差……吾決定破例賜教。」

當戰意籠罩其身，一切理由彷彿也不再牽強，深奧的意義都一時被轟開。也許在力量跟前根本沒有任何值得重視的真相，活在殺意之中的人只能堅信自己。就像現在的秀吉只能相信自己的拳頭一樣……

異常強大的拳頭足以擋住鋒利的刀劍，但面對秀吉的爆炸力，這名男子似乎可以巧妙地閃避或是卸去力量對自身的傷害。明顯比其他對方高一級的力量勾起了秀吉對強大的欲望，他不自覺想陷深一點，再多看一點在死亡線上的強大。

明明身體已本能的地感受到危機，卻忍不住想賭一把，發動再一步的進攻。儘管劍風已在身上擦出了傷痕，他仍想讓拳頭再伸前一點，希望可以在對方的身上毆上一拳。

總覺得只要打出了這一拳，就能衝破某幅圍牆……

「卿之潛力還未見底，只待開竅。」

男子本身似乎也樂在其中，似乎在刻意挑起對方的殺意，他看著直擊開自己的拳頭，滿心期待的想讓拳風升溫。然而他似乎低估了這拳的衝力，即使他為了防守而退後，那幅度還是沒超越拳頭的深度。

在驚覺同時，秀吉的拳頭已轟到胸前，骨頭破裂的痛楚似乎稍為接近他的期望了……然而，他卻露出失望的表情。

「意料之外……偏偏欠缺重心，殺氣，乃致勝之物。」

當秀吉接觸到對方悲憫似的眼神同時，耳邊傳來一聲巨響，他感到背後一陣灼熱，而且有一股強大的衝力將他魁梧的身體都轟倒。在意識到時已跪倒在地上了……

「唔……！」

在嗅到火藥味時秀吉才知道剛剛背後發生了爆炸，但在這之前他全沒察覺男子有任何動作。然後防不勝防地，左側又再爆出火光，將他轟到五、六米以外，全身也疼痛得一下子沒法反應過來。這就是來自死物的力量，強大得霸道而欠缺人性，殘酷地掠奪一切反擊的可能性……就連這令他自傲的強大軀體，也不得不面對現實。

這種誓要奪取性命……絕對的強大……

「可惡……你……竟然用火藥……」伏在地上的秀吉雙手撐在地上，吃力地撐起自己的上身，然而即使是他結實粗壯的手臂在此刻也抖顫不止。

「所謂強大，不求手段。戰而不殺，乃兒嬉……兒嬉者，當為敗者。」

平實規律的腳步慢慢步接近，垂直的刀身將夕陽的紅光反映到秀吉的眼角，俯伏的他吃力抬頭，眼巴巴地看著刀尖從上方襲來……將血肉之軀刺穿。

  
  


  
「秀吉！」

睡得昏沈的半兵衛像被強行從夢中抽出來一般，猛然彈起。

他全身都被冷汗濕透，兩眼瞪大呆望著塌塌米，維持著好幾分鐘的喘氣。到慢慢回過神來時，他才生硬的抬頭，庭院圍牆之外的天空都被夕暗映紅，就像剛剛的夢一樣。

那種顏色總令人不其然的不安起來，半兵衛想不起是什麼令自己驚醒，他邊回想邊站起來，雙眼仰視著天上那片無盡的紅，心裡久久不能釋懷。


	32. Chapter 32

## 32

 

眼前只剩一片血紅，到底自己現在還醒著嗎？剛剛那刻發生什麼事了？   
拚命……拚命去回想，卻只看見無盡的暗紅，這種色彩實在太深沈同時又……太親切。  
仿如某種原屬於自己的事物，一直視而不見，直到某刻才恍然大悟。

好像有什麼東西被摔破了，而那碎片就在心裡刺痛著神經。對了，剛剛那刻拳頭衝破了，剎那間似乎觸及到夢寐以求的強大，同時又衝進某處令人戰慄的境地。在回想之中，那個男人最後的說話再次從腦海中響起。

－－所謂仁慈，乃戰意的缺憾，對強大的沾污……作為懲罰，卿必有所喪失。

僅僅希望變強，去保護大家，去守住不想失去的東西。為什麼？  
這樣種想法有錯嗎？大家也是這麼想的……不是嗎？

不分敵我，大家都為此而活著，鼓起勇氣去戰鬥。然而有很多人，都在這條路上斷送了生命。死亡是如此的強大，就像一座在面前塌下，霸道得連再生存多半秒的機會徹底掠奪。

即使有多想拯救這個國家，多想付出自己的力量，最後……也不過是個掙扎至死的小丑。

真正的強大到底是什麼？

  
  


「求求你！放過他吧！請放過我的朋友吧！」

熟悉的聲音慢慢清晰起來，現實的輪廓漸漸從視線中浮現。下顎貼在粗糙的地上，模糊的視線好不容易才對焦到眼前的沙粒。好像有誰伏在自己身上大吵大鬧，背上隱隱感到某種帶有殺傷力的衝擊，但都被那個人卸下了。

秀吉又怎會不知道那個笨蛋是誰？  
沒用的……慶次，即使你拚了性命，在那個人面前也只是個天真的弱者。

拜託，別再求饒了。這不是強大……為了活命而向他人屈膝才不是強大。好友的聲音狠狠地刺痛內心，秀吉很想讓他停下來，有一刻他甚至覺得死在這裡反而是最好的結果。

然而，這樣的自己大概連死也不配吧？

不知過了多久，聲音終於靜下來了。回過神來時，自己已被慶次扶著，兩個人在夕陽中蹣跚地踏上歸途。那個笨蛋還笑著說幸好自己還活著……為什麼？

為什麼到了這種時候還笑得出？  
對慶次而言，讓這種惡徒逍遙法外也沒關係嗎？

想要守護，就只能將重要的東西抱在懷內，像個膽小鬼似的瑟縮著，然後默默地讓背上的傷痕增加，直到傷口穿破肌肉，將心臟腐蝕。

這就是真實嗎？到底是誰說的……是誰……

是誰……是誰……  
現在秀吉眼前已不見任何事物，聲音亦傳不進耳內，僅有的意識在搜尋著恨意的根源。

  
  


  
當落陽的最後一絲微光都竄進夜幕中時，也是四處飄起飯香的時間了。

但半兵衛似完全沒有進食的心情，當侍從都擔心他是不是哪裡不舒服時，一身整齊便服裝扮的他突然推門現身。他看起來精神沒什麼異樣，不過表情好像比平時多了半分陰沈。

「半兵衛大人，這種時間要外出嗎？是不是要到前田大人家中作客？」  
「不……」半兵衛應得猶豫不決，事實上他自己也不肯定，反正就是坐立不安。  
「這樣啊……還是吃飯比較好吧？現在馬上就叫人準備……」  
「不用了，不用在意我的事，忙你們的就好了。」

反正呆在家裡也只能為莫名的事而焦急，也許出外走走會好了，秀吉和慶次應該已回來了吧？只要確認一下就好了……這樣想著的半兵衛還是決定出門。

反正秀吉和慶次的家也是同一方向，半兵衛心想只要見到他們其中一人確認下就好了。照位置看來，會先到達前田家吧？不過真的不想主動找上那傢伙呢……總覺得那個笨蛋又會亂作想像，然後做出欠扁的事了。

只是，如果他不胡鬧的話，氣氛反而會變奇怪。

垂頭沈思的半兵衛只靠身體對道路的記憶，無意識地往前走，直至他感到某人就站在前方望著自己，才後知後覺的停下來。他抬頭，只見慶次佇立在兩米以外的前方，全身都是泥污，手臂踢臉上都是慘不忍睹的擦傷和瘀傷。最令半兵衛感到不尋常的是他看見自己時，有一腱瞬間露出心虛的眼神，看來對碰見自己的事感到害怕。

「半…兵衛？怎麼了……現在不是吃飯時間嗎？」就連搭訕時也是明顯偽裝的語氣，還真是太笨拙了。下一秒又好像想辯駁似地主動步近：「對了？你要來我家吃飯嗎？」  
「不必了……倒是你這副樣子回家沒問題嗎？」  
「這、這個嘛……」儘管平時就愛花言巧語，太老實的人在說謊時往往會頓時語塞。  
半兵衛有信心自己絕對能套出什麼：「你不是和秀吉一起出去了嗎？為何會傷成這樣子的？」

儘管總體不是傷得很重，但半兵衛可以從傷口看到對手的殘暴。

「是有點太大意了，真是丟臉啦……」慶次一臉尷尬地抓抓後腦。  
「秀吉也回來了嗎？」

聞言，慶次嚥了一口，雙手搭在半兵衛肩上，壓低聲線：「回來時回來了，不過被他和寧寧趕回家了……所以你也不要去打擾比較好。」  
「咦？」半兵衛錯愕，但其實對這件事還半信半疑。  
「我是認真的，難道你也想像我這樣帶著滿肚醋意被趕回來嗎？」慶次的臉愈貼愈近，直到前額貼著前額：「我倒沒關係，但半兵衛的面皮可以又薄又漂亮……」  
「蠢材！別將我和你這種人相提並論！」

感到被羞辱的半兵衛將慶次使力推開，在剛剛貼近的瞬間，他似乎隱隱嗅到血腥味。

「啊！又發怒了又發怒了！」  
「……總之，秀吉他已經安全回家了吧？」  
對於半兵衛特別的關心，慶次感到很不是味兒，但現在鬧彆扭的話鐵定會不小心露出馬腳的。所以他以誇張的動作將對方擁進懷內：「這還用說嗎？不然我又怎會有閒情和你在這裡調情？雖然不管何時我都很喜歡調情……」  
「嘖，你……放開我……」

因為太擾攘的關係，最後慶次在大街上調戲他人的事傳到阿松那邊。

及時趕至的她看見慶次又是傷痕又是污跡的樣子，馬上就抓狂了。雖然慶次口裡說要反抗，掙扎卻是半吊子的……就這樣輕易被抓回去。

在半兵衛眼裡看來和逃避沒兩樣……

他知道一定有事發生了，然而，他在原地沈思一會後，卻決定折返家中。他覺得現在先裝作不知道，應該是最好的做法……不知為何他總覺得秀吉現在也是這樣希望的。


	33. Chapter 33

## 33

 

叩叩－－叩叩－－

滿佈瘀傷和擦傷的指骨輕叩著門，在安靜的清晨中似乎略感鬼祟。

未幾，一名長髮女子前來應門，賢慧的表情上薄帶憂慮，但她依然以一張柔美的笑容面向對方：「原來是慶次嗎？這麼早就過來……秀吉讓你如此擔心，真是太抱歉了。」

「說什麼傻話？秀吉是我是多年的好友，現在我怎放心得下？」  
此刻在慶次心中藏著好友帶來的沈重，還有面前這個意中人帶來的苦澀。  
「謝謝你，慶次……不過傷口沒有惡化，只要休養一下……」話雖如此，女子還是一臉憂心。突然，她好像想起什麼似的再次抬頭：「對了，你沒對半兵衛大人說溜嘴吧？」  
「矣？半兵衛嗎？」說起這個名字，慶次感覺更繃緊了：「看來他很懷疑的樣子……但意外地沒有向我迫問，所以得救了呢！要對那種聰明的傢伙說謊的話…唔……」  
「是嗎？半兵衛大人真是溫柔呢……」  
「溫、溫柔？妳說半兵衛嗎？」馬尾青年誇張的張大嘴巴，以為自己聽錯了。  
「雖然認識只是很短時間，他很了解秀吉的意願……」女子臉上的柔美並未因憂慮而失色，作為妻子卻無私地稱讚別人：「也許他比我更能體貼秀吉呢！」  
「真是的……寧寧妳這說法太奇怪了，秀吉的妻子怎可以說這種話呢？」  
「呵呵，說得也是。」

在寒暄幾句後，慶次也笑著和女子道別。

事實上，這場對話對慶次而言可是非常苦澀，不管就哪一方面而言……他好像被自己說出來的話撃沈了。同時他也很驚訝自己在這種時候還在想著奇怪的事，其實最奇怪的是自己吧？對著受傷的朋友竟然還懷著私心……

快被罪惡感壓挎的慶次失魂落魄地竄到小巷中，面向牆壁抱頭蹲下。

今天依舊風和日麗，只有某些人能進清爽的微風中呼吸到異樣的空氣。竹中久作朝著熟悉方向不緩不急地前進，偶爾會被追逐的小孩打亂步伐，他眼前的一切都很平靜，卻隱隱感到好像有什麼東西不一樣了。

「兄長大人，早上好。」踏進書房時，半兵衛正面向後花園站著，好像有什麼飛到屋簷上了。聽見背後的動靜，他微笑著回頭：「早上好，久作。」  
「兄長大人最近在打聽什麼嗎？」看樣子剛剛閃過的是哥哥雇用的忍者。  
「嗯，有一點事……」纖細的銀髮青年垂眼一笑，回到書桌前坐下：「久作找我是什麼事情？」  
「其實我今天拿了藥過來。」久作在桌上放下一包：「兄長大人最近身體如何？」  
「還是老樣子，久作不必擔心。」半兵衛輕咳兩聲，看來面色不太好。當然，該煩的事也有很多……不過，打從離開草驢開始，已經再也沒有無憂無慮的日子了吧？  
「可是，現在兄長大人在煩惱著吧？」  
「為什麼這樣說？」

因為意識到自己可能把情緒都表現在臉上了，抬起頭的半兵衛重新掛起微笑。  
事實上那張笑臉完美得欠缺人性化……

「不。」因為覺得問太多會令兄長不悅，弟弟賠罪似的低下頭：「大概只是錯覺。」

聞言，半兵衛稍為仰後身子，略感安慰的嘆一口氣。在自己的教導下久作真的很識時務，從不令自己擔心，因為他覺得就弟弟所存在的位置而言，這樣的態度是最合適的。

「事實上，也是煩惱不來的事。」在令人安心的弟弟面前，半兵衛的笑容漸漸變得自然而薄帶哀愁，雙眸注視著從花園照射下來的光線：「畢竟不是我能決定的事。」  
「就連兄長大人也要看別人的意思嗎？」  
「軍師就是這樣的角色，最後下決定的人是主君才對。」再次挺直背部的半兵衛將目光移到沾了一點水跡的書紙上：「不管是主君還是軍師都要明白這一點。」  
「那麼……」久作頓了一頓，猶豫片刻後還是決定要問：「兄長大人本身是希望怎樣的？」  
「我也不知道呢。」

最後，半兵衛閉眼苦笑。面對這樣的兄長，久作一時間想不到接下去的話。

原來兄長也有不知道的事嗎？似乎那個人對兄長而言真是很特別的存在……儘管他知道那個人會永遠帶走他的哥哥，在不甘心之餘都還知道是無可奈何。

因為自己太懂性了，結果連反抗的理由都沒有……

想到這裡，久作也無聲的苦笑起來。  
鬆一口氣呢……因為哥兄長不會在其他人面前坦率地說他不知道。

「不過……」  
「是！」當半兵衛再次開口時，他馬上收起那臉苦笑，回復正坐的姿勢。  
弟弟過度認真的反應再次逗得半兵衛一笑，他歪起頭，手肘靠到桌上以手背托著腮子：「不知道也不要緊，從今而後我不需知道自己想怎樣，只需要知道我需要怎麼樣。」

半兵衛早已從雇用的忍者口中得知那天發生什麼事，他未有半點猶豫，早已決定要裝作不知道，耐心等待秀吉的決定……雖然，在等待期間腦海總會滋長出很多不必要的感情。

不管是什麼……他能夠抓緊的只有秀吉選擇的那個未來。

不管哪一邊都會有所喪失，不管是哪一邊……都注定要永遠遺下些什麼……

 

 

  
這已經是白晝了嗎？  
為何感覺還是如此晦暗？  
為何四周竟然寂靜得如此可怕？

不對……有聲音……

他聽見人語聲，是寧寧和慶次的聲音，不過完全聽不清楚。  
一切彷彿都被黑暗屏敝了……還是自己已被放遂到黑暗中？

秀吉面向紙門正坐著，紙門並沒有關好，留下一條像姆指大小的小縫。一束白光將室內的陰影割開兩邊，同時也也將秀吉的形體一分為二。

這幾天他將所有人都拒於門外，不分晝夜一直以相同的坐姿坐著。這是在生氣嗎？或者說，這種感情是憤怒嗎？說是憤怒似乎又太簡單了。對於松永久秀這個人，現在懷著的是憎恨嗎？對於這個落敗的自己，又感到失望和羞恥嗎？就是因為這些才拒絕面對任何人嗎？面對關心自己的妻子和朋友，第一句說的話也是……

－－千萬不能告訴半兵衛！否則……我饒不了你們！

說起來，為何自己能說出這種可怕的說話？難題道半兵衛知道後會笑自己嗎？會輕視自己嗎？不可能吧？他很清楚，半兵衛不會為自己帶來半點難受的感覺。

他知道不管怎樣……半兵衛都會支持自己的。  
正因為如此，他才不容許自己在無法冷靜的狀態下面對半兵衛。

『所謂強大，不求手段。戰而不殺，乃兒嬉……兒嬉者，當為敗者。』

他害怕兒嬉的自己會把將半兵衛毀掉……  
到底要怎樣才不算兒嬉？到底要作怎樣的覺悟才足夠？  
到底要犧牲什麼才能越過那條界線？

啊啊……想起來，那一次和半兵衛一起，跟那班黑衣人對上了……

那時半兵衛的眼神，明顯已是覺悟了的眼神。  
他只是默默地等，等待天真的自己覺悟。

「我……是多麼的愚蠢……」

包著厚厚紗布的右手掩上那張凝重的臉，閉合起來的雙眼似乎看到黑暗以外的色彩。  
是因為光線透過指縫和眼皮滲進來嗎？看起來就像從暗淡漸轉鮮明的紅……

打從那個血腥的黃昏過後，只要閉上雙眼就會看見這種紅。  
它霸道地從腦海深處迅速擴散，已無法抑止了……

 


	34. Chapter 34

## 34

污濁的厚雲沈沈低垂，灰暗籠罩掩蓋一切時間的痕跡，樹木被粗暴的壓到同一方向，密麻的雨勢像充滿怒意，瘋狂地打在萬物之上。單薄的紙門擋不住風聲，狂暴的氣流一直在叫囂，未有片刻靜止。

女子走遍宅裡每個角落，都不見秀吉的蹤影。

走了好幾回，最後她再次回到寢室，終於留意到紙門之外透著一個巨大的影子。那影子似乎正坐著，外面本來就很昏暗，所以透進來的影子也不太明顯。她嘗試將紙門打開一條小縫，但哪怕只有數分的縫隙，也足以吹倒室內的細小物件。

秀吉聽見女子的驚叫，微笑回頭：「快把門關上吧，否則待會妳就得忙於收拾了。」  
「呵呵，說得也是。」女子順著秀吉的意推上門，然後在原地跪坐下來：「真是冒失呢……剛剛在屋內找了很多遍，都沒發現你在這裡。這麼大塊頭也看不見，看來我也老了。」

對於秀吉奇怪的行為，寧寧依舊沒有過問，也沒有埋怨。  
她很平靜，還有閑情自嘲地開玩笑。  
  
不管什麼時間都能夠被體諒，若他願意，維持現有的生活並不是難事。在一開發始他只想守護現有的一切，但是現在的他卻懷著更大的夢想……那個夢大到甚至無法為世人所理解。

有些事，一旦燃起了憤慨，就無法再視而不見。

對於弱者的無奈、人世的無道、國家的禍病……都再也一笑置之，只要經歷過淪為弱者的絕望與憤恨，雙眼反能目睹比以往認知更高的地方。

又或者是……雙眼變得只能看見最高最遙遠的那點光。

「在這樣的風暴中，沒誰能站得穩吧？」

秀吉注視著面前幾近橫飛的雨點，淡淡問道。

「像秀吉如此魁梧，大概不會有問題喔。」  
「是嗎？」  
「如果是很多很多人站在一起，大概也能抵御風暴呢……」  
秀吉的眼珠從左面溜到右面：「像千軍萬馬……那樣嗎？」  
「也可以這樣說。不過在海上的話大概就不行了，畢竟是來自上天的力量嘛……」  
「上天的力量嗎？」重覆著上天這字眼同意，秀吉也不自覺的地仰起頭。  
聽到秀吉似乎有些許懷疑，女子謙卑的自嘲起來：「不過，這只是我的婦人之見。」  
「妳說的沒有錯，不過……如果人類擁有挑戰上天的力量，就能以雙手將怒海轟開吧？」  
「那必定會是難得一見的奇景呢！」

面對秀吉異想天開的發言，寧寧沒半點嘲笑的想法，只是全心全意去相信。

對她而言，那是否乎合現實，似乎都不重要。而秀吉也一樣……只要是希望達成的願望，不必考慮那到底有多艱難。要是有一天要犧牲他人的性命，甚至要親手殺掉很多很多的人，到時候……也能像現在般被諒解嗎？

不，他不希望這溫柔的女性為了那種事而原諒自己。  
絕不希望她為自己懷上這種骯髒的寬容……

秀吉感到心臟似乎就要扭作一團，纏繞的思緒化成了毒蛇，勒緊那顆掙扎著的內心。這時，他又回想起與半兵衛之間的對話。

『半兵衛，你認為堅持不能殺人這種事……是天真嗎？』

在一輪沈默相對以後，展開話題的是這一句話。  
在同一片天下中人們互相殘殺的年代，未來的霸者所思慮的第一件事……

銀髮青年露出淺笑，注視著茶碗上冒出的輕煙：『人總是陷落不得不殺死對方的困窘，他們沒有其他選擇，卻無法理直氣壯地說殺人是正確。』  
『你答案太顧慮我了吧？沒關係，我要聽的是實話。』  
『我一直在說實話喔。』半兵衛抬頭，安撫似的微笑著：『這裡有踏著他人屍體前進的人，也有堅持絕不殺生，最後消失在人世的人……但你能說他們其中一方很天真嗎？』  
聞言，秀吉沈沈嘆了一口：『不管哪一邊都無法絕對地否定，就像半兵衛你的話語一樣，總讓人找不到一絲反駁的空隙。』  
『話不是這麼說啊。』半兵衛搖搖頭：『正因為這世界充滿空隙，道義的標準才會搖擺不定……但無論是否選擇殺生，人依然需要力量和智慧去貫徹他們的道義，不是嗎？』  
『也就是說，缺乏力量和智慧的人才是天真嗎？』  
『怎麼了？你似乎很在意「天真」這回事。』  
半兵衛銳利的雙眸果然看穿心中的執著，秀吉緊皺眉頭，目光溜向房間的一角：『這段時間我總在想……我是不是一直都只是有勇無謀地活著？一直…一直在浪費時間。』


	35. Chapter 35

## 35

熱茶冒著煙，表面反映著淡黃的燈光，外頭已沒再透進任何色彩的光線，只有點點燭光隔在燈罩在晃動。空氣平靜依舊，只是入夜後院子裡開始傳來夜虫鳴叫。

相對而正坐著的二人同樣沈默，銀髮青年注視著那茶水表面的燈光，冷紫的眼瞳如平靜的湖水。而對面身形龐大的男子則垂眼注視著榻榻米上那左右搖晃的光線，雙目已回復到平常的顏色。看樣子他們剛進行了一場漫長的對話，半兵衛感到口唇有點乾，正打算伸手拿起茶碗，卻看見平滑的水平面上現出了幾重波紋。

然後隔壁的人語聲漸漸傳進耳內，秀吉也因為察覺到來者是誰而抬起頭。果然，很快就聽見玄關的動靜了……二人聞聲主動步出，像早有默契似地，秀吉並沒有再和半兵衛交代什麼。在玄關的慶次和寧寧露出各異的表情，似乎也懷著各異的想法。

長髮的女子看著秀吉，一臉憂心的樣子但還是很努力地笑起來，但從急不及待伸出的雙手中，已完全表現出她的焦急和擔心。

「太好了，原來你在半兵衛大人這裡……」

看樣子是發現秀吉不在家後，馬上就嚇壞了吧？

「抱歉，讓妳擔心了。」

秀吉步前，不消兩步，他的身影已完全遮著女子了。  
而站在寧寧身旁的慶次則退開幾步，從一開始已一直盯著半兵衛。

但半兵衛似乎還未從剛剛的話題完全跳出來，所以完全沒打算理會慶次。  
如果要未來的一切都實現，也許現在的一切都不能再留下意義……

最後秀吉和寧寧一起回去了，也沒有和半兵衛道別。然而，在慶次的眼中，二人之間非但沒有存在冷淡，他甚至感受到某種牢不可破的羈絆，這令他心頭尤其沈重。

在二人離開後，慶次雙腳仍然黏在原地。半兵衛冷冷地問道：「你不回去嗎？」  
「秀吉從下午開始就不見了蹤影，我就想他是不是跑來這邊了。」  
半兵衛一臉愛理不理的交疊雙臂：「恢復精神了不是蠻好嗎？難道你希望他消沈下去？」

此言似乎令慶次有點刺痛，事實上他不想見到好友消沈，但自己內心所想的又是否真的純粹而乾淨？他已不敢說了。在面前這個明顯不會坦率的傢伙映襯之下，他仍無法安然放下心頭大石。

「你從一開始就知道了吧？那天我們發生了什麼事……你都知道了吧？」  
「如果說整個過程的話，我也是今早才得知的。」本來半兵衛臉上還凝籠著一點陰影，抬頭時卻露出平時妖媚而高傲的笑容：「你說謊的樣子太笨拙了，讓人不忍心揭穿呢。」

慶次的神經再次被刺痛，對自責自己在這件事中表現得太笨拙在他而言，半兵衛的話語實在令他無地自容。

「你說得對……我是太笨了，面對這種事我根本無法冷靜！根本沒法像你這樣擺出在背後操縱著一切的樣子！」

激動地衝口而出後，慶次馬上又有點後悔了，因為半兵衛再聰明也不會操縱這種事吧？不過被吼了一方卻只是揚一揚眉。

「哦……照你這樣說，我把所有實情都大聲說出來就好了嗎？」  
「這……」  
「說出來就會變輕鬆了吧？即使違背朋友的意願……」

－－千萬不能告訴半兵衛！否則……我饒不了你們！

此刻，慶次想起當時秀吉向著自己和寧寧這樣吼著。說真的，他當時很錯愕，不管是出自好友、出自對寧寧的愛還是對半兵衛的在乎。當他的思緒陷進糾結時，寧寧卻毫不猶豫地作出承諾。

－－放心吧，我們絕不會告訴半兵衛大人的。

他很羞愧……真的很羞愧。  
儘管當時決定要捨身將秀吉救回來，說到底卻只是考慮自己的感受……

「這次……算你說對了，我的確是個笨蛋。」無可否認，平時冷淡的半兵衛，事實上卻比自己更體貼。真不像話……自己之所以受女性歡迎都只因為華而不實的甜言蜜語吧？

慶次愈想愈消沈，都把難看的表情掛到臉上去了。  
半兵衛看著這過度率直的傢伙，搖搖頭同時又有意無意說出安慰的話。

「就因為你是笨蛋，秀吉才把你當好友看吧。」  
「咦？」慶次心裡感到一陣暖意，略帶感動的抬頭，半兵衛已轉身準備回到屋內，同時揚手示意叫他快滾。禁不住會心一笑的慶次好奇追問……

「對了，你是怎樣令秀吉回復正常的？你到底做了什麼不得了的事啊？」

聞言，半兵衛佇足回頭，臉上泛起若隱若現的微笑。

「沒做什麼……只是聽他說話，僅此而已。」

  
  


  
與妻子回程途中，二人並肩而走，卻無言。

對於秀吉反常的行為，寧寧一句也沒有過問。他認為自己是多麼的幸福，擁有這麼好的摯友，同時身邊亦陪伴著一個明白事理同時甘心裝作什麼也不知道的女人……

穩固的下台階早已為自己準備好，然而他已無法再容許自己後退了。

  
  


他記得自己本來頹然地躲在房間中，呆望著從外面透進的那束光線，然後視線和意識都被一片鮮紅淹沒。再次將他抽回現實中，是那陣甘香濃郁的茶香，那是什麼茶呢？不，與其說是茶葉，其實更像藥草。

不管怎樣他還是張開眼……

在發現到時，自己已將半兵衛按到在地上，這張如怪物般的大掌心牢牢地按在那單薄而白晢的胸口上，手背的傷口在滲著血，再這樣下去就會弄髒這副漂亮的軀體了。

面前這個人是何等的漂亮……美得就像毒藥一般的男性，從認識到現在，似乎還是第一次以這種目光去看他。打從聽見這個人的名字和事跡時，已不自覺的想像和他一起前往某個地方的情境……當時，自己對那個地方還沒有概念。

現在想起來，其實自己是非常的渴望……去獨佔這個人吧？

從那雙紫眸的反映中，他看見泛紅的兩個光點。細看之下，他才驚覺那是自己的眼睛……為什麼？看起來簡直就像失去人性的鬼。自己可怖的雙目再次將他沈沈擊下，連按著對方的手也抖顫無力起來。

即使面對這樣的自己，半兵衛還是不偏不倚的凝視著。沒有恐懼，沒有嫌惡，也沒有憐憫……不帶一絲感情卻強烈地相信自己的目光，令他連逃避的理由都沒有了。

『可以把那種想法告訴我嗎？』

果然是半兵衛呢……始終能夠坦然面對的，就是有你一人。

『我只想告訴你一人……半兵衛，就只想對你一個人說。』

他忍不住將半兵衛緊緊抱住，那一刻的心情是感動，同時也是激動。在低沈與彷徨中早已看到前路，但過去的自己卻死死的牽制著。

直到現在，他才真正覺得自己能夠前進了……  
從深沈的水底中仰視的那點光，已牢牢收進手心。


End file.
